In Love With A Ghost
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: After her father gets a new job forcing them to move, Karin must cope living in a new house, in a new town, with new people. Oh, and a really hot ghost living in her room. Chpt. 19 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another Halloween fic! Yay! This was a last minute thing... like REALLY last minute. x3

anyway, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K.K. or any of the characters... sadly... sniff sniff. Well, except for Kazuma. =)

Warning: Rating may go up.

**In Love With A Ghost**

**After her father gets a new job forcing them to move, Karin must cope living in a new house, in a new town, with new people. Oh, and a really hot ghost living in her room.**

**Karin- 16 years old**

**Kazune- 17 years old**

**Kazusa- 14 years old**

**Himeka- 16 years old**

**Kazuma- 18 years old**

* * *

><p>Karin was in the car with her parents. She sighed as she looked out the window.<p>

Her mother, turned around slightly from the front seat to face her unhappy daughter. "Can't you try to at least be a little happy?" She asked. Karin looked at her mother and frowned. "How can I be happy when I have to start a new life somewhere new knowing I left all my friends back home?" Karin asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am. But this new job is a wonderful opportunity for the family. There was no way I could pass it up." Karin's father told her jumping into the conversation.

"Why couldn't you? We were doing just fine..."

Kaito sighed. "Yes, but with this new job we could do so much better. Isn't that right, Aya?"

Aya nodded. "Of course. You could have a better, more secure future Karin. It's not like you'll never see your friends again. You can still talk to and visit your old friends on the weekends. And you'll make new friends and have more companionship. Besides, you might also meet a guy." Her mother winked at her daughter.

Karin blushed and shook her head. "Mom!"

"Hey hey hey, no boy talk in front of the dad." Kaito said getting rather uncomfortable.

Aya laughed. She loved teasing her daughter about boys and making her husband feel uncomfortable at the same time.

They had finally reached their new home. Kaito pulled over with the moving truck not too far behind them. Kaito and Aya both got out of the car and smiled at their new house and went in.

Karin got out and looked at the place she's forced to call home now. Karin got rather of an eerie feeling. She didn't think much of it though and sighed going in and joining her parents.

"Couldn't you find a more... not so creepy place to live in?" Karin asked her parents.

"What's so creepy about it?" Aya asked as she started unpacking in the living room.

Karin sat on the couch that was already brung in. "The place is all victorian and what not, it's all dark, and just... a strange feel to it. What were the previous owners like anyway?"

Aya placed her finger on her chin trying to remember what the moving agent had told her. "Weeell, I was told the previous owners were a married couple with a son. Some kind of incident happened and they moved away." She said. All she got was a _are you kidding me _look from Karin.

"So we just moved into a place where an _incident _happened? What kind of incident?" Karin asked.

"I'm not sure. The moving agent didn't go into detail about it. She said it was nothing to worry about though." Aya said.

Karin smacked her forehead. "That's what they all say to get people to buy the house and move in. Haven't you seen all of those scary movies?" Aya laughed a bit. "Karin, relax. Like you said, they're just movies."

Kaito walked in with more boxes. "Why don't you take a look around the place Karin? Go see your room and start unpacking your things. I put some of your boxes in your room already."

Karin sighed again and went upstairs. She walked down the hall. She could've sworn she felt a piercing gaze on her.

_'Must be my imagination or something...' _Karin thought.

She went to her room and opened the door slowly. She dropped the bag she was holding when she saw a boy standing by the window. He looked about her age.

He had on a dark blue dress shirt, black jeans, black and blue sneakers, short blonde hair, pale skin, and the most gorgeous saphire colored eyes Karin had ever seen.

She assumed he was one the moving guys that were helping bring the rest of the furniture inside the house.

He turned and looked at her. It felt like the same gaze she felt a minute ago in the hallway. He stayed silent.

"Y- you scared me..." Karin crouched down to pick up her bag. "Are you with moving guys or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You can see me?"

Karin lifted her head up a bit to find the boy kneeling down in front of her, inches away from her face.

"Ah!" Karin fell back with her skirt going up, exposing her panties. It didn't help that her legs were slightly spread apart either...

The boy stood up, looking away and blushed. "S-sorry... didn't mean to startle you..." He looked at Karin again and smirked. "Polka dots?" He folded his arms.

Karin realized her skirt had gone up and got red. She quickly got up and fixed herself. "Pervert! Why would you look!"

"Your the one that flashes me, and your calling me the perv?"

Karin wanted to punch the smug smile off of his face. "Who are you?"

"Usually one introduces themselves first before asking the other person for their name." He said.

She glared at him. "My name is Karin. Who are you?" She repeated the question.

"I'm Kazune."

"Well Kazune, are you here with the moving guys or what?" Karin asked.

Kazune's eyes widened a bit. "Moving guys? Are you living here now?" He asked her.

"Duh." Was her response.

He looked at the floor. "What year is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What year is it?" Kazune asked again.

Karin thought that was an odd thing to ask. "It's 2011..." She answered.

"I should go..." He said. "Wait- " Karin tried to grab his arm but he stepped back so she wouldn't touch him.

"Don't..."

Karin didn't know what to make of the teenage boy in her room. "Wait right here." She went downstairs where her parents were still unpacking.

"Mom, Dad!"

Kaito looked at Karin. "What is it? Did you see your new room? Do you like it?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh... umm, besides the guy, everything else about the room is alright I guess." She said.

"Guy? What guy?" Aya asked. "There's a guy in my room. I'm guessing it's one of the moving guys?" Karin asked. Kaito and Aya looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. "Karin, what are you talking about? No one has gone up there but you. All of the moving guys are here downstairs arranging the furniture." Her father said.

"B- but... I was talking to him just now..." Karin said.

Kaito got a bat from one of the boxes and went upstairs with his wife. Karin followed them to her room. Kaito looked around the room with the bat in his hands ready to hit whoever it was Karin saw. He checked in the closet, the bathroom, and under the bed. He also checked the window. It was still locked.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Aya asked.

Karin nodded with certainty. "Yeah, he said his name was Kazune. He's blonde and has blue eyes. He was standing by the window when I came in."

Kaito looked at Aya and shrugged. "There's no one here sweetie. The window is still locked so there's no way he could've gone out without leaving the window open. I'll go check the rest of the house." Kaito left the room and went to the other rooms with the bat still in his hands.

Aya layed a hand on Karin's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah. This is just so weird..."

"Don't worry. If he's still here, whoever it is, your father will find him and teach him a lesson." Her mother told her. Karin shook her head. "No... he didn't hurt me or anything. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I don't think he knew the place had sold and that we were coming. He seemed harmless." Karin said. "Harmless or not, it's still breaking in ya know." Aya said.

Kaito came back.

"Well?" Karin asked.

He shook his head. "There's no one here. I checked all of the closets, the other bathrooms, all of the rooms. You probably scared him off Kare-bear."

"There's no way he could've escaped..." Karin said.

Kaito put the bat down. "Only way to exit is through the front door, the back door to the garden, or the windows and they were all locked and your mother and I were downstairs the whole time. It was probably just some punk who used the empty place as a hangout spot or something. He's gone now. Don't worry."

Kaito left with Aya. Karin sat on her bed. "Something feels a bit... off." She mumbled to herself.

Karin layed down, thinking about her mystery intruder.

"Kazune..."

**_End of Chapter. 1_**

* * *

><p>Normally I only would've made this a one-shot, especially since the plot came to mind only half an hour ago. XD<p>

But, as i typed I got more ideas and decided to make it a short fanfic or so. Not sure how many chapters it'll be though.

Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

My goodness I haven't updated this in so long. Didn't really know the entire plot to this since it was so last second when it was published, but now I've got most of the plot written down somewhere. Took me this long to come up with it actually b/c I didn't know exactly how to expand Kazune's story or how to connect the other characters to it. But now that I've got a pretty clear idea, I can move on with this story now. :)

Oh, and on a last note, I'm changing Himeka's age to 17.

Enough of my babling now. Here's the 2nd chapter. XD

**In Love With A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Kaito left with Aya. Karin sat on her bed. "Something feels a bit... off." She mumbled to herself.<p>

Karin layed down, thinking about her mystery intruder.

"Kazune..."

She went to bed after a while, still thinking about him.

The next morning, Karin woke up to sun rays hitting on her face. She stirred and turned the other way. Her mother had opened her curtains. She shook Karin gently, trying to get her up. "Wake up sweetie." She said softly.

Karin mumbled. "Do I have to... ? Can't I stay buried in bed?"

Aya smiled. "No you can't. Come on, it's a beautiful day. Go look around, get to know the place more, finish unpacking. I want you to get everything settled and organized today since tomorrow is your first day to a new school. Aren't you excited?"

Karin sat up rubbing her eyes and yawned a little. "No... Not really." She said in an almost monotone manner. Aya folded her arms. "You'll make new friends. You're gonna start anew. Make the most of it please. Now get up!" She left the room. Karin sighed and got up to get ready.

After she showered, got ready, and ate breakfast she took her mother's advice and went outside to look around. While she was walking around the neighborhood, she stopped in front of a white victorian home similar to the one she lives in now.

Karin saw a girl by the window, drawing. She looked around her age. She had beautiful long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl had a short, no sleeved white dress. Looking at her was like looking at a vision in white. She really was captivating. In a way, Karin was having her first girl crush moment.

**(A/N: For those who have played Kingdom Hearts 2 or Chain of Memories, I was going for a Namine scenario with Himeka drawing by the window in a white dress XD)**

Himeka noticed Karin looking at her. Karin blushed in embarrassment and looked away when she got caught. Himeka smiled and waved.

Karin smiled as well as she waved back at her and went on with her walk.

_'Nothing to do around here...'_ Karin thought to herself. After a while and walking around for what seemed like hours, Karin decided to return home and finish settling in. When she arrived she stopped right in front of the house and looked at it.

"Really is quite the house..." She said taking in it's beauty for the first time since she moved. _'Just wish it didn't have such a creepy vibe to it.'_

She went in and saw her dad in the kitchen putting dishes away. "Hey dad."

He turned his head to the side to see his daughter and smiled. "Hey Kare-bear. Your mom went to the store to pick up some supplies and told me to remind you to get everything organized." She sighed. "She's like a broken record... I got it, I got it." Kaito stopped with the dishes and turned around completely. "I know this move isn't easy on you and probably won't be for some time till you get used to it, but I just hope in time you can understand that I did it with the very best intention and that I thought of only you and Aya when making this decision."

Karin nodded and smiled softly. "I know dad." She went to her room where there were still boxes everywhere making it quite the cluttered mess. "Mom was right, I do need to organize..." She said to herself as she got to it. Karin started seperating the things that would go in her room and the things that would stay in boxes and go to the attic.

Took her half an hour but she was finally finished. "Phew. Now that i'm done I can take these boxes to the attic, then all that's left is getting my school supplies and uniform in order." Karin took the first box upstairs to the attic. She found a corner and put it there. She proceeded to get the second and last box to the attic and stacked it neatly on top of the first.

Karin looked around. It seemed like your typical dark attic you'd find in a horror movie. Only it wasn't as dusty or messy. It was pretty clean and organized. As she was about to return to her room, Karin saw a medium sized black box on the floor that caught her attention.

She picked it up. "Never seen this before." She said as she examined it.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice behind her asked. Karin got startled and jumped, dropping the box in the process. "Careful with that!" Kazune walked past her to the box and made sure it was alright.

"You... Your the guy from yesterday. The one in my room."

Kazune put the box away. "You shouldn't be up here. Haven't you seen the movies? Girls and creepy attics don't mix."

There were so many questions going through Karin's head that she wanted to ask but didn't know where to start. "Wha... How... Why... ?"

He faced her with a not so pleased look on his face.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in here, and who exactly are you?" Karin asked. Kazune was about to leave till Karin almost grabbed him, but to his luck he was able to move away just in time. "Don't touch me." He warned.

Karin's patience was wearing thin. "You have no right getting an attitude with me! You're an intruder now answer my questions then get the hell out before I call the police!"

He sighed. "Technically, I live here. I'm always here, and I told you, my name is Kazune."

"How can you live here? My father bought this place, and where do you hide that you're always here? And yes, I remember your name, Kazune. I want to know your last name and other details about you that may or may not convince me to call the cops."

Kazune smirked a bit. "You know, I like it when you say my name." Karin blushed. "Stop dodging my questions!"

"Fine, fine. I lived here a long time ago, guess you could say I never left. I would go more into detail but it would just freak you out. And I can't tell you anything other than my first name." He answered honestly.

Karin folded her arms. "Try me. And why not?"

"It's the only thing I remember about myself. Just my first name. And are you sure?" Kazune asked. Karin nodded.

Kazune shrugged. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He started walking up to her. As he got closer Karin backed away. "Wh- what are you doing?" She asked him. "You told me to." He said.

"Told you to do what!? Rape me?!" Karin was starting to get scared with every step he took. "Jeez girl, I'm not gonna rape. I'm just gonna touch you, wait... shit, that didn't come out right."

**(A/N: Fail, Kazune. Fail. XD)**

Karin ran past him. "Don't come near me! I- I have a scorching case of crabs!"

"Uhhh..." Kazune wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Karin took that as an opportunity to flee to her room and lock her door. "He can't get me now..." She told herself in relief.

"Wanna bet?" A voice too familiar to her which had come from right behind her. Karin tensed up and slowly turned around to see Kazune with a smug look on his face. "Hiding?" He asked. Karin stumbled backwards, falling on her bottom in the process.

Kazune extended his hand out to her. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." He said sincerely. Karin wasn't sure whether she should accept his hand or not. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she felt that maybe he truely meant her no harm. She touched his palm with hers.

They instantly felt a connection. They both gasped at it. "It feels... tingly." Karin said as she looked at their hands. Kazune was just as surprised. "But how? I'm dead... I shouldn't be feeling anything..." He quickly got away. "I-I'm sorry... Just not used to that."

Karin got up on her own. "Why are you here?"

"Well... I didn't think anyone would be able to see me, but you being able to is like kinda like a sign to me." He said. "What sign?" She asked.

Kazune averted his gaze elsewhere as he spoke. "That I need to know who I am and what happened to me. I need your help Karin. You're my only chance at this. Will you help me?" Karin wasn't sure what to say. "I- I don't know. You're a ghost. Is it even safe to tamper with the supernatural?"

"You have my word that I won't let anything from... my side hurt you. I'll protect you if you're worried about that." Kazune said.

Karin folded her arms. "What do you mean you won't let anything from your side hurt me? Are there others? Would they hurt me if I tried to help you?" Karin asked.

"I don't want to say anything that might make you say no, but I don't want to lie to you either. I don't know really. But you have my word that I won't let anything happen. So whataya say?" Kazune asked with a cute smile, hoping it would convince her. Karin couldn't help but blush. "I- I don't know. Give me some time to think." She said.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you till tomorrow."

"Just one day? I can't make a decision like this in one day! I can't even decide what I want for breakfast let alone if whether I want to put myself on the line helping a ghost!" Karin complained.

Kazune rubbed his temples. "Stop shouting... I can't give you too much time. Everyday I waste is one more day I risk never finding out the truth. You have one day that's all I'm giving you so think about it thoroughly got it?" Karin pouted. "You don't have to be an ass about this you know."

"Oh so now I'm an ass? Jeez why do you girls have to be so-!?"

Karin gasped in anger. "What are you trying to say you sexist jerk?!" Kazune clenched his fists. "Just think about it... Please..."

"Fine."

With that Kazune disappeared to leave Karin to think. She sighed and plopped herself on the bed.

"What should I do...? How does a girl handle a ghost in her room?" Karin asked herself.

_**End of Chapter. 2**_

* * *

><p>I'll try to make time to update as much as possible since it's October and all. ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

And I am back with a third chapter everyone. :)

Please enjoy!

Oh and I'm also changing Kazusa's age to 10. So it can make more sense later on. XD

**In Love With A Ghost**

* * *

><p>With that Kazune disappeared to leave Karin to think. She sighed and plopped herself on the bed.<p>

"What should I do...? How does a girl handle a ghost in her room?" Karin asked herself. She decided not to stress too much over it. "I'll just give him my decision tomorrow..." She said as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Kazune was in the attic looking over the little black box. "I really hope she says yes..."

**The Next Morning...**

Karin woke up to her mother gently shaking her. "Wake up sweetie. First day of school." She said. Karin slowly opened her eyes. "Completely forgot..." She said as she sat up.

Aya folded her arms. "Do you have everything ready?" Karin nodded. "Yeah yeah..."

Her mom smiled. "Good. Now go get ready. I'm gonna have a big breakfast waiting for you downstairs." Aya left to the kitchen. Karin yawned as she stretched.

"Had a good night's sleep?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "You again." Kazune smiled. "Were you expecting someone else?" Karin threw a pillow at him but it just went through him. "If you're here for a decision I don't have it yet. I need to focus on school right now." She said as she went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth Karin got the shower running and started taking her clothes off.

Kazune went right through the door. "It's just a simple yes or no." He blushed after seeing her in her undergarments. Karin screamed. "Get out!" She started throwing cosmetics at him but they all went through him too like the pillow. Kazune looked away. "S-sorry..." He said as he left.

After Karin got ready in peace and didn't see Kazune. "Was I too mean... ?" She asked herself as she went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw her parents in the kitchen. "'Morning dad. Woah... you weren't kidding mom. This is a big breakfast..."

Kaito looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled. "Good morning sweetie. Hope you're hungry."

There were stacks of blueberry waffles, crispy bacon, eggs, breakfast sausages, muffins, and buttered toast on the table. Karin sat down across from her father. "I'll just stick with toast and juice."

Aya pouted. "But i made all of this for you. Aren't you hungry?" Karin smiled. "Thanks mom, really, but I'm just not that hungry. Kinda nervous actually." She said. Her mom planted a kiss on her head. "You're going to do great. You're friendly, a good person and beautiful to boot. Don't worry."

Karin nodded. "Thanks mom. I'm gonna go get my things. Don't wanna be last on my first day. Love you guys!" She hugged her parents, got her things and left the house. As she was walking she passed by the house from yesterday.

"I've always wanted to go in there." Kazune said which startled Karin. "Jeez, are you trying to kill me?" Karin realized what she had said and looked away. "Sorry..."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Why did you want to go in there?" She asked changing the subject. Kazune placed his hand on his chin. "I'm not really sure. Just feel drawn to it." He said. "Do it." Karin encouraged.

Kazune shook his head. "That's tresspassing you bad girl." Karin folded her arms. "You're a ghost, why would you care? Just pop in there and come back out. Maybe you might be able to remember something being there. Can't help you if you don't give me anything to go by."

He smiled. "You're gonna help me?" She sighed. "I guess so. If you'll stop bugging me about it and going into my bathroom when I'm undressed."

"D'aww... fine. Deal." They placed their hands together since a handshake would be rather pointless. "Ya know, you feel kinda warm in a way. I thought ghosts were supposed to be pretty cold." Karin pointed out. Kazune shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say since this was all kind of new to him.

Kazune hovered in front of her. "So when can we start?"

"I- I don't know. I'm gonna need some time to process all of this. Now stop talking to me. We're close to the school. I don't want to be the crazy new girl who talks to herself." Kazune took that as an opportunity to bug her and started conversing with her. He wouldn't stop talking.

It started getting on Karin's nerves and she turned to him. "Will you stop talking to me!" She shouted pretty loudly. She hadn't noticed she had reached the school and the students outside were giving her strange looks. Karin giggled nervously, obviously mortified by her actions. "Great now look what you made me do..." She whispered.

Kazune just found this hilarious and laughed. Karin glared at him.

She kept walking and passed by Himeka. She was talking to her friends till she noticed Karin walked right by her. "Are you all right?"

Karin stopped and turned around. "Me?" Himeka nodded. "Y-yeah! I'm just fine."

Kazune couldn't help but stare at Himeka. He felt something towards her but he wasn't sure what it was. Was it familiarity? Deja vu? He felt like he knew her in way, but he couldn't place a finger on it nor remember anything. _'Who is she?'_ He rubbed his temples in frustration. It angered him a little he couldn't remember anything no matter how hard he concentrated. "I'm just gonna go. Have fun at school." He quickly disappeared.

_'What's up with him?' _Karin wondered.

Himeka walked up to her. "That's good. At least whoever it was bothering you seems to have gone away."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Karin asked her. _'Did she see Kazune too?'_

"I just assumed it was someone. I'm Himeka by the way." She smiled at Karin.

Karin blushed. "I'm Karin Hanazono. I just moved here. It's nice to meet you." Karin returned the smiled. "I know. You're the girl from yesterday." Himeka said.

_'Crap! She must think I'm some kind of stalker now... Smooth, Karin. Very smooth...'_

"Y-yes. I was just walking by, trying to get to know the neighborhood some more a-and I just happened to be there. I wasn't spying or anything!"

Himeka giggled. "Relax. It's fine. I can show you around if you'd like. Come with me." She took Karin by the hand and went inside the school. Karin looked around as Himeka gave her a mini tour before classes started. "What class do you have?"

Karin took out her schedual and looked at it. "I have english in room 606." Himeka jumped in delight. "I have that class too! You can set with me. Come on." Himeka took her to class before the bell rang. Himeka sat in her seat and pointed to the seat to her left next to the window. "No one sits there."

_'She's so nice!' _Karin smiled graciously. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

The rest of the class started walking in. The teacher walked in shortly afterwards. "Good morning class, I'd like to start off with welcoming our new student." He looked down at a paper he had just gotten from his desk. "Hanazono, Karin? Please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself, maybe tell us something about you if you will."

Karin blushed feeling her shyness come out. She got up slowly and just let her feet guide her to the front of the class. She fidgetted with the hem of her black school skirt, looking down. "M-my name is Karin. I just moved here. It's nice to meet all of you."

A boy got up and randomly hugged her. "I'm Micchi! Karin you're so cute! I love your hair. Is that your natural hair color?"

Another boy got up and dragged Micchi away from Karin. "Jin!" Micchi whined. Karin didn't say anything and just went back to her seat feeling pretty awkward. Himeka passed her a note.

**'The guy that hugged you, that was Micchi. He's one of my best friends. Don't worry, he's just really friendly. The other guy was Jin. He keeps Micchi in line.'**

Karin giggled a little and looked at Himeka. She gave Karin a reassuring smile.

During lunch Himeka invited Karin to sit with her and her friends. "Guys, Karin is going to be sitting with us from now on." She then proceeded to introduce everyone. "You already know Micchi and Jin. Then there's Miyon and Yuuki."

Karin smiled politely. "Nice to meet you all."

Miyon scooted over. "We don't really get transfer students, how do you like the school so far?"

"So far so good."

Yuuki smiled. "Are you going to join any clubs? Great way to make more friends and become more familiar with the school." He suggested. Karin considered it. "I'm not really good at anything, but I'll think about it, thanks."

Micchi leaned over the table and held Karin's hands. "If you need anyone to talk to or be your knight in shining armor, I will be there for you." He had this strange twinkle in his eye which made Karin unsure whether he was joking or not. "Th-thank you?"

Jin nudged him away. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't molest you or something."

Karin chuckled. "How thoughtful of you." Jin smiled a little in return.

The rest of the school day seemed like a blurr. Before she knew it, Karin was already getting her stuff together to go home once the bell had rung. Himeka waited her so they could walk home together. The walk was kind of silent. Not an awkward type of silence, but a peaceful one. Nothing needed to be said.

Though Himeka thought a small conversation couldn't hurt. "How do you like your new house?"

Karin had to be careful with her answer. "It's nice. A bit strange at times, but nice none the less."

"Strange? How so?"

"Uhh, j- just, it being an old house and all, makes strange noises at times. That's all."

Himeka smiled. "Maybe it's a ghost." Karin quickly looked at her. "W-what?"

"Heheh, I'm only kidding. The family who used to live there, I played with their son a few times when I was a little girl. I wasn't allowed to leave my house so he would sneak me into his attic and back before anyone noticed. He would always try to scare me in the attic saying there was a ghost and made all these silly noises." Himeka laughed as those memories came back to her.

"Do you remember anything else about the family or the boy?" Karin asked eagerly.

Himeka thought about it for a while. "Hmm... not really. I haven't remembered or talked about him till now." Karin nodded. "If you remember anything, can you please tell me? I, umm, I wanna know more about the previous owners and what they were like." Himeka smiled. "Sure thing. Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before stepping in she turned to Karin. "I think his name started with a K." Himeka said before going in. Karin walked home with a smile on her face.

_'Can't wait to tell Kazune. Maybe it'll cheer him up.'_

Once Karin got home she raced to her room, not bothering to greet her parents.

"Hello to you too, how was school?" Kaito was left asking himself. Aya giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. Karin opened her door and saw Kazune standing by her window. Just like when she saw him for the first time. _'Deja vu...' _She thought to herself.

Kazune turned to her and smiled. "How was school?"

"It was all right. What happened to you today? You just left." Karin said as she took her shoes off and sat on the bed. Kazune looked away. "Just... got a headache when I tried too hard to remember something. It's like I wanted to and I was about to, but something blocked it. I think it has something to do with that girl you were talking to."

Karin tilted her head to the side. "Himeka?" He nodded. "There's something you should know." She began. "On the way home we were talking and she told me how she used to play with the neighbor's son sometimes in the attic. She said his name started with a K. Ring any bells?"

Kazune tried to remember. "Nothing. She seems so familiar though. In a vague way though. Like I know her, but at the same time I don't. I don't know what it is. Do you think she meant me?"

She shrugged. "Who else? Only person to have lived here before me were you and your family and your name starts with a K. Put two and two together."

"Do you know what this means?" Kazune asked.

Karin shook her head. He smiled. "This means we might be on to a lead!" Kazune was going to hug her till he remembered. "I wish I could. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. We need to see where this supposed lead takes us." She said.

Kazune nodded. "Thank you again though." Karin smiled. "Don't mention it. I'll try talking to Himeka some more about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Karin went downstairs for dinner leaving Kazune in her room.

He saw a pen on her nightstand. He tried picking it up but it just phased out of his hand. He sighed and tried one last time, concentrating.

On the 5th try, he was able to hold the pen for a minute before it phased out again.

_'Am I really dead? Or just a powerful ghost... ?'_

**_End of Chapter. 3_**

* * *

><p>Hmm, how is Himeka connected to Kazune? We'll see later on. ;D Oh and there will be slight JinxKarin. But it's mostly KarinxKazune so no need to worry. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter here. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

Please enjoy. Heheh.

**In Love With A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Karin was quickly getting ready for school. Her alarm had failed to go off so she overslept a little.<p>

"You could've woken me up ya know..." She muttered in annoyance.

Kazune was sitting in mid air. "I could have, but you just looked so peaceful." He said as an excuse. Karin stopped packing and placed her hand on her hip giving him an _'oh really?' _look. "So you watch me sleep?" She asked. He scratched the back of his neck. "That, ooor, I didn't want you going girlzilla on me in the morning. I know you females bite anything and anyone's head off who disturb you in the morning."

Karin growled. "You sexist jerk! I am not cranky in the morning!" She shouted then realized how she had contradicted herself just now. She took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "I am not girlzilla." Karin got her things and left her room. Kazune stuck his head out of the bedroom door and into the hallway.

"Happy Halloween!" He shouted to her. Karin stopped at the staircase and turned her head, smiling sarcastically. "Thanks hon'. You too." She headed down.

Kazune went to the attic where he spent most of his time when Karin was at school since he didn't have much else to do, and leaving the house was out of the question. Not when he had to stay and watch over the black box in the attic. To someone else it might just seem like your typical small box you store small things in.

But to Kazune, protecting the box and making sure no one opened it was all that mattered. He thought back to when Karin called him hon' and couldn't help but blush a little. He wondered how his life could've turned out. He's 17 now. Or atleast he has the appearance of a 17 year old. He can't remember when he passed away, how, or why he keeps aging.

He didn't think on it for too long knowing he wasn't going to figure it out. He just went back to thinking how his life would have been like.

_'I would still be in school, with my family, maybe a girlfriend too who can actually call me hon' and mean it...' _Kazune smiled at that thought then frowned knowing it would never happen.

Karin was downstairs in the kitchen with her parents. She got a cup of juice, gulped it down as fast as she could and left. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" Karin had to go meet Himeka in front of her house so they could walk to school together. She also wanted to ask Himeka some questions about the people who used to live in the house and the boy she mentioned yesterday.

Kaito sighed as he saw his daughter leave without giving him a chance to say goodbye back to her or give her a kiss on the forehead like he used to. "I feel like Karin is slipping from us."

"What do you mean?" Aya asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her husband at the table. "We used to talk every morning and at dinner time. All three of us. Now Karin is always in a hurry and we barely talk. I feel like I'm losing my little girl." Kaito said sadly.

Aya put her hand on his. "Well, she's growing up. She has her own life and her own stuff to deal with. Guess we'll have to make more of an effort to spend time with her." She thought for a moment. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Why don't you spend the day with her? I wish I could join you guys but I have an important meeting tomorrow. At least you two can have a father daughter day. How's that sound?" She suggested hoping it would cheer him up. Kaito shrugged. "I guess I could do that. You always know what to say, thanks babe." He smiled. Aya returned the smile. "Anytime."

Karin power walked her way to Himeka's house. Himeka was outside her house waiting for her. "I'm so sorry! My alarm didn't go off, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

Himeka smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll still make it on time. How are you, Karin?"

Before answering she took a moment to catch her breath. "I was worried that I got you mad by being late. How are you doing?" Himeka giggled. "That's sweet, but really I'm not mad, Karin, and I'm fine. Glad it's Friday actually."

Karin smiled a little. "Can I ask you more about your old neighbors? Sorry, I'm just really curious." Himeka shook her head. "Don't be. It's only natural since you're now living there, but like I said yesterday, I don't remember much. I was young when they moved away."

"Do you remember why they moved? The real estate agent said something about an incident but didn't go any further into it." Karin said.

Himeka looked down at her feet as she walked. "An incident... I vaguely remember that. I remember it being a sad time. The boy I played with was sad." She started getting a flashback of one particular afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thirteen Years Ago...<span>_

_Four year old Himeka was in her room staring out her window. She was staring at the house nearby. She looked at her princess themed alarm clock and sighed hoping by some chance the time was off. _

_Everyday at 2 in the afternoon the boy next door would sneak into her backyard. She would go downstairs while her father was working in his home office and meet up with the boy so they could play. It would usually be in the attic in his home since they loved scaring each other and teasing each other about it later._

_But that day the boy didn't show up. It was already 4 and the boy had yet to show up._

_She folded her little arms and pouted. She decided to go over on her own. Since her father was working in the other room it was easy for her to slip by without him noticing. She snuck in through the garden and entered the home through the back door. "If he won't play with me then maybe the other boy will play with me." _

_Himeka looked around while playing with the hem of her dress. She walked by the living room and saw a woman crying on the couch and a man trying to console her. Himeka didn't stick around for long though. She went upstairs._

* * *

><p>Karin looked at Himeka, waiting for her to finish. "Go on."<p>

Himeka had been lost in thought till Karin snapped her out of it. "Huh?" Karin looked at her strangely. "You were telling me about a particular afternoon. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm alright. Sorry, I spaced out for a sec. I'm not sure if I remember. I'm sorry." Himeka looked down. She wasn't sure if what she had just remembered was an actual memory or not. Karin shook her head. "Don't be. I'm sorry for asking too many questions."

The rest of the walk to school was pretty silent between the girls. Once they got to class they both went to their seats.

At lunch Karin sat with Miyon, Yuuki, Himeka, Jin, and Micchi.

Karin couldn't help but observe Himeka the entire time. She still seemed spaced out. She wondered if she had made her new friend feel bad or remember an unwanted or suppressed memory.

"You haven't touched your food." Jin said to her. Karin hadn't been listening though. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jin chuckled. "Your food, you haven't touched it. Something on your mind?" Karin picked up her fork and started moving around her vegetables slowly. "Many things."

"Anything you want to get off your chest?" He asked. "It's... complicated." She said. Jin nodded. "I'm guessing you're the secretive type?"

Karin laughed a little. "So what if I am?"

Jin shrugged and smirked. "I like a good puzzle. I'll figure you out eventually"

She smiled a little and looked away shyly. "So are you going to the Halloween party tomorrow night?" He asked. Karin tilted her head to the side. "Tomorrow night? But today is Halloween. Why not do it tonight?"

"We don't really celebrate Halloween on the 31st around here." He simply said. Karin got more curious. "Why not?" She asked.

Jin got a little tense when she asked which did not go unnoticed by Karin. "Just, something happened a couple of years ago on Halloween so everyone's pretty much on lock down around here and we wait till the day after to celebrate. Lots of crazy people like to do sick things on Halloween."

"But that was years ago. Why still keep the 'lock down'?" Karin asked using his word.

He laughed a little. "You ask a lot of questions ya know." Jin saw how serious Karin had gotten and sighed. "It's just that ever since then weird things have happened on Halloween in this town and it hasn't stopped. Why would this year be any different?"

"What kind of weird things?" She asked. _'Could this somehow be related to Kazune?' _Karin couldn't help but wonder.

Before Jin could answer the bell had rung and everyone had to go back to class.

_'I'll just ask again after school.'_

**After school- **

The gang was outside talking excitedly about the Halloween party that was going to take place tomorrow night.

"Karin! Are you going to the Halloween party tomorrow night?" Micchi asked her, though not before giving her a bone crushing hug. Karin gasped for air. "M-maybe. I don't have a costume. I've never really gone to a Halloween party or dressed up before." She confessed.

"Really? Didn't you do this in your old town with your friends?" Miyon asked. Karin got a little melancholic remembering her old friends and what they usually did on Halloween. "Nah. We would usually all just stay in at my place and watch scary movies the whole night."

Himeka smiled a little. "That sounds like fun. And don't worry about not having a costume. We can go to the costume store now and get one for you if you don't have to go home right away."

Karin shook her head. "I've got time."

"Great! Let's get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow night." Himeka said to the others. Karin said her goodbye as well and both girls left to the Halloween store.

The walk there was also silent. That only made Karin even more nervous and anxious. _'Did I do something bad? Did I offend her or hurt her?'_ Karin couldn't stop thinking. As for Himeka, she just had a blank look on her face till they got there and got excited.

"We're here!" Himeka grabbed Karin by the arm and ran into the store excitedly.

Karin couldn't help but smile.

"What kind of costume are you hoping to look for?" Himeka asked as she looked through the racks of costumes. Karin looked around. "I'm not sure. What are you going as?"

Himeka smiled. "I'm dressing up as little red riding hood. Do you see anything that catches your eye?"

Karin looked through the rack Himeka was looking through and picked out a few costumes. "I'm gonna go try these on." Karin went to the front to get the key for the changing room. "Excuse me, can I get the key? I want to try these costumes on."

The guy who was at the front turned around. It was Jin to Karin's surprise.

"Jin? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I work here after school most days. Usually we close up around this hour but some people like to do some last minute shopping so I'm usually here to close up once the last customer leaves."

Karin returned the smile. "How did you get here so fast? Himeka and I left before everyone." Jin slightly leaned on the counter. "Exactly. You guys left so fast, didn't give me a chance to tell you I worked at the store and knew a shortcut. I thought Himeka would've told you."

Himeka giggled as she walked up to them. "Sorry. I wanted Karin to be surprised." She said before taking Karin to one of the changing rooms after getting the key.

The first costume Karin came out wearing was the Smurfette costume. Jin and Himeka inspected it but eventually gave it a thumbs down. The second costume was the Marilyn Monroe white dress with the wig. Himeka laughed. Jin was awed.

"Happy birthday Mr. President." Karin said seductively with a wink.

Jin joined in on the laughter.

The third costume was a mermaid costume with 2 seashells as the bra and a slight frilly long green skirt that hugged her lower waist and legs, accentuating her curves.

"Uhhh..." Karin wasn't sure what to say about the costume. "It looked different on the rack?"

Jin blushed immediately when he saw her. "Wow..." Himeka lightly smacked him. "Don't even think about it." She warned.

He looked away. "Too late for that." He mumbled. "I heard that!"

Karin playfully rolled her eyes and went back in the changing room to try another costume. "I'm not trying on another costume!" She said before coming out.

Himeka and Jin smiled. Karin was wearing a cute yet modern version of Alice's dress from Alice In Wonderland. "Well?"

It got a thumbs up from the both of them. Karin jumped in delight and got the costume. "I've never done this before. My old friends and I used to mock the people that did this, but it's really fun."

"I'm glad you like it." Himeka said giving Karin a hug. Karin also gave Jin a hug. He blushed a little. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said waving goodbye as he closed the store.

The girls said goodbye and went on their way home. They spoke about the Halloween party and the costumes. Before they knew it they had reached Himeka's house. Before she left Karin had to tell her something. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed a bit distracted today, a little... off. If it was because of my questions or something I said in general, I'm sorry."

Himeka gave Karin another hug to reassure her. "You didn't do anything. I just had a lot on my mind that's all. But thank you for worrying. I'll see you tomorrow." Karin smiled and went home.

Her parents greeted her in the living room. Kaito stood up from the couch. "So Karin, umm... Tomorrow, there's this thing in the morning at work. I was hoping you'd come with me. I could show you around and we could spend some time together. What do you say?"

Karin smiled on the outside but on the inside she groaned. _'Do I have toooo... ?'_

"That sounds like fun! Can't wait. As long as we make it back early enough for me to get ready for the Halloween party later on in the evening." She said.

Aya smiled. "Wonderful. Now you can have that father daughter moment."

Karin went up to her room, closed the door and sighed.

"Long day?"

She was startled a little, forgetting Kazune was there. "Hey there." Karin put her bags down.

Kazune sat down on her bed. "How was your day?"

"It was all right. Tried on Halloween costumes for the first time. It was pretty fun." She said smiling. Kazune smiled. "That's nice. Found out anything new?"

Karin leaned against her wall and thought about it. "I'm not sure. Something weird happened with Himeka when I asked her more questions. She just closed up. And when I was talking to Jin he mentioned that weird stuff happens on Halloween and the town celebrates the day after because of it."

Kazune shrugged. "Weird stuff always happens on Halloween."

Even though he wanted to dismiss it Karin thought it was important. "But it must be really serious to make the entire town not want to celebrate and have anyone out today."

He shook his head. "Just paranoia maybe." She folded her arms and pouted. "I'm trying to help you over here, the least you could do is not dismiss what I say."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Karin stomped her foot on the floor out of frustration. "Ugh! You're acting like a jerk! I don't even know why I'm helping you... Not like you're helping me on this."

"I only leave the house when I feel it's important. I don't like to stay away for long. Besides I'm pretty sure you're only helping me to get me to move on and get out of your hair..." Kazune didn't bother looking at her when he said that. Karin didn't say anything. She felt like that before, she couldn't deny it. But now that she felt so involved in helping him she wasn't sure how she felt about it anymore.

Kazune took her silence as a yes. He said nothing further and left.

"Kazune wait!"

He was already gone.

"Great... Just great..."

_End of Chapter. 4_

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween everyone!<p>

I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the really long absence. School and personal problems had left me pretty drained. Lost inspiration to write, but I'm trying hard to get it back so bare with me here. Same w/ the other story.

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>"I only leave the house when I feel it's important. I don't like to stay away for long. Besides I'm pretty sure you're only helping me to get me to move on and get out of your hair..." Kazune didn't bother looking at her when he said that. Karin didn't say anything. She felt like that before, she couldn't deny it. But now that she felt so involved in helping him she wasn't sure how she felt about it anymore.<p>

Kazune took her silence as a yes. He said nothing further and left.

"Kazune wait!"

He was already gone.

"Great... Just great..."

She sighed and stayed up most of the night hoping he'd come back. Karin was in bed tossing and turning. She took her pillow and covered her face. "Ugh!" She muffled her grunt then removed the pillow and looked over to her nightstand to see what time it was.

Her clock said 3 AM. She sighed and gave up. "He's not coming back..." Karin turned the lights off and tried to at least get a little bit of sleep since she had to be up early to go to work with her father.

Around 4 hours later at 7 her mother came in to wake her up.

"Wake up sweetie. Today's your day with daddy. Aren't you excited?" She smiled.

Karin groaned and buried herself under the covers. Aya pouted and pulled them off of her. "Karin, your father is very excited about today. He just wants to spend time with his little girl."

"I'm not a little girl..." Karin mumbled.

Aya folded her arms. "You could be 40 years old, and you'll still be our little girl. Now please get ready and put on a happy face for, Kaito. Maybe today might not be so bad. I know it's not your ideal way of spending your Saturday but do it for him."

Karin sighed. "I know, I know... I will. Don't worry." She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Karin started changing and couldn't help but keep thinking about Kazune. Did her not responding really hurt him that much? Why would he care? She was sure he wanted to move on. And why should she care as well? They barely knew each other. Why was she so concerned about him? Karin shook it off.

She got her stuff and opened the door to leave. She glanced over her shoulder to look into her room. "You can't hide forever..." Karin said before heading downstairs. She wasn't sure if he had heard her. Heck, she wasn't sure if he was even in the house. She knew he didn't really like to leave the house, but that didn't mean he couldn't if he wanted to.

Karin went downstairs to the kitchen and greeted her father. "Good morning dad!"

Kaito smiled. "Good morning. Excited for today?"

Aya gave Karin a warning look. She chuckled. "Only if you are." She responded.

After they ate breakfast Kaito and Karin got in the car and drove off to the company he now worked in. It was a pharmaceutical company.

Kaito started showing her around his office and gave her a mini tour of the section in the company he worked in.

"Wow... I didn't know so much work went into this." Karin commented. She had to admit, she was pretty proud of her father. Kaito smiled.

By the time he was finished showing her around it was lunch time. They both went to the cafeteria. There Kaito spotted his partner. "Ah, Karin there's someone I want you to meet."

"Kirihiko!" He walked up to him. Kirihiko turned around. "Kaito, good to see you."

Kaito put his hand on his shoulder and turned to Karin. "This is my partner, Kirihiko Karasuma. Kirihiko, this is my daughter, Karin."

Kirihiko was taken aback when he saw her. Karin extended her hand out. "Nice to meet you Mr. Karasuma."

He hesitated to shake her hand. Kaito waved a hand in front of him. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Kirihiko snapped out of it and shook her hand. "Uh, yeah. Just... Your daughter reminded me of someone I used to know... It's nice to meet you too, Karin. My daughter is somewhere around. I'll go find her."

Karin tilted her head to the side. "He seems kinda weird."

Kaito playfully nudged her. "I guess he can be, but people around the company say he hasn't been the same since his wife passed." Karin frowned. "That's so sad."

Kirihiko came back with his daughter. "This is my little girl, Himeka."

Himeka smiled. "Karin!"

She turned around. "Himeka!" The two friends hugged each other. Kaito chuckled. "I knew those two knew each other since we live close by." Himeka turned to Karin's father. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hanazono"

"It's nice to meet you too, Himeka. It's good to meet one of Karin's new friends."

Kirihiko tapped Kaito on the shoulder. "Boss called in a last minute meeting by the way. We have to be there in a few." Kaito nodded. "Alright. Hopefully it won't take too long. Do you mind hanging out with Himeka while we're at the meeting?"

Karin shook her head. "Not at all."

Both fathers parted with their daughters to the meeting leaving them alone. "I didn't know your dad was my dad's partner." Karin said as they walked around. Himeka smiled. "Me neither. Are you still coming tonight?" She asked.

Karin nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

They went out to the sitting area in the garden behind the building. They didn't say anything. There were so many questions Karin wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to start or if she should.

"Umm... so, Himeka, since we're friends and all, shouldn't we know a bit more about each other?"

Himeka nodded. "I guess we should. What do you want to know?" She asked with a smile.

"Whatever you're willing to share." Karin said.

"Hmm... my favorite color is lavender, I love sweets, bugs fascinate me, I love to paint, my favorite movie is The Notebook, and small spaces freak me out a little." Himeka said. "What about your family?" Karin asked.

Himeka lowered her head a little. "I'm an only child, my mother passed away when I was a baby, and both families from my mother and father's side wanted nothing to do with them, or me."

Karin mentally kicked herself for asking. "I'm so sorry." Himeka shook her head. "Don't be. My dad is the only family I need. How about you?"

"My favorite color is green, I also love sweets, I have a deep fear of jellyfish but only because one stung me when I was little, and I can't draw very well. As for family, I too am an only child, and I look nothing like my parents." She chuckled a little.

Himeka laughed a bit. "Well, I agree you don't look like your dad, but I'm sure you must look like your mom."

Karin shook her head a little. "Nah. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Maybe you get your looks from your one of your grandparents then."

"Maybe..." Karin thought about it. She'd always wondered when she was young why she didn't look like her parents, but she never dwelled on it too much. Himeka poked her. "Are you okay?" Karin snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just spaced out for a sec. What were you saying?"

"Heheh, while you were day dreaming I asked you if you wanted to come over to my house for lunch to get ready later on. We could go to the Halloween party together."

Karin smiled. "Sounds pretty good."

After the meeting Kirihiko and Kaito came out to meet up with their daughters. Kirihiko and Himeka left not too long after that. After Kaito finished giving Karin the full tour they went home as well.

Aya smiled when she saw her husband and daughter. "How was it?"

Kaito beamed. "It was amazing! Got to spend the morning and afternoon with my little girl and she got to learn more about her old man's job." Karin grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. "Himeka invited me to her place for lunch and to get ready there for the Halloween party. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just make sure to send us a text when you get to that party." Aya said.

Karin nodded and went to her room to get her things ready. She opened her door slowly. "Kazune?" He wasn't there. She frowned.

"Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Yes, I admit I wanted you out of my hair at first, but now... You're my friend, and I just want to help you." She said sincerely.

Kazune was nearby and heard her. He snuck up behind her. "... Boo." Karin jumped. "Eep!" She turned and tried slapping him, but Kazune moved away. "Don't do that!" She stomped her foot. "I hope you heard my apology because I am not repeating myself."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I heard you. Apology accepted. So what are you going to do tonight?"

Karin started getting her costume and anything else she'd need to get ready for tonight at Himeka's place. "I'm going to spend the afternoon at Himeka's. I'm going to get ready for the party and leave with her." Kazune nodded. "By the way, why were you away for so long? Were you really that mad at me?"

Kazune rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I wasn't avoiding you or anything because of what you said. Sure I didn't like it, but whatever. I just needed some time to think."

"Anything I can help with?" Karin asked while she got her things ready. Kazune shrugged. "I know I told you I never leave the house for the most part, and there's a reason for that, but I figured if I did more often maybe I can help you help me. Ya know?" She nodded. "That would be useful."

After getting her things ready, Karin headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Wait." She stopped and turned around. Kazune awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Be careful." He told her. Karin could have sworn she saw a hint of blushing on his face when he said that.

_'Ghosts can blush... ?'_

She didn't think about it for too long though giving him a nod and left. Once she got to Himeka's place she hesitated on knocking the door for a minute. _'No need to be nervous, Karin.'_ She swallowed hard and knocked. A few seconds later, Himeka opened the door and greeted her friend with a smile. "Karin! Come in! I'm so glad you're here."

Karin returned the warm smile and stepped inside. They walked by the living room where Kirihiko was sitting on the couch on his laptop doing research. "Dad? Karin's here."

Kirihiko looked up from his screen. He stiffened a bit when he saw Karin. He put his laptop on the couch beside him and stood up to greet her. "Hello... Karin. Um, please make yourself at home." He said before getting his laptop and going upstairs to his home office.

The girls went to the kitchen to get drinks and went up to Himeka's room afterwards. Karin looked around. The room was simple. The walls were an ivory color. The curtains were a light shade of lavender. The color scheme matched her bed as well. The rest of the furniture was white and a nice bouquet of lilacs on her nightstand added a really nice touch.

"Your room is really pretty, Himeka." Karin noticed her bookshelf filled with books about bugs. She chuckled. "Thanks! What's your room like?" Himeka sat on her bed. Karin joined her. "It's still a little plain since I haven't really decorated it yet. I'd love to paint it a light shade of green one of these days."

Himeka took a sip of her drink. "Why don't we do it?"

"You'd really help me decorate my room?" Karin asked. Himeka nodded. "Of course. We can do it next week even if you'd like."

"That would be awesome! Thank you." They smiled at each other. "I'll be right back. I'm making quesadillas for lunch. I'll go see if they're ready." Himeka left the room and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes Karin needed to use the bathroom. She went out into the hall and looked around. There were a lot of pictures of Himeka growing up on one of the walls. She noticed their were 4 doors. She wasn't sure which was the bathroom.

The first door she opened was a closet. The second was locked. The third door she opened was Kirihiko's office. She was impressed with all the papers he had neatly on his desk and all the books he had in his bookshelves. _'Hard worker.' _She thought. She noticed some pictures on his desk. She walked over and saw one of Himeka. Another with a very pretty woman holding a baby. She assumed it was Himeka's mother.

The third picture caught her attention the most. She saw Kirihiko standing in front of what appeared to be a school. He looked very young. He was smiling, standing next to another guy that looked just like Kazune. Only he had black hair and different colored eyes. Other than that they looked like they could be twins. Karin picked up the picture. _'The resemblance...' _

Kirihiko walked in. "Looking for something?" Karin jumped and turned around. "Mr. Karasuma, I'm so sorry, the door was open, I was- I was looking for the bathroom." He shook his head. "It's fine. But you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." He said as he sat down on his chair. Karin began feeling a little uncomfortable, and embarrassed she had gotten caught looking around. Kirihiko pointed at the picture Karin was still holding. "College. My roommate and I. A friend of ours took that picture." Kirihiko looked Karin in the eyes, almost as if he were looking for something in her eyes.

Examining her you could say. Karin slowly put the picture down. "I'm sorry for entering." She said as she backed away, leaving the room.

"Last door at the end of the hall." He said before she left.

"Hm?"

He chuckled slightly as he got to work. "The bathroom."

Karin nodded even though he couldn't see her with his seat facing the desk. "Thanks." After Karin went to the bathroom she went downstairs to the kitchen where Himeka was getting the plates. Karin helped her. Himeka served the food and the girls sat at the table and ate. "Isn't your dad going to eat?" Karin asked.

Himeka shrugged. "He usually eats a bit later. He doesn't like to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

"Very dedicated. You must be proud of him." Karin said. Himeka smiled a little then frowned slightly. "Yeah... I am proud of him." She said. "So, I couldn't help but pass by your dad's office and saw all the pictures. Your mom is really beautiful." Himeka giggled. "She was, wasn't she."

"And your dad's college roommate. They seemed very close in the picture." Karin said hoping to get something out of her. "Yeah. They used to work together."

"Used to? He moved or something?" Karin asked. "Hmm... I'm not sure. They had an argument a long time ago and just stopped being friends after that." Himeka said. "What was his name?" Karin asked. Himeka thought for a moment. "I... don't remember."

Karin left it at that. After they finished eating they went up to her room to get ready for the party. Before they knew it, it was already 7:30. The party started at 8 and they had agreed to meet up w/ everyone else to go together in a group.

Himeka was in her Little Red costume and Karin was in her Alice costume. Kirihiko went to see them off at the door. "Please be careful, Himeka." She nodded as she hugged her father. "I will, don't worry."

"Try not to come home too late okay? Q-Chan will pick you up. Have fun." The girls waved goodbye. Karin's wave was a little more awkward considering he gave her a look of what seemed to be a mixture of sadness and something else she couldn't quite make out.

While they were walking to the park Karin couldn't help but wonder. "I don't think your dad likes me very much." Himeka turned to her. "What makes you say that?" She shrugged. "Just... I don't know a feeling I get I guess?" Himeka shook her head. "Don't worry about it. He does like you. He's just not used to being around people all that much after mom passed away. He kind of closed himself off from the world and buried himself in work ya know. But trust me, he does. Anyone I like he likes."

Himeka smiled at her friend. Karin tried to return the smile, but she had far too much on the mind. Like the guy in the picture that looks just like Kazune, and whatever it was Jin had meant by strange things occurring on Halloween. Or why Kazune feels he 'knows' Himeka.

They reached the park where everyone else was waiting for them.

Micchi was the first to embrace... er... crush Karin."Micchi... You're crushing me!" He let go of her immediately and flashed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." Karin looked at his costume. "Pirate?" He chuckled. "Not just any pirate! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

Karin laughed. "Love the impersonation." Jin playfully shoved Micchi aside. "Alright dirty lover pirate." Jin stood awkwardly in front of Karin as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind... Thought you might like some company." It took Karin a second to realize he was referring to his costume. He had on a fancy dark red dress shirt, blazer, bow tie, dark blue pants and bunny ears.

"The rabbit from Alice In Wonderland?"

Jin took out a pocket watch from his pocket and nodded giving her a slight smile. "Hope you don't mind?"

She shook her head and returned the smile. "I think you look awesome!" Jin pretended to wipe sweat from his sweat. "Phew." Karin chuckled and looked ahead at the giant tent where the party was being held. It looked like a circus. Miyon and Yuuki had just arrived and greeted everyone else. They were dressed as a Victorian princess and prince. Himeka clapped for them in excitement. "You two look amazing!"

Miyon giggled trying to hide her blush. "Thank you. You look great as well. I love Little Red Riding Hood."

Jin swung his arm around Yuuki's shoulder followed by Micchi. "I see you've found your princess." Jin whispered. Yuuki blushed. "W-what?"

"Make sure to make many heirs." Micchi whispered in his other ear. Yuuki moved away from them 5 shades redder than he was before. "Guys!" They laughed. "So shall we get this party started or what!?" Jin shouted. "YEAH!" the others yelled in unison.

They all walked in the tent. It really did look like a circus. A sinister circus. There were a lot teens around their age and even some young adults all in their costumes having a good time. Karin couldn't help but feel a little freaked out. She's heard of teenage girls going to parties like this and never seen alive again after that.

Jin snapped Karin out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" She shook it off and nodded. "Yeah, just... has anything bad happen when you guys gather here?" Jin shook his head. "Nothing too bad. Some punks sneak in alcohol sometimes but don't worry, there are chaperons here. You might not notice because they're in costume like everyone else." Karin could breathe a little easier now. "Anyone you know?"

He nodded. "My dad. He's the head of police here in town. I think he's wearing a bear costume somewhere around here. Do you want anything to drink?" He offered. Karin shrugged. "Sure." He went to go get the drinks as Himeka and Micchi approached Karin. "Wanna dance?" Himeka asked.

"I'm waiting for Jin. In a while I will." She answered. "Have fun you two." Micchi said with a wink. Karin blushed and shook her head. "It's not like that!" Himeka and Micchi were already on the dance floor dancing to some random club mash-up. Jin had returned with the drinks and handed her a cup. "Thank you." Karin said taking a sip of the punch.

"No problem." He said. They stood their in awkward silence for a few minutes till Karin broke the silence. "Sooo, tell me what strange things happen that you guys don't celebrate Halloween till a day after." Jin shrugged. "An accident that happened years ago. Ever since then things tend to go... bump in the night." He answered.

"Bump in the night?" Karin asked. Jin nodded. "Some stuff goes missing from stores, people swear they see things move on their own and rearranged differently from how they left it. Just some silly stuff and rumors." Jin casually said.

Karin tilted her head to the side. "What happened? The accident?" Jin took a sip of his drink. "A kid died on Halloween years ago." Karin knew she was on to something now. "Who was the kid?" She was really eager to know. Jin chuckled. "I don't know. But hey those are just stories, who's to say whether they're real or not. Hey, do you wanna dance?"

She blushed. "S-sure." They set their drinks down and made their way to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Karin's mind went elsewhere. To Kazune. Another blush crept onto her face. She shook her head trying to get him out of her head._  
><em>

Before they could finish the dance someone in a giant teddy bear costume interrupted their dance. Jin backed away. "What the!? Can I help you with something?" He asked out of frustration.

"Just came to remind you not to come home too late." The person in the bear costume responded. Then he noticed Karin. "Oh, why hello there! Are you Jin's new girlfriend?"

Karin was caught off guard by the sudden question. "Eh?!"

"DAD!" Jin yelled in embarrassment. His dad removed the head of the costume to reveal his face. He looked just like an older version of Jin. He was very handsome Karin had to admit.

He chuckled. "Sorry. Hi, I'm Hiro Kuga, Jin's father. It's very nice to meet you" Jin's dad extended his hand out towards Karin. She shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Kuga, I'm Karin." While Karin wasn't looking he gave Jin a wink and a thumbs up.

Jin blushed furiously out of embarrassment. "Dad! Don't you have somewhere else to patrol? Like anywhere else!?" Hiro thought he had playfully embarrassed his son enough. "Fine fine. I'll go... anywhere else as you say. Have fun you two!" He put his bear head back on and went about his business.

"Sorry about that..." Jin mumbled. Karin shook her head as she laughed. "Don't be. Your dad seems really cool. Is your mom a cop too?" He shook his head. "No. She's a kindergarden teacher in Chicago."

Karin tilted her head to the side. "Chicago?" Jin nodded again. "Uh, yeah. My parents are separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Karin said mentally kicking herself for prying. He shook his head. "Don't be." Things got a little awkward again with the silence after that. "... I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Karin said as she walked to find the restroom. After she located it and went in she looked herself in the mirror and splashed some water on her face.

"Not having fun?" She heard a male voice behind her. Karin jumped and turned around ready to swing at whatever pervert had entered the girls bathroom till she saw the pervert was Kazune. Though the thought of swinging hadn't had left her mind when she saw him but she knew doing so would be pointless. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She tried to whisper.

Kazune shrugged. "I had a bad feeling so I came to check up on you." Karin dried her hands. "That's nice of you but I can take care of myself." She looked at Kazune's face and it reminded her of the picture she found in Kirihiko's study with the dark haired man. She wondered whether she should tell him or not in that moment. "Kazune, I think I made a breakthrough today." She started off.

That caught his attention. "Really? What did you find out?" He eagerly asked. Before Karin could continue Himeka and Miyon had entered the bathroom. "There you are! Haven't seen you since we entered." Miyon said. Karin laughed nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You know us girls randomly go to the bathroom together." Himeka said, half joking. "Was someone else here with you?" She asked. Karin tensed up. "N-no. Why?" Himeka shrugged. "Could've sworn there was someone else in here when we entered." Karin shook her head. "Nope. Not that I know of. Why don't we go back to the party?"

The girls left the bathroom with Karin being the last to leave. Before she exited she turned her head and whispered "I'll tell you later."

Kazune reappeared and sighed. He went out and looked around the party. It kinda bummed him out that he was never able to experience something like this. Not being able to enjoy his youth. He saw Karin across the dance floor dancing with Jin and laughing with the others. Something in him started to boil He didn't mind Karin having fun. Who was he to get in the way of living her life? More than he was doing so already, but seeing her dance with Jin made him feel really uneasy and almost... mad.

_'No Kazune, you aren't jealous... Well, yes you are. But not because of her! Right? You're jealous that you can't do what they're doing! Yeah, that's it...' _He tried not to think about it. Luckily his thought was interrupted when his eyes fell on Himeka and he felt that sense of familiarity again. Kazune smiled sadly. He wasn't sure why but he felt rather melancholic around her, yet he also felt at peace when he saw her.

Before they knew it was already midnight. Everyone was heading out already. "So who's heading out with who?" Micchi asked. "Yuuki is walking Miyon home, and Q-Chan is picking me up. Would anyone else like a ride?" Himeka offered. Micchi yawned. "I actually wouldn't mind that at all if it's not too much trouble."

"Whose Q-Chan?" Karin asked out of curiosity. "He's the one that takes care of me since my dad is always working." Himeka answered. "You probably didn't see him when you came over because he was out running errands for my dad. Do you want us to drop you off at your house? It's pretty late."

As much as Karin would've liked that she knew she had to talk to Kazune as soon as possible. She figured she could talk to him while she walked home. "Um, no that's quite alright. I can walk home."

Jin stepped in. "There's no way you're walking home alone at this hour. Why don't you let me walk you home?" Himeka folded her arms. "Are you sure you don't want us to drop you guys off? It's no trouble really." She said.

Karin shook her head. "No really, it's fine. My dad is picking me up around the corner. You guys go on ahead. He should be there by now. I'll see you guys later!" Karin walked off before they protested even further. Once she was sure there was no one around she called out to Kazune.

"Kazune? Are you here?" She didn't see him or get a response at first. "Kazune?" As she kept on walking she didn't feel so alone anymore. It was like someone was with her, following her. "Kazune? Is that you?" Karin looked around but didn't see anyone. She started feeling uneasy and quickened her pace.

After a few minutes Kazune appeared beside her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Karin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She was glad he was here with her now. "When I went to Himeka's house I happened to pass by her father's study room, and in there I found a picture. Now, before I go on I don't know what it means or if it's some freaky coincidence, but in the picture , there was a man-"

Before she could finish her sentence someone had grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth in the process.

"Karin!"

_End of Chapter. 5_

* * *

><p>A nice cliffhanger for you guys to enjoy. Things are only going to get more interesting from here on out. ;) Chapter 6 will be uploaded tomorrow. Don't worry I'm not going to go away again like last time. The chapter is already finished. Just proofreading now. :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Back with a new chapter as I said I would to make up for my absence. Hope you enjoy! :)

Kazuma finally makes his debut appearance. ;D

**In Love W/A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Karin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She was glad he was here with her now. "When I went to Himeka's house I happened to pass by her father's study room, and in there I found a picture. Now, before I go on I don't know what it means or if it's some freaky coincidence, but in the picture , there was a man-"<p>

Before she could finish her sentence someone had grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth in the process. Her screams were muffled. The assailant pulled out a bit of her hair which made Karin wince in pain and scratch that person's arm, tearing off a piece of the cape that was draped over the arm. Whoever it was that had Karin was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

"Karin!" Kazune shouted. Using every bit of power he had Kazune somehow pushed that person away from Karin and they fell to the ground. To that person it was as if a strong gust of wind had knocked them down. The phantom got up and ran away. Kazune went to Karin who was on the floor sobbing a little. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head and got up slowly. "I-I'm fine..." She dusted herself off and quickly wiped away the tears on her face as she walked on. Kazune wasn't sure what to say or do. He just glided beside her. The walk to Karin's place was silent.

Once they reached her house, all Karin wanted to do was bury herself in bed and not talk to anyone. As she entered she noticed the lights on. She went to the living room and saw her mother had waited up for her. Aya was sitting on the couch drinking tea and reading a book. She placed it down when she noticed her daughter had come in. "Karin! Glad you're finally home. A little more and I would have gone out to get you myself. Sooo, how was the party? Did you dance? Did you have fun? Were there any cute boooys? Tell me everything!"

Aya tried keeping her voice down since her husband was already asleep in their room and didn't want to wake him up. Karin felt a little overwhelmed with all the questions. Though she couldn't help but blush at that last one. Kazune rolled his eyes which earned him a minor glare from Karin whom had noticed his eye roll.

"I- It was fun. I'm really tired, mom. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Karin knew she had to go to her room as soon as possible. She felt a batch of fresh tears threatening to fall. She didn't want her parents to know what had happened to her just now.

She went to her room as soon as possible and closed the door behind her. Leaning on it she slowly slid down to the floor and let her tears out. Kazune stood in front of her. He felt such a rage at whoever had done this to Karin. It was moments like this that made him wish he could hug her.

_'Maybe I can...' _He thought. Kazune got on his knees in front of her. Like before, he used everything he had in him, and he hugged her. Karin was surprised. "H- how are you doing this?"

Kazune wasn't sure how to answer. "Shhh..." Karin started crying and hugged him back. "I had never been so scared before!" He nodded. "I know. I swear if I had noticed something earlier I would've-" He felt Karin shake her head. She looked at him. "Don't. You saved me. That's all that matters. I don't know any other way to thank you, other than my promise to help you find out who you are." She said. Kazune smiled a little and wiped a tear from her face. Karin blushed.

Something about the moment, whether they were caught up in it or if it was because of the position they were in, made Kazune lean in closer to Karin's face. She closed her eyes, leaning in as well. She could feel his lips inches away from hers. Though the kiss never came. Karin opened her eyes and saw Kazune on the floor with a pained expression on his face.

"Kazune! What's wrong?" She tried helping him up but she couldn't touch him anymore. Her hands phased right through him again. He got up on his own. "Sorry, it's just... doing that takes a lot out of me."

Karin nodded slowly. "Okay, but how are you doing it?" Kazune didn't know how to respond. "I don't know. I just can when I really concentrate."

"Are you sure you're really a ghost?" Karin asked him. He shrugged. "What else could I be? Maybe I've developed this ability having been one for so long." Karin thought about it. "Maybe you're right. For a second I thought otherwise, but then I remembered something Jin told me earlier."

He wasn't sure why, but the mere mention of Jin's name made Kazune scoff. "What does the pop star wanna be know about this?" Karin stomped her foot. "Be nice! He told me a kid died on Halloween many years ago. It made me wonder if maybe that kid was you?"

Kazune turned around to face the window. "Maybe. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"There's more. When I went to Himeka's house today, in her father's study there was a picture of him next to a man. They looked very young. The man Mr. Karasuma was with looked like he could be your twin. Only his hair and eyes were a different color."

"... Karasuma. That name sounds so familiar." Kazune tried hard to remember. "It does?" He nodded. "Yeah. I think I've heard it somewhere." He turned around. "The man looked like me?" Karin nodded. "I guess you know what you have to do. You have to find out who that man is." Kazune said.

"How should I do that? I tried asking Himeka but that led nowhere." Karin said.

Kazune walked up to her. "You're either going to have to ask Mr. Karasuma himself, or you're going to have to sneak into his study and find more clues." Karin shook her head. "No way! I'm not invading anyone's privacy. That's my friend's dad for crying out loud!"

"Karin, when you agreed to help me, I'm pretty sure you knew sneaking around to gather information came with the job. Not like you can be open with people to gather information. Hi I'm Karin, and I'm trying to figure out my ghost friend's past. Can you help me find some info?" He said in a very questionable impersonation of Karin. She pouted and looked away. "Fine..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to force you if you're so against it, but unless you have any other leads..."

She shook her head. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>After getting away, he stopped in front of his house to catch his breath. He looked at the hair he had in his hands and clenched his hand into a fist. "Time to know the truth..."<p>

He went in and saw someone coming down from the stairs. He removed his mask.

"Himeka is in her room getting ready for bed."

"Thank you, Q-Chan."

Q-Chan noticed his arm was bleeding. "Kirihiko, are you all right? You're bleeding." Kirihiko clutched his arm. "I'm fine. I'll be in my study." He went up without saying anything further. Q-Chan watched him go up. He loved the Karasuma family very much and had been around since even before Himeka was born, but he was always suspicious of Kirihiko and whatever it was he did in his lab at home. There was a locked door in the house that led to his downstairs lab. Q-Chan could only imagine what horrors went on in there or what it is he's hiding.

Kirihiko was in his lab. He put the strands of hair in a machine that was connected to this big computer. He was performing a DNA test. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the results. Those 3 minutes felt like an eternity to him. After the time was finally up and the paper printed he snatched away the paper from the printer and read it like a mad man. He slowly put the paper down in front of him after he finished reading it.

"It's a match..."

* * *

><p>Karin was in bed, on her side facing the wall. Kazune was laying down next to her on his back looking up at the ceiling. Karin was clutching the piece of cloth she had ripped off from her attacker. She wanted to know who it was, and she was going to find out.<p>

**Early in the Morning...**

Karin woke up rather early for a Sunday morning. She usually sleeps in till 11. She turned to see Kazune was no longer there.

She got up and washed up, then went downstairs to see her parents. Kaito was in the kitchen reading the paper and sipping coffee. Aya was in the living room watching the morning news. "Good morning." Karin greeted her parents. Kaito looked up and smiled. "Good morning, how was the party last night?"

That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She plastered on a fake smile and told her parents just how much fun she had last night at the party, which wasn't a lie technically. She did have fun at the party. She just left out the part where she got attacked by some creep.

Karin went to her room and texted Jin to see if he wanted to hang out.

_Hey, it's Karin. Had a great time last night. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?_

_- Karin_

_I had fun too. :) and I would love to but I'm stuck at the store doing inventory. :( Sorry._

_- Jin_

_That's alright. Would you like some company?_

_-Karin_

_That'd be awesome!_

_- Jin_

Karin smiled at her phone and got ready. It was more than perfect that Jin was at the store. She was hoping he would be. She wants to know who her phantom is and she's going to find out no matter what. After getting ready Karin headed out. On her way she giggled to herself at the people doing the walk of shame in their costumes looking very hung over.

Once she arrived at the store she knocked on the door which was locked and Jin opened it for her. "Hey, Alice." Karin giggled. "Hi. How's the inventory coming along?" She asked trying to make small talk before she tells him the real reason she's there. "A pain in the ass." He answered.

"Anything I can help you with?" Karin offered as she sat down. He shook his head. "Nah, that's all right. Thanks though."

Karin looked around the store, hesitating to ask. "I have a confession to make, I actually came here for a reason." She started off. "Really now?" Jin asked with a smirk on his face. Karin blushed. "Nothing like that!" He pretended to wipe a tear from his face. Karin's face went from playful to serious as she walked up to him. "I came here because there's something I want to know, and you're the one that can give me the answer."

Jin, suddenly growing nervous, stopped what he was doing. "What is it?"

"I have to know the names of everyone who got a Phantom of the Opera costume." She said. "Uhh, may I ask why?" He asked giving her a strange look.

Karin faced the other way. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

Jin shrugged. "I'm sorry but I can't give you that information. Customer confidentiality policy." Karin felt a little annoyed. "I REALLY need that information." Jin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to understand. "Why? You do know I could lose my job if I gave you that list right? Unless you can give me a good enough reason, I can't. I'm sorry." Jin really wanted to help her because, well, he liked her.

Karin bit her lip. She wasn't ready to tell anyone. "... Fine." She walked out the store. "Karin, wait!" She had already left. Jin sighed.

She knew she shouldn't be angry at Jin. It's perfectly understandable that he wouldn't be so willing to give out information like that and risk his job for a girl he barely knew. Yet, she still was. Well, she was just angry that it didn't go how she thought it would. Then there was still having to find information on the mystery look-alike for Kazune. She did think about just asking Himeka to go over and investigate, but she didn't know how'd she'd be able to without Himeka questioning her. She'd have to sneak in.

Karin went back home. She looked out her window in her room to watch Himeka's house. She was hoping by some chance they'd go out so she could go over. Kazune appeared behind her. He tried touching her shoulder but couldn't. Though Karin knew he was there from the sudden chill that ran down her spine when he did that. She turned around, though she didn't realize how close he was till she did. Karin blushed. It reminded her of the moment they almost shared last night. She didn't know what it meant. She also wondered if Kazune thought about it.

_'Snap out of it Karin! There's no way you could like a ghost...'_

She shook the thought. "I'll go over when they leave." He didn't say anything and Karin just turned around to keep looking out the window. Some time later Kirihiko had stepped out. That was her cue. Karin went downstairs and snuck out without her parents noticing. She entered through the backyard and stared up at the house. Karin wasn't sure if her friend was home, but she figured Himeka wouldn't go to her father's study after contemplating over it for a good while.

Karin took in a deep breath and slowly opened the back door. She was hoping it wouldn't be locked. Karin walked slowly trying not to make any type of sound. She went upstairs and went to the study. _'Easier than I thought...' _

She saw the picture where she had left it. There were other pictures around so maybe he wouldn't notice. Karin took it out of the frame and saw the back which had 'Kirihiko and Kazuto' written. She put the picture in her pocket and looked around. She saw a small notebook opened on his desk. Karin figured it was his journal. She didn't want to read it, but something in her just made her pick it up and read it anyway. There were things written in there about cloning and 2 locked doors. One she knew was out there in the hall. The second which he referred to as lab caught her attention.

Then it went on to talking about finally finishing what he started and finding someone he's been looking for as well as his dear friend not being able to stop his experiments.

"Kazuto..." Karin read the name out loud. Her curiosity was bubbling inside of her now. She had to see the lab. What was Himeka's father involved in? She figured it had something to do with the mystery man, Kazuto. She went downstairs. She saw Himeka in the kitchen with Q-Chan. She hid behind a chair in the sitting room. After she heard footsteps walking out and a door closing she assumed they had both stepped out. She sighed in relief.

Karin located the door Kirihiko spoke of in his journal. It was locked. She took one of her pins and picked the lock with it. She mentally thanked her friends from her old home for teaching her. She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her. It was pretty dark. She got her phone out and let it light her way downstairs.

She couldn't believe it. There really was a lab down there. There were computers, monitors, incubators, and all sorts of test tubes. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

_'Does Himeka know about this?' _Karin wondered as she looked around. Without noticing she bumped into a desk knocking down a folder. Papers flew everywhere. "Dammit!" She whispered. Karin tried picking them up. She heard the door open and close. "That's strange, this door is always locked..." She heard a male voice. Kirihiko's voice.

Panic started setting in. She picked up a few more papers and put them back on the desk in the folder. She figured she had grabbed all the papers and hid under a desk. Kirihiko briskly made his way downstairs. "Himeka? Q-Chan?" He looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, though he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been there... Or is still there.

Kirihiko paced back and forth in front of the desk Karin was hiding under. He stopped when he noticed a paper near by on the floor. He went to pick it up. Karin rolled her eyes.

_'Of course I missed one...'_

"Missed one..."

Karin jumped hitting her head with the desk. She rubbed the top of her head. "Owie..." She saw Kirihiko kneeling behind her. The desk didn't have a back. She crawled up from under the desk. Kirihiko grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing here!? How did you get in here?" Karin was too scared to answer. He softened when he saw the frightened look on her face, but he didn't let go of her.

"Why did you sneak in here?" Kirihiko asked, calming down. Karin was about to answer when she noticed his forearm was bandaged up. "... What happened to your arm?"

Kirihiko covered it up with his sleeve. "Just a scratch..." Karin backed away slowly. "A scratch? It was you wasn't it..."

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Kirihiko knew exactly what she was talking about but he wasn't going to let her rat him out. "Listen young lady, you are going to leave right now and we're going to forget this ever happened before I report you for breaking in. Do you understand?"

It seemed like a good deal to Karin. She just nodded and let him guide her out. He made sure to lock the door to the lab behind him. After escorting her out Kirihiko took out a picture from his pocket and stared at it before putting it against his chest and sighing. "Suzuka..."

* * *

><p>Karin went back to her house and to her room. She smacked her forehead a few times. "I'd be the worst spy ever!"<p>

Kazune stepped in before she smacked herself even more. "What happened?" Karin sat on the bed. "He caught me. But he said he wouldn't press any charges if I left and didn't say anything. He has a hidden lab in his house. There's another locked door upstairs but I didn't have time to check it out. He's experimenting something from what I read in his study but he didn't say what. Only that he was almost finished. But I did have time to grab this." Karin said, pulling out the picture from her pocket.

Kazune examined the photograph. The guy in the picture really did look like him. "Kazuto?"

Karin stood up. "Ringing any bells? It kinda sounds to me like you two could be related." She said. This gave Kazune new found hope. He might have a family out there somewhere, and this guy might be part of it. "I'm gonna go to the library in a bit to check the records. Wanna come?"

He nodded. Of course he was going. This was huge!

Karin got her bag and they both went to the library. They went to the back where all of the town's records were kept. From ever newspaper, to magazine, to a list of every citizen living in town. It was perfect to figure out who this Kazuto was.

She told the librarian she was doing a report for school on Kirihiko and his colleague in the photo and needed some information on him. The librarian went to get the information Karin asked for. Karin faced Kazune. "Whatever we may find out now, just know it'll be okay." Her reassurance made him smile.

After the librarian came back both Kazune and Karin were surprised. She came back with barely any papers. Just a newspaper and another piece of paper. You'd think there'd be more on him.

"Here's everything we have on Kazuto Kujyou." The librarian said handing it over to Karin. She thanked the librarian and sat down. She read the paper. "Local scientists win prestigious prize for cloning research. Kazuto Kujyou and Kirihiko Karasuma." Karin remembered having read something about that in Kirihiko's journal. The rest didn't really give much insight. She skimmed till she saw something that caught her eye. "Wife of Kazuto, Suzuka says she is very proud of her husband." Kazune read with her.

The other paper only showed that they were once residents in town but it didn't say where they lived or where they are now. "Soooo what does this mean?" Kazune asked. "I don't know. How is it that there's barely anything in here about Kazuto? Maybe there's something here on Suzuka that may help us."

A guy nearby had overheard Karin. He walked up to her. "Pardon me for eavesdropping, but did you say Kazuto and Suzuka?"

"Hm?" Karin looked up to see you a young guy with chestnut colored hair and dark eyes that reminded her of eyes she had previously seen but couldn't seem to think of where at the moment. "Y-yes."

Kazune got a headache looking at the guy.

_Flashback..._

_"Kazune you're such a wimp!" A dark haired little boy teased. Kazune was crying. "Get it away from me!" He smacked the bug away from the other boy's hand._

_"Geez Kazune you're already 4 years old start acting like a man!' The 5 year old said swinging his small arm around Kazune's shoulder._

Kazune wasn't sure what had just happened. _'Am I remembering... ?'_

The guy looked at Karin with a serious look. "Why? How do you even know those names?"

Karin grew uneasy. Who was this guy? "I'm doing a report on him and Mr. Karasuma for school. He had told me about his colleague and suggested I come here."

"Karasuma..." The guy repeated. '_I haven't heard that name in so long...' _He nodded. "Fine. You won't find anything here though. If you want more information meet me in 10 minutes at the park across the street." Before Karin could say anything he had left.

"What was that all about-?"

"Go to him." Kazune said. Karin looked at him. "You trust this guy's word?" He nodded. "Yeah." He felt more than trust towards the guy they had just met. Kazune wasn't sure how to describe it though.

Karin went to the park and found the guy sitting on a bench. She sat next to him.

"Kazuma." He said.

"Kazuma?"

He chuckled. "That's my name." She nodded. "Oh. I'm Karin."

Kazuma looked at her. "So you're doing a report for school huh?" Karin nodded. "What can you tell me?"

"After their research proved it was possible to clone someone they began experimenting. It didn't work out, Kazuto began a different type of research without Kirihiko and he and his family moved away after that." It seemed a little vague to Karin.

"That's all? Why isn't there more information on him? And how do you know this?" Karin asked. Kazuma was starting to get annoyed with the questions. "You won't find much on him. After he left he's made sure to keep a very low profile. I know this because it isn't exactly a secret around here for long time residents who knew them."

"You knew them?" Karin has been making mental notes of everything he's saying. "Not personally. I was very young when they left."

Kazune whispered into Karin's ear. "Ask him if he knows me."

Karin was nervous to ask but she did anyway. She noticed Kazuma was leaving. When did he even get up?

"Wait! Do you know someone named Kazune?"

He stopped right there.

"..."

_End of Chapter. 6_

* * *

><p>I think we all know what his answer is going to be. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Kinda felt like this chapter was a tad short, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Kazune whispered into Karin's ear. "Ask him if he knows me."<p>

Karin was nervous to ask but she did anyway. She noticed Kazuma was leaving. When did he even get up?

"Wait! Do you know someone named Kazune?"

He stopped right there.

"..."

Kazuma turned around with a mixture of sorrow and anger. He grabbed Karin and shook her a bit. "Where did you hear that name!?" They were getting looks from people surrounding them. Kazune was ready to jump in. Kazuma realized people were staring and he let go her. "Sorry..."

Karin rubbed her arms. He had grabbed her pretty hard. "So that name does ring a bell."

Kazuma paused. "No. I don't know anyone by that name and don't ever ask about the Kujyou's again!" He ran away. Karin sighed. Probably their most important lead had escaped.

Karin sighed. "I'm sorry." Kazune shook his head. "Don't be. I get the feeling this isn't the last of him we'll be seeing."

Once Kazuma was sure he had ran far enough he took out his phone and dialed. "Hello? Hey. I didn't want to alarm you, but someone was asking about him, and you."

* * *

><p>Karin went back home and to her room. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. That did not go unnoticed by her mother. Aya went up to her room and knocked.<p>

"Come in." Karin answered. Aya opened the door slowly. "Heeey. What's up?" Karin shrugged. "Not much?"

Aya chuckled and walked in. "Doesn't seem like it. You've been coming and going the whole day. Busy?"

Karin looked away. "Yeah. Just, having one of those days where I can't decided whether I want to stay out or stay at home." Aya nodded. "Aah." Honestly she had no idea what Karin meant but she wasn't going to admit that. She just figured it was some modern girl problem. She certainly didn't have that problem at her age.

"Well, alright then." You could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Aya knew her daughter was up to something but she figured it was harmless so she let it be and left. Karin sighed. She knew she wasn't the most sneakiest person on the planet, but there was one other thing she needed to do.

Kazune could tell Karin had something on her mind but he didn't question her. "So now what?"

Karin thought about it. "I guess we can ask around and find out where Kazuma lives and question him further. We have to find him, he's our best shot right now at finding out more about Kazuto." Kazune closed his eyes and concentrated to see if he could perhaps remember something. It's like he could feel something coming to him but he couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

><p>Kazuma drove to the neighboring town and pulled up in front of a decent sized mansion. Bigger than your average house but nothing too fancy. He sighed before ringing the bell for the gate. A few seconds the gate opened and he walked up to the door. He didn't knock though.<p>

Someone opened the door before he had the chance to. "Kazuma." A woman embraced him lovingly. He hugged her right back, enjoying the moment.

"Hi mom." They parted after a few seconds. "How are you? How's school?" She asked. Kazuma smiled a little. It was just like her to always worry as much as she did. _'Such a mom...' _He jokingly thought. "I'm fine and so is school." He answered.

They went to the dining room and sat down. "Do you want anything?" She offered. Kazuma shook his head. "No, thank you."

The both of them stayed silent for a while. They both knew he was there for a reason, but the subject made them rather hesitant to talk about it.

"When are you coming home?"

Kazuma sighed. He didn't live with his parents. He lived on the remote side of the town neighboring where his parents live, to attend college. That, and issues with his father. "Not anytime soon." He responded. She nodded slowly. She knew perfectly things between her son and her husband were pretty strained.

"Suzuka?" A mature male voice called out. "I picked up Kazusa."

A young girl around 14 years old walked in. She had long blonde hair, like her mother, except her mother's was more of a dirty blonde as opposed to the girl's hair whose was a lighter blonde. She also had emerald colored eyes like her mom.

"Kazuma!" Kazusa jumped into his arms. Kazuma chuckled. "Hey squirt. Still wearing those bunny ears I see." He said as poked at the bunny ears she was wearing. She would wear them all the time. Only time she took them was when she showered.

A man walked in shortly afterwards. "Kazuma..."

Kazuma let go of his little sister and stood up. "Father..."

Suzuka intervened before anything more could be said. "Kazuto, the three of us need to talk. Kazusa, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get started on that homework?"

Kazusa nodded. "Sure." She obediently went upstairs and left her parents and brother to talk. The 3 of them went to the living room and sat down.

"What is it?" Kazuto asked. He didn't like the look on their faces.

"It's about Kazune..." Kazuma started off. That immediately caught Kazuto's attention. "Someone asked me about him, and about you two."

Suzuka looked down. "Do we know this person?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. It was some girl. She said her name was Karin. She was looking for information about you guys when I first saw her at the library. She said she was writing an essay about you. Then she asked me if I knew someone named Kazune." He said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kazuto said standing up. "Why would a girl know about us? The Kujyou name is dead in that town... And how does she know about Kazune? No one does!" Suzuka placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm down her husband. He held her hand.

Kazuma shrugged. "She said Kirihiko told her about you."

Kazuto let go of his wife's hand and clenched his fists. That name brought nothing but anger to him.

* * *

><p>Later on that night after Karin's parents went to bed Karin changed into an all black outfit. A longsleeved black sweater that went past down her waist with black leggings and a black leather jacket. She couldn't help but feel like a bad ass as she looked in the mirror. She put on a black beanie hat and got a small black bag.<p>

Kazune was starting to get a little concerned. "What are you doing? And what's in that bag?" He caught Karin off guard. "Hmm... Nothing you need to worry about." She simply said before opening the window. Kazune looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Tell me what you're planning to do, Karin." He demanded.

Karin glared at him. "Don't worry about it." She went to the attic to get some rope her parents kept there as a just in case along with a bunch of other survival stuff. Kazune followed. He saw her getting the rope, and almost tipped over the black box he kept up there in the process.

"Karin watch it!"

Karin was taken back with the tone he had used just now. He looked very angry and flew over to the box, making sure no harm had come to it. "Do you have to be so damn clumsy!?" He yelled at her.

Normally Karin would respond with just as much anger but she couldn't since her parents were asleep and she was supposed to be as well technically. She looked at him with just as much anger before leaving. She'd tell him off in the morning she thought to herself.

She went back to her room with the rope in her hands and tied it to her bed. After tugging on it and making sure the rope was secured she proceeded to go down the window. Karin gave herself a mental pat on the back for actually being able to do it. She ran to the costume shop.

Once she got there she took out a lock pick from her small bag and carefully opened the door. She slowly went in making sure not to set off any type of alarm. She went over to the counter and picked the lock to one of the cabinets. She was sure this was the drawer Jin had opened when he was doing inventory. She figured the customer records would be there as well.

Little did Karin know that once she had entered a silent alarm went off that let the store's owner know someone had broken in. He and the police were on their way. Karin was too busy taking pictures of the records to go over them in the morning. "Got it!" She whispered to herself. As she locked the cabinet back up the police were already outside and surrounding the store.

"Come out with your hands up!" She heard a familiar voice shout from the outside.

Karin went pale. She turned slightly and saw Jin's father, a few other cops, the owner of the store, and Jin all outside. She mentally cursed herself.

_'What should I do? What should i do?" _She repeated over and over in her head. She ran to the back and tried to escape but a female cop stopped her and grabbed her. She handcuffed Karin and took her to the front. The owner looked angry. "What did you try to steal!?" He yelled at Karin. She paid no mind to him though. The only person she focused on was Jin. Both him and his father were surprised to see it was Karin who had broke in.

Jin looked very disappointed. "Ka- How- How could you... ?" He could barely make out a sentence to her. Hiro frowned. He told one of his collegues to make sure his son got home safe. He took Karin in his car to the station. Karin felt like she was going to throw up the whole ride there.

Once they arrived she was placed in the interrogation room. Karin was panicking. She wasn't sure what to do. Luckily she still had her phone and texted Himeka.

_I didn't know who else to contact. I'm in the precinct. I did something very bad, but I promise I had a reason! What should I do?_

_- Karin_

Himeka was asleep when she recieved the text. The glow from her phone which was next to her on her nightstand woke her up. She read the text though it took a her a second to fully comprehend what she was reading. "Karin!" Himeka shouted with worry. She quickly changed and woke her father to take her to the precinct. She told her father Karin was there and needed help. Normally Kirihiko would tell his daughter to let the cops deal with it but at the mention of Karin's name he changed as fast as he could and they both went to the precinct.

Once they arrived Himeka saw Jin sitting down on one the chairs. He looked pretty down. Himeka went up to him. "Have you seen Karin!?" He faced away. "Yeah. My dad is about to question her right now." He said. Himeka sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Jin couldn't find it in him to tell Himeka. He couldn't even belive that Karin would be that kind of person. He had to talk to her first and get the story straight. Without her noticing, Kirihiko slipped into the room next door to the questioning room. He could see Karin from the one-way mirror. She looked very distraught.

Hiro turned around and saw Kirihiko. With a serious face he walked past him and opened the door. "You shouldn't be here." He said as he motioned for Kirihiko to leave.

Kirhiko pretended to frown. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat your brother?" Hiro glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Karin, why is she here?" He asked pointing in her direction.

"I can't tell you that." Hiro said. Kirihiko smirked. "Tsk tsk. Hiro, that's your niece's best friend. She's very concerned about her friend."

Hiro really wanted to punch Kirihiko right now. Despite his issues with his brother, he truly had nothing against Himeka. He thought she was a very sweet girl and was a good friend to his son. He sighed as he he rubbed his temple. "She broke in to the costume shop..."

Kirihiko nodded. "Another break in? That girl doesn't quit."

"Wait what?"

"I found Karin snooping around my lab, uninvited earlier, but that stays between us." Kirihiko said as he was leaving. "Wait." Hiro said. There was something he wanted to ask, but he wasn't quite sure how to get it out.

"No. Himeka doesn't know that you're her uncle. You don't want people knowing the mad scientist is your brother, remember?" Kirihiko said as if reading Hiro's mind.

Hiro looked away. "It's not that and you know it..."

Kirhiko chuckled. "But you still think it." He left after that. Himeka was still with Jin. She hadn't noticed when he left. "I've been informed Karin broke into the costume shop." He told his daughter. Himeka gasped. "I didn't think it was this serious." She said.

"Did she happen to mention why?" Kirihiko asked them both. Both Jin and Himeka shook their heads. "She said she had a reason to." Himeka said.

It hit Jin after a seconds. He remembered Karin wanted something when she passed by. _'Is that what she was after?' _

* * *

><p>Karin's parents were asleep till the phone started ringing. Aya was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was about to be 2 in the morning.<p>

"Who could be calling at this hour?" She wondered.

Kaito yawned. "They'll probably just leave a message. You can check in the morning." He said. They would've left it at that but whoever it was calling was pretty persistent since the phone wouldn't stop ringing. "Ugh. I'll get it." Aya said as she rolled out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

On the other line an officer spoke to her telling her Karin had been placed under arrest for breaking and entering. "W-what?" Aya couldn't believe it.

After hanging up she went to Karin's room and opened the door. No one was there and the window was open with rope hanging out of it.

"KAITO! KARIN'S BEEN ARRESTED!" She went back to her room and changed as fast as possible. Kaito thought his wife was joking till he saw the look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" She said. "We have to go to the precinct. Now!"

Kaito too got ready and the both of them headed for the precinct to get their daughter.

Kazune was in the attic. He had heard everything.

"Karin's been arrested?"

* * *

><p>Hiro entered the interrogation room. He sat across from Karin. "Why?" He simply asked.<p>

Karin wasn't sure what to say. She felt pretty embarrassed over this whole situation. It got completely out of hand. She didn't mean for it to come down to this. "I needed something..."

"What was so important you felt that you needed to turn to robbery?"

"I didn't steal anything!" She said defensively. "There was something I needed to look at. Breaking in was the only way I could get that information."

Hiro nodded slowly. "Go on." Karin sighed. She didn't want anyone knowing. "I needed the customer records. I needed to know who was wearing a certain costume."

"Why?"

"Whoever it was... That person attacked me." Karin knew coming clean was her only option at this point. "I tried asking Jin for the records but he wouldn't give them to me, which is understandable, but I had to know..." She said.

Hiro was shocked. "Someone attacked you!? When? Was it after or during the Halloween party."

"After. Please don't tell my parents! They'd freak out if they knew. I thought I could handle this on my own, I have pictures of the records I didn't steal anything!" She argued.

"I can't not inform your parents. That would be wrong on my part. Besides they were contacted a while ago and they're here. You may not have stolen anything but you still broke in. As for the attacker we'll look into it. I promise nothing further like that will happen to you again." He assured her. "I'll convince the shop's owner to drop the charges as well."

She was truly grateful for everything Jin's father was doing. "Thanks..." Hiro opened the door and her parents rushed in. They hugged her tight.

"Karin are you alright? Are you hurt?" Aya asked.

"What the hell were you doing breaking in some costume shop!? I thought we raised a sweet daughter not a theif! Whatever you took you'll return immediately!" Kaito furiously said.

Hiro shook his head. "There will be no need for that. Karin why don't you step out? I'll explain everything to your parents."

She nodded and left. She saw Himeka and Jin and ran to them. She hugged her best friend and sat down with them. "Karin are you alright? What happened? Is it true? Did you really break in?" Himeka asked.

Jin couldn't look at her. Karin frowned. "Yeah. It's true. I really needed to get information on the customer records. Jin, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry. I needed those records to find out who bought a Phantom of the Opera costume. Whoever it was attacked me last night..."

"Oh my god, are you alright!? Karin why didn't you say something sooner?" Himeka hugged her again. Jin got angry. "Had you told me that I would've helped you! Did that person hurt you? Did they..." He didn't want to say the R word.

Karin shook her head, knowing where he was going with that last question. "No. It wasn't easy for me to say it out loud so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry Jin, I didn' t mean to hurt you."

"No no. Don't be. As long as you're okay that's all that matters." Jin said. "What's going to happen to you?" Himeka asked.

"Well, Jin's dad is going to have the charges dropped, but expect me to be grounded till the day I get married." Karin said with an eye roll.

Her parents came out at that point. "Karin! Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Her mom asked her. Karin didn't want to talk about it. "It's not something I want to talk about..."

Kaito folded his arms. "Oh we're going to talk about it young lady. In the car now, we're going home."

Karin left with her parents. Himeka left shortly afterwards with her dad too. Hiro came out once he was finished with everything. "Jin? What are you doing here? You were to be sent home."

Jin stood up. "I couldn't go home knowing Karin was in here. She told me everything."

"Will you look after her when you can?" His dad requested.

"You don't even have to ask." Jin said.

He'd protect Karin no matter what.

_End of Chapter. 7_

* * *

><p>Prepare for more plot twists later on ;D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Really glad to still have readers after all this time. You guys are awesome! And Happy Halloween!

**In Love W/A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Karin left with her parents. Himeka left shortly afterwards with her dad too. Hiro came out once he was finished with everything. "Jin? What are you doing here? You were to be sent home."<p>

Jin stood up. "I couldn't go home knowing Karin was in here. She told me everything."

"Will you look after her when you can?" His dad requested.

"You don't even have to ask." Jin said.

He'd protect Karin no matter what.

* * *

><p>After returning home, Karin's parents had her sit down in the living room. They didn't say anything to her for the first couple of minutes which made Karin very nervous. They just stared at her with a serious expression on their faces. They stood a few seconds later and went to the hall to talk.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Aya asked her husband. "If she tried keeping something like this from us who knows what else she could be keeping or how long she's been sneaking out."

Kaito nodded slowly. "I guess we have to be more strict with her from now on." He simply said. Aya nodded. "Fine, but not too strict. That might make her rebel even further."

This seemed like a pretty good solution to them. They went back to the living room where Karin waited patiently. Kaito sat down in front of her. "Your mother and I have agreed that we need to start being more strict with you."

Karin scoffed. "Oh come on, you can't be serious." They both stayed quiet and gave her the same serious look they had on before. Karin stood up. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"But you're acting like a child! Not telling us you got attacked and trying to solve this problem on your own like some goddamn detective by breaking into places is so irresponsible I don't even know where to begin!" Kaito angrily shouted. Karin didn't know what to say. She had never seen her father this angry before. She'd be lying if she said it didn't frighten her.

"You are to come home straight after school everyday. You may only go out on Saturdays if it's with a group and you have to be back home before the sun goes down. When you go out we have to know where you are at all times. I want a call or text when you arrive to the place, and again when you are leaving. Either your mother or I will pick you up. Is that understood?"

Karin nodded slowly at her father.

Glad that the conversation was finally over, Karin went up to her room, slamming the door shut.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "That's very mature of you, Karin!" He said loud enough so she could hear him.

Karin plopped herself on the bed. Kazune was relieved to see her. "I'm glad you're back. I was worried sick about you. What happened? Where did you go?"

She didn't really feel like talking about it. "Find someone else..." She mumbled into her pillow.

Kazune couldn't hear her. "What?"

Karin faced him. "I said find someone else! I can't help you! My parents did their own version of grounding, and I don't see how I can help you now..." Kazune's face softened as he hugged her. Well, Karin couldn't feel the hug completely, but it's the thought that counts.

"I'm not going to leave you, Karin. We're in this together." He said. Karin couldn't help but feel all bubbly inside when he said that.

"What did you do?" He asked her. "I broke into the costume shop... I wanted the customer records to see who bought that costume. I figured it could give me the name of whoever attacked me." She waited for him to shout her what a dumb idea it was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kazune asked her. That surprised her. "What?" He let go of her. "Why didn't you tell me that's what you were after. I would've gone to get that information for you if you had asked or at least told me what you were planning on doing. I would've done it."

Karin was glad to have someone like Kazune. "Well, mission accomplished at least." She said as an effort to smile. She showed him the picture she had taken of the records. "It doesn't say the name unfortunately, only the initials." Karin said disappointedly. "Look, right next to the only Phantom costume purchased"

"K. K." Kazune said, finishing her sentence.

Karin nodded. "And who's the only person we know with those initials?"

Realization hit Kazune. "Kirihiko Karasuma..."

* * *

><p>It was morning already. To Himeka, Karin, and Jin it felt like the sun had come up way too fast. Then again, they did sleep only a mere 4 hours after getting home from the precinct. In other words, they were zombies going to school that morning.<p>

After Karin got ready she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She sat down and put her head down, not even bothering to speak to her parents. She had to admit, she may have gone about things the wrong way, though she saw no other way, and hey, who likes to be punished anyway?

Her mother, Aya sat at the table awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Kaito sat in silence, reading the paper as he occasionally took sips of his coffee. To anyone who didn't know about the situation would think that he was mad at Karin, well, he was don't get that wrong, but he was mostly concerned for her well being. His little girl was practically a little criminal.

Kaito felt Aya nudge him. She gave him a look which he assumed was signal for 'say something.' He wasn't sure what to say though. Putting the paper down he looked at Karin who was pretty much out of it. He figured he could wing it. But before he could say anything Karin stood up and left out the front door.

Aya glared at him. Kaito did nothing but sigh.

* * *

><p>Karin slowly walked to school. Normally she would wait for Himeka, or the other way around. But she didn't really feel talking to anyone till she absolutely had to. Besides it felt kind of nice walking to school alone. Feeling the breeze and really taking in everything around her. She would be so busy talking to Himeka she never really got to frequently take in everything as she walked to school. She hadn't really noticed the leaves were starting to change color and slowly fall.<p>

As much as Karin would have loved to keep looking around she had already reached the school and went to class As she made her way to the classroom she could feel everyone looking at her as she walked down the halls. She could hear them whispering and snicker. Karin rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to be a long day.

After making it to her class everyone in the room went silent as Karin entered. The gang was already there. Himeka seemed like her usual self Karin noted. Jin was resting his head on his desk. Himeka saw Karin and waved. "Hi Karin! I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I figured you would've wanted a few more minutes of sleep. Are you alright?"

Karin smiled a little. "Yeah. Kinda thought you wouldn't want to be seen with the criminal." Himeka gasped. "I would never think that about you! I know you had your reasons for what you did. Just because the rest of the town doesn't, doesn't mean we'll treat you any differently." Karin was touched. She was very grateful to have met Himeka.

Micchi hugged Karin tightly. "I heard what happened. I was so worried! Didn't think you'd show up today honestly." He said, releasing her. She nodded. "Beats staying at home with my parole officers- I mean parents."

Jin lifted his head up. "How much trouble are you in?" He asked her. "I have to come home after school immediately unless I'm doing something school related, and when I go out on weekends I have to be accompanied by someone at all times, check in with them wherever I go and be home before the sun goes down."

They all grimaced. "Yeouch. At least you can still go out on weekends. I know if it were my parents, they'd lock me up in a dungeon till I get married." Yuuki commented. Micchi swung his arm around his shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing you already have your bride picked out." Both Yuuki and Miyon went red from head to toe.

The rest of that class seemed like a blur to Karin. Before she knew it, it was already lunch time.

As she was putting her books in her locker to meet her friends in the lunchroom 3 girls went up to her. They were nicknamed the 3 B's. Some figured it was because their names all started with a B, but to others they had that nickname for a different reason.

The leader, Bianca purposely pushed her aside as she walked by Karin. "Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to push the thief."

Karin frowned. "I'm not a thief... Unless you have all of the details leave me alone."

"Yeah, leave you alone so you can make away with what you stole. I should check my pockets just in case and make sure everything's in there." The three laughed and left. It was official. Karin felt like shit about the situation. No amount of protest from her friends would change that.

Karin went to the cafeteria and sat down in silence. Himeka put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry. Karin nodded, flashing the most sarcastic smile she could. "Peachy. Bianca really knows how to say hi to someone." She said frowning again.

Miyon scoffed. "Someone should really put a muzzle on that girl." Micchi shook his head. "She'd probably just enjoy it." He said, making a reference to Bianca's reputation with most of the guys in school. Jin chuckled. "Most likely. But seriously Karin, those who say shit don't know what happened. All that should matter is that your friends know the truth and we're gonna stick by you no matter what."

Karin didn't think that would make her feel better, but somehow, it did.

The rest of that week went a little better. People still spoke about her, but not as frequent as the first day back from it all. She had her friends to thank for that. She'd find a way to thank them eventually, but first there were a few things she needed to take care of first.

The following Saturday night Karin was in her room, thinking. Her dad and most of his coworkers had gone off to a convention to promote their newest medicine in New York for the weekend. Her mom was in the living room watching Ryan Gosling movies so getting past her shouldn't be hard Karin thought.

She planned on sneaking over to Himeka's house and search Kirihiko's room for the phantom costume. It was perfect since Kirihiko was away at the convention and Himeka was spending the night at Miyon's. Instead of going through the hassle of sneaking out the window Karin just went out the front door with ease since Aya was distracted in the living room. Kazune was with her.

"You're crazy you know that?" He said as he kept watch while Karin snuck in. She grinned. "Tell me something i don't know." After succesfully sneaking into the Karasuma home, Karin made her way upstairs. She went to Kirihiko's room and started looking around. She was hoping to find a receipt or the costume itself. Much to her dismay, she was unable to find anything.

"Do you think he threw it out?" Karin asked Kazune. He thought about it. "It's possible. He seems like a very smart guy, I doubt he'd still have it. It'd be like a murderer keeping the victims body on his front yard."

Karin shuddered at the thought. Just as she was about to give up completely something caught her eye. In his closet there was a small locked box. She went up to it and picked it up. Kazune got a bad vibe. "We're supposed to be looking for clues not vandalizing." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. There might be a clue in here. You never know."

Her lock picking skills came in handy once again. Though she wasn't prepared for what she found in that box. There were pictures.

Pictures of her.

Karin dropped the pictures. "He- he's been taking pictures of me? It really must be him..." She mumbled that last part. Kazune couldn't make out what she had said. "What?"

She turned to him. "He's definitely the one who attacked me!"

Kazune wasn't sure what to think. "Are you sure these are of you? They look kind of..." He didn't want to say old. "They look, not recent." Karin looked at the pictures again. "That's true, they don't look recent at all. Well, whoever it is she looks a lot like me. Do you think maybe he thinks I'm her? Is that why he attacked me?"

Kazune shrugged. There was no way to be certain. "How can you be so sure it was him?"

Karin lowered her head. "I just do. I can feel it. He had the same injury where I scratched my attacker, the initials on the customer records, the way he looks at me, I just get this feeling... "

He nodded. "Okay, suppose he is and you get him caught for it, what happens to Himeka?" Karin smacked her forehead. She hadn't thought about it. "You're right. I can't do that to her. Especially since he's her only family. What do I do?"

"I suggest you get everything you can on Kirihiko before you do anything."

She nodded. "Yeah. But how? Himeka won't be much help, and everyone else in town is afraid of him."

"That guy from the library. I know he knows more than he let on." Kazune said. Karin felt that way too. "How do we find him?"

"Already a step ahead." Kazune said with a wink. "I looked into him and got his address. Feel like visiting someone?"

Karin smiled. "Let's do this." Kazune extended his hand out to her. "Grab my hand." Karin hesitated. She took one of the photos from the box and put the box back where she had found it. Without noticing, the piece of red fabric Karin always carried with her fell out of her pocket. She took Kazune's hand and he was able to phase her through the walls with him and before she knew it they were both flying in the night air.

Karin was amazed as she looked down. "Everything's so beautiful from up here."

"Yeah, it really is." Kazune said as he looked at Karin, though she didn't get that he was actually referring to her.

They flew to the far side of town where Kazuma lived. It was pretty isolated. The nearest thing by was a college that was about less than a mile away and a few stores.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kirihiko and Q-chan were driving home. He was supposed to be in New York with Karin's dad but for whatever reason he left early yesterday and flew in a while ago. Q-chan had picked him up from the airport.<p>

"You would think one would stay to promote something they helped create." Q-chan brought up. Kirihiko chuckled. "Yeah, well, I don't like being far from my daughter for too long." As Q-chan parked the car Kirihiko went in to unpack. He entered his room, but instead of putting his stuff away he looked around. Something felt... off. Out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He tried shrugging it off as he took his jacket off and put it in the closet. As he turned around he saw something on the floor that caught his eye. It looked like a piece of red fabric. Kirihiko picked it up in horror.

"She knows..."

* * *

><p>"Think he lives alone?" Karin randomly asked. Kazune shrugged. "Let's find out." He landed them both safely in front of his house. It was small, but enough for one person to live comfortably in. Karin nervously knocked on his door.<p>

A few seconds later, Kazuma was right there standing in front of them. He was surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here at this hour? And how did you get my address?"

"I had a friend look it up for me. I'm here because I know you know more than you let on the last time we spoke. I need to know everything you know about Kirihiko."

He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "You've got a lot of guts kid. Fine. But first, why are you so persistent on the matter? I know it's not for some report."

Karin looked away. "It isn't... I have to know because..." She hesitated at first wondering if he would believe her. "I have to know because he attacked me and I want to know why."

Kazuma's eyes widened. "He attacked you? You should come in and fill me in. It's kinda cold out here anyway." Karin went inside without any protest and sat down when Kazuma offered her a seat in the living room. He sat across from her. Kazune, unbeknownst to Kazuma, was sitting next to Karin on the couch.

"I'm very certain he attacked me on the night of a halloween party in town. He always looks at me a certain way. It's pretty unsettling. I think it has something to do with this." Karin said as she slowly pulled out the photo she took. "I have a feeling you might know who she is."

Kazune glared at Karin. "You took the photo!? He's gonna notice... You suck at sneaking around." Karin ignored him even though she really wanted to punch him.

Kazuma took the photo and smiled at it. Karin took that as a sign. "You know her right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. She's my mom. When she was younger of course."

Karin tried piecing together the pieces. "Your mom... So is Kirihiko...?" Kazuma shook his head. "No. He's not my father if that's what you're wondering. Where did you get this from?" Not wanting to freak him out and tell him she stole it from Kirihiko's room she decided to dodge the question as best as she could.

"He had it, I managed to get my hand on it. That's all. Anyway. did they have a relationship before she met your dad?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. He just always had this unhealthy love for my mom. My dad didn't like it. They dirfted apart because of it." He said without thinking.

"Your dad and Kirihiko were friends? Is your dad Kazuto Kujyou!?" Karin stood up. Kazuma didn't know what to say. Before he could say anything red and blue lights started flashing from outside.

Kazuma went to check it out. "What the..." 2 police cars were outside and some cops came out. "Kazuma Kujyou! Come out with your hands up!"

Karin knew that was Jin's dad. She had to get out of there. "What did you do?" She quickly asked him. "I have no idea!" He responded.

"I can't be here... I'm not supposed to be here!" Karin panicked. He figured as much. "Hide!" He instructed. Karin hid in a closet near the front door. Kazuma opened his door and came out. "What seems to be the problem officers?"

Hiro put Kazuma's hands behind his back rather forcefully. "You're under arrest for the assault of Karin Hanazono. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He put Kazuma in the back of his police car.

Karin heard everything. She couldn't believe it. "No... It couldn't have been him." She turned to Kazune who was at loss for words.

Things just took a turn for the worst.

_End of Chapter. 8_

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! Why would the police arrest Kazuma for the assault? Think he really did it? Lemme know what you think will happen next. :) and have a fun, safe Halloween everyone!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I've been meaning to update this story a lot more frequently, but before anyone says anything no I was not lazy in writing XD  
>I have been writing just other fanfics that I plan to publish hopefully sometime between next month and February. Been on fire writing those heheh. As for Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal I have not forgotten about that story, just in the middle of re-writing everything (and I do mean all 40 chapters) before I update it so look forward to that. There will be some changes and corrections as well as a full recap and bio on all of the characters when I update. :)<p>

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>The policemen drove away with Kazuma. Karin was still in the closet trying to process what had just happened. She slowly stepped out.<p>

"Kazune... What do we do?"

Kazune could tell Karin was about to panic, thinking if she had really been in her attacker's home. He shook his head. "We can't do this right now. Right now we have to go to the precinct and check up on Kazuma. You said it yourself, you feel that it's Kirihiko right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but the police-"

He cut her off right there. "The police nothing! Let's go." Kazune wasn't sure why, but he felt very protective right now. Like he needed to be in that precinct right there and then.

They both flew off to the precinct.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirihiko was pacing back in forth in his room thinking about what to do about Karin. He heard a knock on the door. He stopped pacing. "Come in." Q-Chan opened the door and stepped in. "Sir, you should come down and see the news."<p>

Kirihiko was confused as to why Q-Chan would come up just to tell him to the see news, but he went down with him anyway and couldn't believe it. The female reporter was talking about how Kazuma Kujyou was arrested for assaulting a young girl, which was Karin. Kirihiko sat down.

He couldn't help but grin.

_'My plan actually worked.' _He thought to himself. Honestly, he didn't think it would. Kirihiko knew he couldn't go get the costume himself. He knew that'd be the easiest way to get caught. So he disguised himself as Kazuma.

It wasn't that hard. All he had to do was get a wig that looked similar to Kazuma's hair, some contacts, a hoodie, and that was about it. It's not like anyone was familiar with Kazuma in this town anymore. His family had moved when he was young and now that he's living on the secluded part of town, many who knew him growing up don't even know that he's living around there, let alone what he looks like now.

And the fact that in a way it felt like revenge towards the Kujyou family was more than perfect.

* * *

><p>In the precinct Kazuma was sitting down in the interrogation room with Jin's father.<p>

Hiro had a stern look on his face. He was sitting down across from him, resting his chin on the back of both his hands. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

Kazuma shook his head slowly. "I didn't..." He mumbled. "Why would I attack her? I barely know her."

Hiro arched one of his eyebrows. "Barely? So you DO know her?" Kazuma folded his hands as he looked away. "We randomly met a few days ago in the library." He knew the meeting wasn't random and Karin went looking for him, but he wanted to keep Karin out of it as much as possible. Hiro didn't need to know that little detail he thought.

"The attack was the day after Halloween..." Hiro said to himself.

"See? So it couldn't have been me." Kazuma said with a grin. All Hiro wanted to do was to wipe it off his face. "We have incriminating evidence against you that says otherwise."

Karin and Kazune had just arrived to the precinct. Karin looked around. "I don't see him anywhere."

"They must be questioning him right now." Kazune said. "Think you can sneak in?" Karin shrugged. "Aren't there police in there too?"

Kazune took a peak. "Yep. Leave it to me." He said with a wink. Karin slightly blushed.

"Ahem, the two of you are needed in the evidence room." Kazune said with a deep tone. The two officers looked at each other in a questionable manner and left. Karin made sure not to be seen. "How did you do that? I thought I was the only one that could hear you."

Kazune shrugged. "Well, you are, but recently, I've been able to do all sorts of cool tricks. It still kinda takes a lot out of me though."

Karin wasn't sure whether to be impressed or concerned as to what is happening to him. She decided that'd be a conversation for later. She looked through the one-way mirror and could see Hiro and Kazuma. Kazune felt that protective feeling again he felt earlier.

Kazuma looked pretty frustrated. "I told you it wasn't me! Why would I attack her anyway?"

Hiro suddenly had this grin on his face which was pretty unsettling for Kazuma. "I don't know. You tell me. We have evidence that holds pretty strong against you."

Karin and Kazune looked at each other. "What kind of evidence could they have on him?" She asked. Kazune didn't respond though. Hiro took out a tape from his back pocket and played on a television that was in the room. In it you could see a hooded man that looks awfully a lot like Kazuma buying a Phantom costume.

Kazuma banged his fists on the table. "Oh come on! That could be anyone! I've never even stepped foot in that shop!"

Karin put her hands to her mouth in surprise. It was quite compelling evidence. Kazune put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that it wasn't him and she needed to believe that. Karin got the gist and nodded, dropping her hands to her sides and watching.

Hiro shook his head. "Not only does the man in this video look like you, but the initials of the buyer are K.K. Remind of you anyone?"

Kazuma stayed quiet. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. He knew he had done nothing wrong, but someone out there was probably trying to frame him. And if they were then they did a good job at it too. He sighed. "Fine. Even though I didn't do it, I guess I can see how it looks like..."

Hiro got his handcuffs and handcuffed him again, preparing to take him to his cell. Kazune got angry. "No!" Karin was surprised at Kazune's reaction.

"Kazune..."

His face softened and the tension he had built up inside subsided a little. Kazune looked at Karin and saw the worry on her face. "Kazune, is there something you're not telling me?"

He didn't know how to explain it. "I just... I don't know why, but I feel a connection to him. Like the connection I feel with Himeka."

Karin would be lying if she said she wasn't saddened by that last part.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Suzuka and Kazuto were at home with Kazusa in the living room. Suzuka was helping her young daughter with her homework while Kazuto was on his laptop, working. With his days with Kirihiko behind him, he had become an artichect; and a very good one at that.<p>

A few moments later the comfortable silence between the family was interrupted by the phone ringing. Suzuka had gotten up to answer it. "Hello?"

A female officer was on the other line. "Is this Suzuka Kujyou?"

Suzuka couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is officer Rose from the precinct from the neighboring town. I'm calling to inform you your son Kazuma was placed under arrest."

Suzuka didn't need to hear anymore. She dropped the phone. Kazuto walked in. "What's the matter?" She couldn't find the words in her to speak. "Ka- Kazuma... arrested. We have to... now. Go."

Kazuto grabbed his wife by her shoulders and saw the motherly terror in her eyes. "I didn't quite catch that. Just breathe." Suzuka did as she was told. "It's Kazuma. He was placed under arrest. We have to go!"

His eyes widened. His son? How could that be? He knew he didn't exactly get along well with him, but he knew his son more than anyone and he knew this had to be some kind of mistake. Kazuto nodded. "Alright. I'm sure this is all just a mistake. We'll go and see for ourselves."

All Suzuka could do was nod in hope that he was right. They got Kazusa and drove off to the town they swore they'd never return.

_End of Chapter.9 _

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! Our dearest brother might be in the stickiest situation yet. :o<p>

Think the Kujyou family will run into Karin and the beans will come out? Find out next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I meant to update yesterday actually as a little present to you guys but the site had some weird issue going on. Or maybe it was me. Couldn't access my account. 'Dunno if anyone else had this issue. Anyway, enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'm sure this is all just a mistake. We'll go and see for ourselves."<p>

All Suzuka could do was nod and hope that he was right. They got Kazusa and drove off to the town they swore they'd never return.

Karin managed to pass the guards with Kazune's help.

After they successfully made it through they found Kazuma sitting in his cell alone. Karin slowly walked up to the cell. Either Kazuma was really entertained playing with his wrist watch or he was too lost deep in thought since he didn't notice when Karin walked in.

She cleared her throat to catch his attention. It worked since he appeared to be startled when she did. "You..." He mumbled. He didn't know what to say to her. She probably thought it was him who attacked her and now she was here to let him have it.

He looked away not wanting to face her. Karin wrapped her fingers around one of the bars to his cell. Kazune looked at her, giving her a nod to reassure her that it was okay.

"Kazuma... There are some things we need to finish talking about. I don't want you to dodge my questions though. You have nowhere else to run." She said.

Kazuma sighed. "I know what you want to know, and you have to understand I can't give you the entire truth. There are more people involved than you think and this affects them. You can ask, but I won't guarantee a straight answer."

Karin thought she'd take her chances. She started with the most obvious question. "Are Kazuto and Suzuka Kujyou your parents?"

He nodded hesitantly and slowly.

"You ran away when I asked you this, but I really need to know. Do you know someone by the name of Kazune?"

Kazune had his eyes glued on Kazuma, waiting for an answer.

He nodded again hesitantly. "... Why do you know that name?"

As much as Karin would have wanted to tell him, she thought he wouldn't have believed her. "I just... I knew him as well." Kazuma knew she was lying. "That's not possible. You see, he died a very long time ago. I'm going to ask again, how do you know that name?" He asked a bit more aggressively.

Karin was growing nervous. What was she supposed to say? She looked at Kazune hoping he'd have an answer. "Tell him I guess." He suggested. Karin thought it was a stupid move, but it's not like she had nothing else to lose. "Fine... But you're not going to believe me." She said.

"Try me."

She took in a deep breath. "Alright. I moved into the house next to Kirihiko's some time ago. When I got there I found someone in my room. That someone was Kazune. And to make sure we're talking about the same person over here he has light blonde hair, sapphire colored eyes, and he looks to be around 17. At first I thought he had broken in, but it turns out that he's a ghost with unfinished business. He wants to know what happened to him because he has some sort of amnesia. He looks a lot like your father and we think he might related to him which might make you related to him." Karin had said that kind of fast but Kazuma got every word of it.

He stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't know what to say. The description matched his little brother's, but he had passed away when he was 4. There's no way whoever it was she talking about it, could be his little kid brother, Kazune. But he couldn't be sure... He had doubt now.

"So you're saying... This Kazune ghost guy has amnesia, and I might be related to him."

Karin nodded.

It's not that Kazuma didn't believe in the supernatural, believe me he did. But at this very moment he was skeptical about her words. "Prove it. If there really is a ghost, he should prove it."

Kazune knew what he had to do. He focused his energy on making himself solid so Kazuma could see him. But because Kazune had been tapping into it a little too much recently, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it last long. Karin made sure Kazuma was looking where he needed to. Kazune did his thing and became solid.

But because his energy was low he phased in and out. But Kazuma was still able to get a look at him. He fell from the seat he was sitting on. "Wh- what the!?"

He couldn't believe it. There really was someone standing there next to Karin. And it looked like an older version of his little brother. "How is this possible... ?" He asked himself.

Kazune stopped and fell to the ground. Karin tried helping him up. "You see?" She asked. "He needs our help. Will you help us find out the truth?"

Kazuma wasn't 100 percent convinced that was _his _Kazune, but he had to know too. He nodded. "Y-yes." He was still a little freaked out.

An officer called out. "Kujyou! Your parents are here!"

They heard footsteps walking towards them. That was Karin's cue to leave. "I'm going to help prove your innocence okay?" She said. Kazuma nodded. He was beginning to trust her. Kazune took her hand and they both phased out of there. _'That's going to take some getting used to...'_ Kazuma thought as he felt himself growing pale.

Kazuto and Suzuka walked up to their son. "Kazuma!" She cried out. They were both wearing trench coats and shades. Suzuka was wearing a dark brown short wig to hide her hair. They looked like a spy couple out of a vintage movie. "Mom." Kazuma walked up to the gate to his cell. She held onto his hand.

"How are you? You look a little pale, are you alright?" She asked. He nodded. "Y-yeah. 'Just want to get out of here as soon as possible. I think I might have a good shot."

Kazuto looked at son with a serious face. "So does that mean this is all a misunderstanding? Or did you really attack that girl? The officer said her name was Karin. Is that the same Karin you told us about? The one asking questions about us and... you know who. Is that why you attacked her!?"

Suzuka stopped him right there. "Don't jump to any conclusions. Let's hear our son's side of the story." She was getting really fed up with her husband's attitude toward their boy.

Kazuma glared at his father. "No I didn't attack her... But yes, that is the same Karin. I spoke with her. She knows I didn't attack her. It was Kirihiko. He's framing me to get to her." He said.

"What? But why? It's been years since he last saw us." Suzuka said. "Why is he after you and that girl?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Karin has been investigating him recently after the attack. I think he knows and he wants her to leave it alone and let me take the blame for it." Kazuma knew he was going on a bit of whim right now. But it was the only thing that made sense at the moment. He decided not to tell them about Kazune until he was sure for himself.

Kazuto nodded. It did seem like something Kirihiko would pull knowing him. "We need to talk to that girl immediately. Suzuka, you stay here with Kazuma, I'm going to find Karin."

"Don't do anything stupid." His son warned. "She's on our side."

Kazuto didn't respond and left. He managed to get Karin's address from a file an officer had left on a table. When she wasn't looking he took a peak and left to her house.

* * *

><p>Karin was in her room pacing around. "How are we going to prove his innocence? I know it's Kirihiko behind this... But he's a respected and feared man in this town. How will I get anyone to believe me?"<p>

Kazune knew she had a point.

A few minutes later she heard a knock downstairs. "Hm? Who could it be at this hour?" Karin went downstairs to check. Her mom had already gone to bed by then. She looked through the hole and saw the man from the picture. "Kazuto..."

She slowly opened the door. "Mr. Kujyou..."

Kazuto was taken back. The young girl standing in front of him looked like a spitting image of his wife when she was her age. "A-are you Karin?" She nodded. She stepped aside to let him in.

Kazuto went and went to the living room. He sat down. "I'm sorry for coming by at this hour." He said.

Karin shook her head. "It's fine. I know why you're here. Kazuma, right?"

He nodded. "That and other things." Karin sat down as well. This was going to be quite the conversation. "Is Kirihiko the one that attacked you? Is he framing my son?" Karin was surprised at the calm attitude he had right now.

"It's very likely. When I first met him, I thought it was just my imagination, but I got this weird vibe from him and the way he stared at me..." Karin started off.

_'It's no wonder since you look like Suzuka.' _Kazuto dryly thought.

"After that when I got attacked I snuck into his home to see if I could get any clues. I first got my suspicions when I saw a wound on his arm that matched the wound I left on my attacker. In his room I found a piece of cloth that also matched the costume's cape. And the initials the costume is bought under are K.K. But I guess those are Kazuma's initials as well so that might not be a valid clue..."

Kazuto shook his head. "I think you're onto something. I wouldn't put it passed him to do something like this to get back at me."

"May I ask why you two are no longer friends? In a picture I found in his office, you two seemed really close." Karin said. Kazuto looked away. "Well... At first it started off as a friendly rivalry between the two of us to get my wife's attention when we were teenagers. Nothing serious. But Suzuka and I... we fell in love and Kirihiko could never get over that fact. It drove him crazy which eventually led to his obsession with her. But there were 2 things that made me cut all ties with him."

Karin could tell this was hard for Kazuto. "Kirhiko and I worked on cloning many years ago. We almost made a breakthrough but he used our research to try and clone Suzuka. It didn't work though. That should have been the last straw, but him going to the press about my family was the last straw. He accused me of using the research to make a child to replace the one I lost."

"Oh my god..." Karin couldn't believe Kirihiko would do such a thing. "How could he accuse you of such a thing..."

Kazuto looked at Karin. "The accusations weren't false."

That surprised Karin even more. "It was true. My wife had miscarried some time before, I was trying to bring him back using both our DNA but it didn't work. It worked only with my DNA alone. And even then that was still unsuccessful." _'Kazune...' _"Kazuma tells me you've been asking about my wife and I. Why?"

"Someone needs my help. That someone may have a connection to you." She answered. She didn't want to mention Kazune's name yet. Speaking of Kazune, where was he? Karin figured he'd be here listening to this next to her. She assumed he was where she left him in her room.

Karin fidgeted in her seat a little, nervous to ask. "What was your son's name? If you don't mind me asking."

"I think you already know. You've been asking about him as well."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Kazune..."

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Earlier...<strong>

Karin was in her room pacing around. "How are we going to prove his innocence? I know it's Kirihiko behind this... But he's a respected and feared man in this town. How will I get anyone to believe me?"

Kazune knew she had a point.

A few minutes later she heard a knock downstairs. "Hm? Who could it be at this hour?" Karin went downstairs to check. Kazune was about to follow till he felt something pull him to the attic.

"Oh no..."

In the blink of an eye he found himself in the attic. He tried to leave but he realized he couldn't. He was stuck there. Kazune turned around and found the box he had always protected open on the floor. "No oh no oh no oh no!" He repeated.

He looked around to see if she was there.

"You're trying to leave me aren't you..." A young female voice could be heard.

Kazune kept looking for her. "Where are you?"

"I won't let you go..."

A gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere surrounded him. "She's not going to take you away from me!"

Kazune clenched his fists. "Don't you dare touch Karin!"

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Kazune got attacked by an unseen force.

After that everything was quiet again. Kazune was gone and whatever had been there with him.

_End of Chapter. 10_

* * *

><p>Woah! Karin now knows part of the truth! And what happened to Kazune? What attacked him in that attic? Will Kirihiko get away with his crime? Find out next chapter. :)<br>And happy holidays everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>Karin fidgeted in her seat a little, nervous to ask. "What was your son's name? If you don't mind me asking."<p>

"I think you already know. You've been asking about him as well."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Kazune..."

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE MINE!"<p>

Kazune got attacked by an unseen force.

After that everything was quiet again. Kazune was gone and whatever had been there with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Week Later...<strong>_

Karin was in bed. It was 7 in the morning. Normally she would still be asleep until her mother walks in to wake her up. But these days she couldn't seem to get much sleep. She just simply stared at her ceiling.

_'Kazune...'_

It had been a week since she last saw him before she went to open the door and spoke with Kazuto. She didn't know if he had moved on or what. It didn't seem to make much sense though. He wanted to know who he was. Now she has that information for him, but he wasn't here for her to tell him. Did he already know? Is that why he moved on? If he did at all.

Or maybe he no longer needed her help and he just ditched...

She tried her best not to think about it any further and got ready for school. She went downstairs and saw her parents in the kitchen as every usual morning.

"Good morning, Karin!" Her mother greeted. Her dad smiled and walked up to her giving her a kiss on her head. "Good morning, kiddo."

Karin plastered on a smile. "Good morning guys." She sat down and had breakfast with them. Lately Kaito and Aya have been concerned for Karin. She didn't seem like herself anymore. She was always now more quite, more reserved; did whatever they told her to do without question. They couldn't complain because it was nice for a change, but that wasn't their Karin. It was as if she were a different person now. They've tried talking to her about it but every time they do she insists that she's fine.

They just stopped questioning her altogether and hoped whatever it was bothering her would just go away.

After breakfast Karin got her things and went out to meet up with Himeka.

As they were walking Himeka stared at Karin. "Something's different." She said. Karin looked at her back. "Hm?"

"Something's different." She repeated. "I've noticed it for about a week now. I don't what it is exactly but something feels different about you. Like something about you is missing. It's weird, before there were times I could have sworn there was someone else with you."

That part definitely caught her attention. "Someone else with me? What do you mean?"

Himeka looked up at the sky. "I don't know how to describe it. Like something was there watching you, protecting you, like an angel or something. I just felt a familiar warmth around you. Only it didn't come from you exactly. It came from whatever was with you. What if we all have a guide or spirit that are with us always? Protecting us?"

_'She could feel Kazune?' _Karin wondered. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being weird." Himeka lowered her head. Karin shook hers. "No, no. I like that actually. The thought that there might be someone here watching over us. It's nice."

Himeka smiled. "Yeah. I don't know where he went, but I know he'll come back to you."

They had reached the school. Himeka went ahead. Karin stayed there in front of the gate. What she had said was enough to bring a tear to Karin's eye. Himeka could feel Kazune all this time, and she was right. She knew Kazune would be back. He had to... He just had to. Karin caught up with Himeka and they went to class.

They said good morning to everyone. While Himeka stayed talking to Miyon, Yuuki, and Micchi, Karin had gone to her seat. She wasn't really in a talkative mood. Jin sat next to her. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded. Jin could see right past that smile though. He frowned. "It's okay to talk to me, Karin. I know you're upset about something." Karin sighed. He was right. "Can we talk during lunch?" He nodded. "Of course."

_**Lunch Time...**_

As Karin said she would, she and Jin were walking around behind the school. Jin waited for her to start first.

"I'm missing something." She said.

Jin looked at her. "Missing something? Like what?"

Karin bit her lip, questioning herself if whether she should elaborate or not. "Well... Someone. That person meant a lot to me and now that person is gone." She felt her eyes watering. She didn't realize how much she actually missed Kazune till now. Jin hugged her tight. "There there. I'm sure that person misses you too."

"You think so?" Karin asked in between her sniffles. Jin nodded. "They'd be crazy not to. If you care about this person this much then I'm positive they care about you just as much. I'm sure you'll see this person again someday." He wasn't sure if they were talking about someone living or dead but he figured what he had said applied to both situations. He didn't want to ask for details and upset her even further than she already was.

Karin looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." Jin smiled back at her. "No problem." They stayed in their position a bit longer, staring at each other. Karin felt safe in his arms. Jin brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Karin could feel herself blushing.

Even though she had strong feelings for Kazune, she also had something for Jin as well which she couldn't deny. I mean let's face it, even if Kazune were around, nothing could happen between them since he's a ghost and bound to move on. Karin figured she should do the same as well. She felt Jin leaning in slowly. Closer and closer to her face, ready to kiss. The bell though had interrupted them. It was time to go back to class. Jin grunted while Karin giggled. "Come on." She took his hand and they both went to class.

* * *

><p>Kazune had seen everything through a magic mirror.<p>

"You see? She's moved on from you. She never cared about you. No one could ever care about you as much as I do." A young girl said to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Kazune was too weak to slap it away. He couldn't fight her any longer and after what he had just seen, he didn't think he wanted to fight anymore. He fought to get back to Karin, but for what?

She had Jin now to protect her. To be there for her. Karin didn't need him.

Kazune tried getting up but couldn't. He fell back down to the ground. He looked at his surroundings. He knew a week had passed in the real world, but where he was, it felt like years had gone by. Though in actuality, there was no time where she had taken him. Only dark walls and a matching floor.

He screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>After school had ended the gang had invited Karin to hang out with them but she declined. She had to be somewhere and she was already running late.<p>

Karin ran to the park as fast as she could. She stopped to catch her breath. Kazuma was sitting on the very same bench they had gone to when they first met. He walked up to her. "You ok?" She nodded and sat down with him to rest.

During that week Kazuma had been released when Karin spoke on his behalf that it wasn't him who had attacked her. Even though the police were certain it was Kazuma, Karin had given a strong testimony that got him off the hook. Through that they had become friends.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Kazuma cleared his throat. "So..." Someone had to break the silence. "Has he come back yet?" Karin had told him about Kazune's disappearance. She shook her head slowly. "I want to look for him." She mumbled.

Kazuma didn't catch that. "What?" She turned to him. "I want to find him. He's your brother, we have to find him." Kazuma knew about the conversation his father and Karin had a week ago. There was still a part of him though that doubted his brother was a ghost. Especially a 17 year old ghost. He remembered burying Kazune at 4 years old. Ghosts don't age... do they? Then there was another part of him that believed his brother was still clinging on to the living side and needed his help.

"Karin, we're talking about the supernatural over here. He's dead, we're alive, how do we contact him or go to wherever he may be? I know my knucklehead of a little brother. He'll come back. One way or another..." He had hoped he were right.

"I have a bad feeling. I think something happened to him. Please?" Karin pleaded. Kazuma couldn't say no to that face. It reminded him of his mother's face whenever she wanted him to do something. He gave in. "Okay, what do you suppose we do? A ouija board? A seance with candles?" He half joked.

It hit Karin. "Yes... Yes. A seance! We'll hold a seance. If he can't come to us, we'll bring him to us. My friends and I used to hold these on Halloween all the time for fun. We need an item of his." She said. "Do you have anything of his?"

Kazuma nodded. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. "Um, yeah. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon Himeka had stopped by at Karin's house to help her paint her room. It was something they had discussed before at Himeka's house when Karin went over the first time. Now they were finally doing it. Karin liked the yellow her room already was, but it didn't really feel like her. She had gone with a light green. Dark green was her favorite color but for her room Karin wanted something calmer and brighter.<p>

Himeka finished laying the newspapers on the floor, so they wouldn't stain it. The bed and other furniture had been moved by Kaito earlier. Karin opened both cans of the paint and got the brushes, handing one over to Himeka. The girls got started. Despite everything that's happened, this is the first time Karin's felt excited about something. It felt like a new change.

Now that she knew Kazune was actually Kazune Kujyou, and had once been Himeka's neighbor, she figured now would be the perfect time to get a definite answer.

"So, I finally learned more about the family who lived here before us, and I find out they had a son named Kazune. I remembered you said you played with a boy living here. Was that his name?" Karin asked slyly. Himeka kept painting. "Hmm... Nope. That name doesn't ring any bells."

Karin pouted. _'What? I really thought... Then who else could it- No! Could it be... ?'_

"Did his name happen to be... Kazuma?"

Himeka smiled. She hadn't heard that name in so long. It was all coming back to her. "Yeah! That's his name. I forgot his name long ago, but hearing you say it- it all came back to me."

Karin chuckled. She'd make sure to remember to bring Himeka to Kazuma so they can see each other again. _'I'm sure Kazuma wouldn't mind seeing his playmate again.' _She giggled at that thought. Himeka turned around with a smile. "What's so funny?" Karin shook her head. "Oh nooothing."

Around 2 hours later the girls had finally finished. They both cleaned up and got ready for dinner. As a thank you Himeka was staying for dinner. Not that Aya would let her refuse either way. The dinner had gone smoothly and afterwards the girls went up to Karin's room and watched movies for a bit. The paint had dried by then and Karin's things were moved back to her room.

Kaito and Aya were glad to see their daughter smiling and acting like herself.

By the time it was 10 o'clock Himeka had left and gone home. By 10:30 Karin's parents had gone to bed. Karin took that opportunity to get everything she and Kazuma would need for the seance. He was to stop by at 11. It was almost time actually. Karin got candles and a lighter. She went up to the attic and arranged the candles in a circle. Nearby she found a black box opened on the floor.

"Hm? Isn't this the box Kazune didn't want me to open?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Karin saw a medium sized black box on the floor that caught her attention._

_She picked it up. "Never seen this before." She said as she examined it._

_"What do you think you're doing?" A voice behind her asked. Karin got startled and jumped, dropping the box in the process. "Careful with that!" Kazune walked past her to the box and made sure it was alright._

* * *

><p>Karin stared at it questioningly. <em>'If this box is so important, what's it doing on the floor? What was in it?' <em>She heard knocking on the door and went down to open it. "Right on time." Karin stepped aside to let him in. Kazuma chuckled. "I'm a very punctual guy. I brought over one of his things like you asked."_  
><em>

"Did he have a strong emotional tie to it?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah." At first Karin wasn't quite sure why he had said it like that. Once they got to the attic Kazuma took out the item out of his backpack. It was a small red cape. He smiled at it. "Kazune was pretty sick growing up, weak kid. I had this red cape when I was younger and I passed on to him. I told him it would make him stronger like a super hero. He wore it all the time after that. I'm surprised mom and dad didn't bury him with it." He said.

Karin smiled. She wondered what it would have been like to know Kazune when he was alive. She shook the thought away. There was no time for that. Karin lit the candles and put his cape in the middle of the circle. "Hold my hand." She instructed. They weren't sure if this was going to work, but it's better then doing nothing. "Close your eyes and stay calm."

Kazuma took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us, our beloved Kazune." Karin chanted.

Nothing seemed to happen. Karin chanted again. Kazuma looked around. "Nothing's happening." She shushed him and kept repeating over and over again. The wind started picking up.

* * *

><p>Kazune weakly got up. "N-no... Karin... A trap..." He passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of Kazune, a young girl appeared.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Kazuma asked. The girl appeared to be around 15 or 14. She had dark blonde curls, beautiful blue eyes, and a white frilly dress that seemed from a different decade. She just stared at them. Karin walked up to her. "Where's Kazune? Do you know someone named Kazune?"

The young spirit glared at them. "Leave us ALONE!" She threw Kazuma across the attic, knocking him out. She went up to Karin and lifted her up into the air. "Let me go!" Karin shouted.

Kazuma came about around that time. The girl was going to do something to Karin. It looked like she wanted to kill her but was hesitating to do so. Kazuma didn't want to take any chances and stood up. He limped closer to them. The girl didn't notice since her back was now turned.

"Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust

May the wind blow you, wandering ghost.."

The girl felt herself losing power. Karin dropped to the floor. "W-what's going on?"

"And clear the world of the living, turn you to where you belong."

She turned around. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"And may you disappear without a trace!" Kazuma shouted.

There was more wind and all of the candles went out. The ghost girl was gone. He limped over to Karin and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "How's your leg? And how did you do that?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I picked up a book on seances earlier. Had a spell in there to sever ties with the ghost. Memorized it just in case. Who was that girl?"

Karin looked around. "I have no idea; But I don't think that'll be the last of her we'll be seeing."

_End of Chapter. 11_

* * *

><p>The ghost girl plays a large role in all of this so watch out for her ;D Her identity will be known later on. For now let's just hope Kazune will be okay. As for the chants, don't ask, just randomly googled them. Heck that wasn't even a proper seance lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I picked up a book on seances earlier. Had a spell in there to sever ties with the ghost. Memorized it just in case. Who was that girl?"<p>

Karin looked around. "I have no idea; But I don't think that'll be the last of her we'll be seeing."

_**The Next Day...**_

It was a Saturday so Karin had decided to stay in that morning. Things seemed normal again compared to yesterday. Though she felt like a failure. She really thought they would get Kazune get that way.

_'She knows where he is...'_

Their only lead was gone. The incantation Kazuma had used had banished her. Not permanently of course, but who knows when she'd be back.

Himeka wanted to hang out with Karin that afternoon but Karin had to go see Kazuma. She wanted to make sure he was alright after what happened yesterday and all. As she was about to head out Kazuma was there to her surprise. "What are you doing here? I was going to go over." She said.

He chuckled. "Thought I'd save you the trouble. Has he returned?"

Karin shook her head. "But that doesn't mean we'll give up, okay?" Kazuma nodded. She invited him in. It didn't really matter since her mom would be out running errands most of the day and her dad was working. Karin got Kazuma something to drink and he thanked her.

"So, funny story, I always thought it was Kazune that played with my friend Himeka who lives next door when she was a little girl. Turns out, it was his brother." She said.

Kazuma almost spat out his drink. Like Himeka, it was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. "I almost forgot that she still lives there." He said.

"Why didn't you keep in contact with her? It seems like you two were awfully close." Karin said. Kazuma nodded. "We were. She was like another younger sister to me. But after Kazune died, mom and dad wanted to leave this place behind including everyone and everything in it. It was just easier that way... On all of us."

Karin nodded, she understood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kirihiko was at work with his partner, Kaito. For the past week Kaito had noticed his partner had been in a sour mood. The 2 had become good friends as they worked along side. Kaito had replaced that void Kazuto had left. But that didn't mean Kirihiko was going to let his guard down. One slip up and it could be game over for him.<p>

"So when are you going to let up on what's got you so grumpy?" Kaito asked. Kirihiko chuckled. "Just stressed on this presentation. I want it to go off without a hitch." He responded.

Kaito nodded and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We know what we're doing. It'll be fine." It had all seemed like deja vu to Kirihiko. It was all too familiar to him. At the moment though there was nothing he could do but smile. "So, whatever happened to that guy that was convicted of attacking your daughter?" He asked hoping to change the subject. That, and he wasn't too pleased that Kazuma was out already. His release happened sooner than he had hoped. He knew Kazuto had something to do with it.

"Oh, well, Karin testified on his behalf. There was nothing else the cops could do. They're looking further into it. The guy, Kazuma, he seems like a good kid actually. He and Karin have become good friends through the ordeal. I know I'd want a friend by my side if I were going through something like that." Kaito said.

Kirihiko faked a shocked expression. "Really now? I know I wouldn't want my little girl running around with some guy that had been convicted of hurting her. Guilty or not, he must have been charged for a reason. There must have been something suspicious about him, ya know? But no, you're right. I'm sure Karin will be fine. She can handle herself. She has before." He said with a taunting smile.

Kaito looked away. "Y- yeah..."

* * *

><p>Kazune got up slowly. He'd been asleep though he hadn't known for how long. He looked around. <em>'Where is she... ?' <em>

"Karin... Please be okay." He said to himself. Now that she wasn't here this was his chance to escape. He didn't know when she would be back. All he needed was time to get to Karin and warn her about Katharine...

He left the dark and found himself in the attic a few seconds later. The attic looked like a miniature hurricane had passed through. Fear started to settle in. "Oh no..." Kazune frantically looked around the house but couldn't find her. "Where are you? Please be okay!" He grunted. He would go out and look for her but he was still feeling weak and desperately needed some time to rest.

Kazune went to her room for a while.

Later on that afternoon Kazuma dropped Karin off at her house. "Thank you for walking me home." She said. He grinned. "No problem. Let me know if you hear from the knucklehead, okay?" Karin nodded. "Will do." Kaito was home and he saw their exchanges from the window in the living room.

After Karin entered she was greeted by her father with a disapproving look. "Hey dad, something wrong?" She asked as she took her jacket off.

Kaito sat on the arm rest part of the couch. "Well... Yes. It's about you and Kazuma." He said. Karin nodded slowly and sat down feeling the need to for this conversation. "Oh boy. What is it now?" He stood up. "You two have been spending a lot of time together and well... I don't know are you two dating or something?"

Karin blushed. "N-no! We're just good friends is all..." Kaito pressed on. "Are you sureee? You can tell your old man you know." He wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish by questioning her.

"I'm sure." Karin went up to her room.

* * *

><p>Micchi was on his way to the neighboring town. His parents had called him over to talk to him. Like any teenager he tried making a mental list of the possible things he had done wrong. They usually don't call him over unless it's for a family dinner which was only once a month due to his parents schedule and not wanting him to make the trip so often. <em>'Family dinner already passed...' <em>Micchi thought.

He pulled over once he reached his destination. After parking the car he went up to the door and rand the door bell. He was greeted by his mother when she opened the door. She pulled him into a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too."

She let go of him and invited him in. "How are you? How's school?"

"I'm alright, school so far is going good too. Where's the munchkin?" Micchi lovingly asked.

Speak of the little munchkin... "Mi-kun!" She ran passed her mother and leaped into Micchi's arms. He laughed. "Kazusa! Ya know, I think you grew an inch since the last time I came over." He placed her down and ruffled her hair a bit which made her pout in return.

Kazuto walked in with a smile. "Michiru." He was the only one that still called him by his actual name. "It's good to see you again. I'm pretty sure you know you were called here for something else other than a family dinner." Micchi nodded. "I figured since the family dinner was 2 weeks ago. What's up?"

"I'll let you two talk. Come on, Kazusa. Time for your bath." Suzuka took hold of her daughter's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. Kazuto and Micchi went to the living room and sat down.

"You're friends with a Karin Hanazono, right? I'm aware she goes to your school and is in your class." Kazuto said.

Micchi simply nodded, not really knowing where this was going or how his adoptive father knew about Karin. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends. Why?"

Kazuto folded his arms. "I need you to answer me honestly. Understood?"

There was growing tension now between the two. Needless to say it made Micchi pretty nervous. Kazuto could be a fun loving guy, but when he got serious it was enough to make anyone feel intimidated.

"She knows about Kazune and I want to know why. Did you tell her?"

"W-what? No. I've never mentioned his name to anyone. Why would Karin know of him?" Micchi asked. Kazuto got up and paced around. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. I get the feeling Kazuma might know but he won't say. Can you... visit him sometime? Make sure he's alright? With him recently getting out of the precinct and all, I just want to make sure he's alright."

Micchi knew of Kazuto's and his adoptive older brother's issues. He tried to stay out of it as much as possible. He, Kazuma, and Kazune were all pretty close growing up, but after Kazuma left for college the most they communicated know were a few emails every now and then. Just a simple 'How are things going' and 'Good to hear from you' type of thing.

"I will." _'If he won't answer our father, maybe he'll answer me...'_

* * *

><p>Karin went up to her room trying to shake off that conversation she just finished having with her dad. She walked over to her window and stared out at the neighborhood. <em>'Me and Kazuma? No way...' <em>She still had feelings for Kazune. It was all so confusing now. Karin knew she had a thing for Jin, but her love for Kazune ran deeper.

Even though she didn't want to, she fell in love with Kazune.

What saddens her the most is the fact that she'll never be able to tell him how she feels.

"Kazune..." Karin lowered her head.

"Miss me?"

Karin's eyes widened in pure shock. That voice belonged to... She turned around. It was him. He was back. "Kazune!" He was standing near the door. Karin ran to him. Knowing what she was going to do he opened his arms out to her and smiled. Karin jumped, but instead of landing in his arms she went right through him and fell flat on her face.

They had forgotten Kazune was still a ghost and couldn't physically interact with her on a whim. He cursed at himself in his head and immediately went up to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Karin sat up and rubbed her face a bit. It was red and it hurt a little to be honest, but at the moment she didn't care. She was just glad that Kazune was back.

She had so many questions to ask she didn't know where to start. The only word that was able to escape her lips was "Hi..."

Kazune chuckled. "Hey."

Karin smiled. The questions for now could wait, right now she was just happy to see him again and be with him.

_End of Chapter. 12_

* * *

><p>Glad to have that knucklehead back. :) Never planned on having him away for long anyway. As for this chapter I gotta admit I had the only writers block at the beginning. x_x Normally I would have updated about 3 days ago but I was stumped, so I apologize if it's a bit on the bland side. Added a minor surprise with revealing Micchi as the adoptive son to spruce up the chapter a bit if Kazune's return wasn't enough. Normally I was going to add it later on.<p>

Enough about that though, now you know our female spirit's name yay! As for the dynamic within the Kujyou family and the issues within that family it will all be explained in about 2 chapters or maybe even next chapter depending on how it all flows when I begin to write it out. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>She had so many questions to ask she didn't know where to start. The only word that was able to escape her lips was "Hi..."<p>

Kazune chuckled. "Hey."

Karin smiled. The questions for now could wait, right now she was just happy to see him again and be with him. She felt like she was about to cry. Kazune frowned. "What's wrong? Are you badly hurt from the fall?" He crouched down beside her. Karin giggled. "No silly. I'm just so happy to see you. I thought you had moved on or something." She said.

He shook his head. He wasn't sure whether to tell Karin about what he'd been through. He didn't want to worry her. Though Kazune knew he would have to. If Katharine returns Karin could probably be in danger. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He had to protect her. He got her into this mess, now he was getting her out of it.

"I have so much to tell you about your past and your family, I-" The smile Karin had on her face was replaced by a look of confusion when Kazune interrupted her. "Don't. I don't want to know anything. Listen to me, that black box I had in the attic... There was something in it, well someone. You've met her. Karin, I can't move on. She's too dangerous. I promised that i would protect you from things on my side. If I move on, she'll just come after you. So just forget about finding out stuff from my past..."

Karin could hear the disappointment in his voice. It killed him not knowing who he truly was or what his life was like before he became a ghost. But he had made a promise to her that he intended on keeping. It truly touched Karin how selfless he was being right now. And that was why she couldn't let him do it. "Kazune, I know you want to protect me and I love you for it, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you didn't find peace."

"I'm not leaving you like this Karin, how could you expect me- wait... Did you just say you love me?" It took him a while to notice. Karin eyes widened. She hadn't realized she had said that. She furiously shook her head. "N-no! You heard wrong..." She tried playing it off, but let's face it; Karin isn't really the smoothest gal around.

Kazune didn't know what to say. He knew he heard correctly. But what was he supposed to do? Tell her he loves her too? Kazune admitted he too had feelings for her, but it was all pointless. She was still alive, he wasn't. Their love could never be. He decided not to tell her. She should be with someone who can actually hug her when she jumps into his arms and not let her fall like he had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Karin was over at Kazuma's place in the afternoon. She needed to get out of the house and just vent out her frustration over how dumb she felt she had been in letting her feelings for Kazune slip. The only person she could do that with was Kazuma. He was the only one that believed her. That knew the truth. She wished she could go to Himeka and talk about her love issues like a any other girl would, but she knew she couldn't.

She could just play that conversation out in her head. **_'Hey Himeka, I'm having trouble with a guy I really like. Oh, did I mention he's a ghost? Yeah, that's our only__ obsta__cle.' _**Karin rolled her eyes.

"Here ya go." Kazuma handed Karin a cup of orange juice to get some energy into her. Karin thanked him and took small sips. It would take a lot more than that to brighten her up. She recalled how awkward her morning had been with Kazune. He was distant and hesitant around her. She could tell she probably scared him off. That he didn't feel that way. It was probably for the best anyway. There was no way they could have been together either way. One of them was going to have to keep the other in check. That someone was Kazune she supposed.

"So what happened after Kazune came back? Was he alright? Did he tell you where he was?" Kazuma asked. Karin had informed him of Kazune's surprising return. Though there wasn't much she could say since Kazune didn't say much to begin with on where he was. Karin asked him a few times yesterday but Kazune would only dodge her questions or change the subject. "He didn't really say much. He just said that he would protect me from Katharine and that he wasn't going to move on. He doesn't want to know that you're his brother. It's like everything we did was for nothing!" Karin huffed.

Kazuma wasn't sure what to say that would calm her down. "Is that why you've been so down since you got here? I know you want to do what's right for him but I think I'm going to have to agree with him on that one. For now at least. Right now he's the only that can protect you from her. He's probably seen what she's capable of and it probably isn't pretty. We should know, we got a preview of what she could do. So until things cool over, just let him be."

Karin sighed. That wasn't the answer she had hoped for. She closed her eyes. "I told him I love him." Kazuma was in for the surprise now. "... What?"

"You asked me what I've been so down about since I got here... That's why. I let it slip and now he won't really talk to me." Karin slapped her forehead. "I'm so stupid!" Kazuma grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her forehead. She had a red mark on it now. "You're not stupid. I'd say Kazune is very lucky to have someone like you love him. He never really got to experience that so maybe he doesn't know what to do. Typical guy stuff. Even worse since he's... you know." Karin nodded. Although it's nothing she hadn't already considered.

They both sat there quietly for a bit till they heard a knock on the door. "If it's the police again I'm ditching." Karin joked. Kazuma chuckled. "Oh shut up." He answered and was surprised to see Micchi there. "Huh? Hey there." He gave his younger adoptive brother a hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

Micchi returned the hug. "Y- yeah. Just thought I'd check up on you. May I come in? Feels like ages since we've hung out." Kazuma ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, sure. Although I hope you don't mind I have a friend over." He said as he closed the door. "A friend?" Micchi went to the living and saw Karin there. "Karin?"

She stood up. "Micchi? What are you doing here?" Micchi tilted his head. "I could ask you the same thing." He said. They both looked at Kazuma for an explanation. He put his hands up. "You tell me." He said to the two of them.

All three of them sat down. "So? Are you gonna tell me what brings you here?" Micchi asked Karin. She started getting nervous. Why should she though? It was only Micchi. Better yet, why was HE here and how did he and Kazuma know each other? "I'm here because, Kazuma is a friend and I was having... guy troubles."

Micchi arched his eyebrow. "Really now?" No way in hell he was convinced. "Why didn't you go to Himeka then?" Karin shrugged. "Well, Kazuma knows the guy sooo... Who better to get advice from than someone whose known the guy for a long time?" Karin sheepishly grinned. Micchi figured she was referring to Kazune. Especially if his father was right. But how? Kazune was... is gone.

He crossed his legs as he intertwined his fingers together. "Mhm. So who is this guy? Maybe I can be of help." Karin shook her head. "No no, that's okay. Kazuma helped me. It's all good now." She nervously smiled. "So how do you two know each other?" She asked. "Michiru is my brother." Kazuma answered casually.

A little too casually for Karin's taste. Brother!? They're brothers!? What else didn't she know about? "Really? Micchi, I thought you were an only child." Karin was a little bothered by this honestly. Her life now revolved around the Kujyou's, yet she barely knew much about them. "Well, biologically yes I am an only child. The Kujyou's adopted me after my parents passed away in a car accident." Micchi explained. "Ooh." Karin understood now. Though the bothered feeling she had didn't really waver.

"Actually that's why I'm here." Micchi confessed. "Dad told me about your situation and wanted me to check up on you." Kazuma scoffed. "Of course he would send you here. Just so he wouldn't have to do it himself. If he's so concerned about me then he can stop being an ass and actually be a father." Kazuma stormed off to the kitchen.

Karin didn't feel like she should be there. This seemed like a family thing. Micchi frowned. "Don't mind him. He and dad... Don't really get along." Karin knew that much. Though she didn't understand why. She figured it was some sort of black sheep in the family type of situation. She never asked since it seemed really personal. Though she didn't know just how strained things were within that family till now. Curiosity was just bubbling within her now.

Micchi went to the kitchen to talk to Kazuma. He had his arms on the counter, leaning forward. Micchi walked up to him. He sighed knowing what he was going to say next was not going to sit well with Kazuma. "He wants to know why Karin knows about Kazune. Did you tell her? I'm... Sorry..."

Kazuma laughed. Though it wasn't a genuine kind of laugh. It seemed sarcastic and forced. "That has to be the cherry on top." He dryly said. "No I didn't. She came to me about him."

"But how? How does she know about him? Didn't you ever bother asking?" Micchi was truly concerned now. "Of course I have. Let's just say Kazune is a lot closer than we think." Kazuma didn't bother elaborating and went back to the living room. That left Micchi feeling a chill he couldn't exactly shake off. _'Closer than we think?' _

Kazuma returned to the living room. "I'm so sorry about that." Karin shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Micchi walked in shortly. "I'm sorry about that, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Karin. Bye guys." He left swiftly. Karin eyed Kazuma suspiciously. Her curiosity spilled over. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

He didn't see a point in lying. "He asked me about you and why know about Kazune. My dad sent him over here to find out."

"Speaking of your dad, I don't mean to pry, but why do you two get along... the way you do? Is it because of Kazune?" Karin asked. Kazuma looked away. "Yes and no." He answered. "It wasn't anything he did. It's just... Dad always blamed me for Kazune's death." Karin couldn't believe what she heard. "W- what? Why? Didn't he pass away because he was sick?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. I mean, he was sick, and had the accident not happened maybe it would have been the illness to take his life. I like to think he would have lived though... Anyway, he fell down the big staircase you have at your place and... Let's just say he never woke up."

There was a silence filled with sadness hung in the air for a moment. "I heard the noise and left my room. I had been waiting for 2 o'clock. That's when I would sneak Himeka over and play with her in the attic."

Karin recalled Himeka saying the exact same thing.

"But it was about half an hour till then and... I came out and saw Kazune all the way at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Mom and dad came running in and guess who they saw at the top of the stairs and assumed had pushed Kazune down to his death. My mom always believed Kazune just fell, even though there were hand marks on him.

The doctors thought my parents were abusive and wanted to take me, Kazusa, and Micchi away and put us in foster care. My father was so furious at me during that whole ordeal. He still believes Kazune and I were just playing around and I accidentally knocked him down." He lowered his head. It was hard for him to remember all of that. But it felt good letting it all out. Like a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Karin stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to try and make him feel better. "I know you didn't do it. You loved him so much. You still do, you wouldn't be doing what you're doing now with me if you didn't." She chuckled. Kazuma faintly smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She gave him a hug. It caught him a little off guard but he soon felt himself hugging her back. It was really nice that she believed him. He knew his mother did too, but it felt more like she was always in denial about it. Like she didn't want to believe her son had killed her other son.

Kazuma felt himself letting go emotionally of all the stress he had built inside all those years. The way Karin embraced him made him feel safe. Like nothing could hurt him.

"There's something I don't get... Was it really an accident? The hand marks you said they found on him." Karin wondered as she let go of him. Kazuma wasn't sure what to say. "I really don't know. I always had this one theory... But everyone thought I was crazy." Karin folded her arms. "Well, what was it?"

He shook his head. "You'll just think I'm crazy too." Karin placed her hands on her hips. "Please, I'm living with a ghost in my room, really think I'm gonna call you crazy?"

"Heh. I guess that's true. Okay, Kazune had this imaginary friend growing up. Micchi and I would always tease him about it. I guess he developed this _friend _when Micchi and I played less frequently with him. It's not that we didn't want to play with him, it's just Kazune could never go outside, and we had to go out and play sometimes, ya know?"

Karin nodded. "Anyway we thought this imaginary thing was harmless till things started getting misplaced, things would fall down and break. Mom just thought it was a phase but Kazune would always blame it on that damn imaginary friend of his. Then there was this one thing with Kazusa where she almost got hurt- again, it was the imaginary friend according to Kazune. For a moment after Kazune passed away I thought, what if he was right? What if this imaginary friend of his wasn't so imaginary after all?"

"Anything is possible. Maybe it wasn't imaginary at all. If Kazune could come back as a ghost, who's to say someone else couldn't have when you guys were younger?"

Kazuma looked at her.

* * *

><p>After leaving Kazuma's place Micchi went straight to his parents house. There they spoke about his conversation with Kazuma. Suzuka didn't want to hear it. A chance there son is still alive and walking around? That was impossible. Kazuto didn't say anything. He simply got up, unlocked the basement and went down. Micchi followed him down.<p>

Like Kirihiko, Kazuto also had his own home lab. Kazuto walked up to an incubator-like tube. It was full of green liquid, and respiratory wires connected to... a person? Kazuto placed his hand on the tube.

"See? He's been here all along..."

Micchi looked at the tube where his other brother rested in.

_End of Chapter. 13_

* * *

><p>I didn't mention this last chapter, but Karin falling as she ran to hug Kazune was inpired by a scene in Final Fantasy 10 for those whom are familiar w it. :) Just a fun fact.

Sorry for the delay, would have updated sooner but school has been exhausting lately. x_x So yeah, how about that plot twist? ;D Did any of you see it coming? Lemme know in a review!


	14. Chapter 14

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>"Anything is possible. Maybe it wasn't imaginary at all. If Kazune could come back as a ghost, who's to say someone else couldn't have when you guys were younger?"<p>

Kazuma looked at her.

* * *

><p>Like Kirihiko, Kazuto also had his own home lab. Kazuto walked up to an incubator-like tube. It was full of green liquid, and respiratory wires connected to... a person? Kazuto placed his hand on the tube.<p>

"See? He's been here all along..."

Micchi looked at the tube where his other brother rested in. He walked up to it slowly. Kazune looked so peaceful. As if he's only been sleeping all these years. "Will he ever wake up?"

That was a question Micchi had asked Kazuto many times over the past couple of years. He never said yes or no. His response was always the same. "Hope." That one word that had carried him and his wife through all these difficult years. That one word that made them believe their son would wake up one day.

Yet it was also their darkest secret. Only he, Suzuka and Micchi knew that Kazune was still alive. Kazuto had entrusted his stepson with the secret as a measure of precaution if anything were to ever happen to him and his wife. Micchi would be the one to continue watching over Kazune.

* * *

><p>Kazuma had never thought about it. "A ghost... I guess we better start doing research on whoever it was that lived before us huh?" Karin was a little surprised. "Really? I thought you said we were going to listen to Kazune." She said. He nodded. He wanted to respect his little brother's wishes, but he needed to know... It was the only way Kazuma could get closure. He had to know what happened to Kazune. "I know what I said, but this is what I'm saying now. I have to know if my little brother got killed by something supernatural in that house.<p>

Who's to say you aren't next? Or your parents? If it's still there that is... I don't know. It's just better to know than to turn a blind eye to it right?"

Karin nodded. She knew what he was trying to say and she agreed. They went to the library to look at the town records. They were sure to find something there about the owners before the Kujyou's. After politely asking the librarian for that certain information she gave them a strange look of curiosity but complied and got it for them anyway.

The file was a lot smaller than they had expected. Kazuma looked at them with Karin by his side. "Quinton Seto..." Karin mumbled. Whoever this Quinton Seto was, he was the first and only owner of the house before the Kujyou's. He had built it actually. They knew in order to find out who Kazune's 'imaginary friend' had been, they would need to know more about Mr. Seto and his family.

They were able to get their hands on that information easily. According to their findings, Quinton Seto was a half-japanese, half-english business man. He had made a name for himself in England and eventually went on to marry and had only one child after relocating to Japan and live in the house he had built for his family. The same house Karin was living in now. There were two other names on the file though it didn't specify who they were. Katherine and Grace Seto.

They figured one them must have been his wife while the other was their child. Kazuma made copies of the information. With it came a black and white photo of the man and his wife. They left the library feeling a sense of accomplishment. They would have to keep this a secret from Kazune though. Kazuma decided it would be best if he stayed with the files for now to which Karin had no objection. Afterwards they went their seperate ways.

Little did they know Kirihiko had been in a car across the street following them. Observing them. Mostly Karin. He wasn't sure what to do about her. He was still in the clear and he wanted to keep it that way. But his curiosity peaked the more he followed her. Not that this was his first time in doing so. So far he's gathered that she, with the help of Kazuma, is doing some type of investigation of their own. On what? He wasn't sure of yet. The fear that it might have been him they were looking into slowly crept into him. He couldn't have that.

He started forming a plan in his head that would give him the comfort of mind he needed. Just how would he figure out what she's been up to without getting too close? A smirk started forming on his lips. Of course, The solution was right there with him. He would find out through her best friend. His daughter.

Kirihiko drove the long way home. Not wanting to alarm Karin and come off as suspicious.

Karin made it home a few minutes later after leaving the library. Her father of course assumed she had been with Kazuma again and wasn't thrilled. Though for now he would leave it alone. As she made her way to her room, something in her told her to check the attic. She decided to go with the little voice in her head and found Kazune staring at the black box. He had his back turned to her so he didn't notice when she had walked in.

"Is she back?"

Slightly caught off guard Kazune turned around and saw Karin walking up to him. He started feeling that sense of awkwardness again. "I- I don't know. What have you been up to?" Karin was now standing next to him. "Just hanging out with Kazuma. How about you? Changed your mind?" She asked. He shook his head. "No I have not."

From there things just gor even more painfully awkward and silent. Karin lowered her head. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" Her voice was pretty low. Kazune took in a deep breath. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything. Anything would be better than pretending it didn't happen." Karin's eyes were getting watery as she looked up at Kazune. He looked away. "Even if I do feel something for you, I can't be that guy for you. You deserve more. Someone who can take you out on dates, hug you for real, and... actually be able to kiss you." It hurt Kazune to say that almost as much as it hurt Karin to hear it. She knew he had a point, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was still hopeful that they could find a way somehow no matter how impossible it seemed. But it felt like the world was working against her.

"I can't do this then..." She mumbled. Kazune turned to her. "What?"

She motioned towards herself and Kazune. "THIS! I don't want you to, but if things are going to be like this then you're just better off moving on. We both are... I don't care if I get hurt I'll deal with it then, I'll have Kazuma to help me through it. Just... move on already." Karin wasn't sure if she meant what she had said, but she felt certain. Right? Either way, it really was what was best for the both of them.

Kazune hung his head low. "All I want is for you to be happy, If that's what will make you happy again, consider it done." He vanished. She knew he hadn't moved on that very moment, but if that was their goodbye then it felt bittersweet. More bitter than sweet though.

The next day which was a Monday still seemed bleak to Karin. She hadn't seen or heard from Kazune after their little chat in the attic yesterday. She didn't see a point in anything anymore. Kazune had finally agreed to move on and her life would go back to normal. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Normal seemed boring now.

During their walk to school Himeka had gone on about this adorable butterfly she had seen one time, Karin was in and out of that conversation though. The rest of her school day seemed like an even bigger blur. As if her life was just passing by her on a screen, and she was just standing there looking at it. After school Jin had invited Karin to the park. She reluctantly said yes. She knew she had to get out of this funk at some point. So why not now?

As they walked through the park Karin tried her best to at least look enthusiastic about their outing, but let's face it. It would take a lot more than a walk to get her mood back up. Jin wasn't sure what to say. He knew she was still down over someone. Though it would help if he knew what happened. Maybe he could offer advise and console her better. He didn't want to ask and risk upsetting her further, but he decided to take that chance anyway.

"Umm... I really want to help cheer you up, Karin. But I don't know how to if you can't tell me what's wrong. Is it still that person?"

Karin slowly nodded. She didn't really feel like talking about it but she figured Jin was going to ask anyway. "I'd really like to know what happened if that's alright with you. I hate not being able to help you." There it goes. She sighed. How was she going to explain this? She knew there was something between her and Jin. What that something was exactly, she didn't know. All she knew is that maybe it wasn't best to talk about a somewhat unrequitted love with him after their almost kiss. But she felt bad dodging his question and felt she needed to be honest.

"Okay... There was this guy. I've known him a long time. He was so special to me, and... I think I might have felt something for him, but he's _gone_..." It wasn't a complete lie at least she thought. Jin nodded. He understood what she had meant by gone. He wasn't too fond of the fact that she had feelings for someone else, but regardless he understood. Whoever this person was came before him and had a special place in Karin's heart. Jin respected that. He gave her a tight hug. Karin tried her best to blink away the tears. Jin truly was an amazing person. She figured he would've gotten mad about there having been someone else, but he wasn't. He seemed very understanding.

"You'll get through this, Karin." Jin whispered soothingly into her ear. "This guy was very lucky to have someone like you in his life and have you feel for him the way you do. I'm sure somewhere he's watching over you and would hate to see you like this."

Karin bitterly chuckled in her head. _'If only you knew.' _Jin pulled away and looked at her. "So don't cry. You'll make him sad too. Okay?" Karin nodded. Their sweet moment got interrupted when Micchi happened to walk by. Karin had meant to talk to Micchi at school. She didn't get a chance to though. Micchi saw them and waved.

Was Jin the guy Karin was referring to? Micchi wondered. "Jin, I have to get going now, but thank you so much for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Karin said as she started walking in Micchi's direction. Jin hadn't noticed Micchi. "Okay, see ya later?" He frowned a little but tried his best to shake it off as he too headed off home.

Micchi smiled. "Hey there. How are you?" He knew Karin meant business when she didn't return the smile. "Allow me to walk you home?" He offered. It would give them the perfect opportunity to talk in peace. She nodded. At first they didn't say much. Micchi cleared his throat. "So... The guy you were having problems with, was it Jin? You two seem very close." He stated.

Karin blushed a little and shook her head. "You don't have feelings for Kazuma, do you?" Micchi grimaced a little at the thought. He wasn't sure why. He just couldn't picture them together. Karin furiously shook her head. Kazuma was nice, but her feelings were mostly split between Kazune and Jin. Micch wasn't sure if he should guess the next person he had in mind, but there were a few things he wanted to know on that person. "... Kazune?"

Her lack of response was all Micchi needed. But how could it be? He decided to play along and see what else he could find out. "What did he do this time?" Karin jerked her head towards Micchi. Has he seen Kazune too? "You've seen him too?" She asked.

Micchi nodded. "Yes." Not that it was a lie. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you... I told him I love him and I don't think he feels the same way. But even if he did, it's impossible to be with a ghost." Karin smiled sadly. Micchi was at loss for words. A ghost? His brother? That... may explain a few things he figured. Micchi wasn't sure if he believed Karin, but her tone seemed very sincere meaning she wasn't lying. But how could he be a ghost when he wasn't dead? Maybe there was something he missed. "I'll check up on him." Micchi said.

Karin nodded. "Thank you. I said something I... I think regret now. I told him it would be best for him to move on. It is don't get me wrong, but I regret saying it the way I had."

Like Kazuma, she too needed closure. Maybe there was a way Micchi could help her. It was risky, but he hated seeing Karin like this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Karasuma household, Q-chan was helping Himeka with her homework in the living room. Kirihiko walked in. "Q-chan? Can you give me a minute alone with my daughter? I need to speak to her." He said. Q-chan nodded and went to the kitchen to give them privacy. Kirihiko sat down next to Himeka. "Is something wrong?" She asked.<p>

He shook his head. "Well, I hope not. It's just... I've noted that Karin has been acting a little strange lately. Don't you think?" Himeka nodded. "I've seen her around with that Kazuma guy a lot lately, I was wondering if you could talk to her. Be there for her, and just find out what's going on. I wouldn't want Kaito worrying so much over his daughter. Can you do that?" He asked.

Kazuma... Was that the same Kazuma she had played with as a child? Why would Karin be hanging around him? Either way, she was starting to get worried about her friend and her father coming to her to talk to her only further proved that something was off. Himeka nodded. "I will. Don't worry." She smiled. It was sweet that her dad cared about her friends too.

* * *

><p>After dropping Karin off at her place, Micchi decided to go to his parents house and check up on Kazune like he said he would. Karin went to her room. To her slight surprise, Kazune was there. She wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon.<p>

He turned to her. "... I think it's time I learned about who I really am."

_End of Chapter. 14_

* * *

><p>Wanted to end this by giving a shout out to Guest, NaVi-ChAn1200, and Zeroo-arui!<p>

Thank you the support! :)

This story is almost coming to an end _sniffle sniffle. _I would say I can see this ending by around... a 20 something chapter? There are still more secrets to be uncovered ;D


	15. Chapter 15

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>After dropping Karin off at her place, Micchi decided to go to his parents house and check up on Kazune like he said he would. Karin went to her room. To her slight surprise, Kazune was there. She wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon.<p>

He turned to her. "... I think it's time I learned about who I really am."

Karin took in a short breath, letting it out slowly afterwards. She knew what it would mean if she told him about his past. He'd move on eventually. Though this was no time to start having doubts now. She sat down on her bed. Noticing that Kazune wasn't going to join her, she went on with what she had to say.

"Well, for starters, your name is Kazune... Kujyou."

Kazune felt like he needed to sit down now. "Kujyou. Kazune Kujyou..." It kept echoing in his head. When he said the name out loud, it felt right. Like it fit in his messed up puzzle of his memories. It suited him he felt. Karin started worrying about him till she saw the corner of his lip twitch into a slight smile. He sat next to her. "What else do you know about me?"

Karin chuckled. It was like watching an excited kid wanting the ending to their new favorite book spoiled for them. Just so they can know how it ends. "That guy, Kazuto is your father. The _very pretty _lady from the picture is your mom." Kazune rolled his eyes at how she had emphasized the very pretty part since they shared quite the resemblance. "You have 2 older brothers, and a little sister." She finished off. Kazune couldn't believe it. He stared off at the ground. All these years he spent thinking he was alone, and now he knew that he had a family. Parents, and more siblings than he could have imagined. He had to know more.

"What are their names? My siblings? Where did I grow up? Where are they now?" The questions just kept coming and coming. Karin felt a little overwhelmed with all of it, but was more than happy to answer it all when she saw the look of excitement on his face. She knew he'd be in for quite the shock. "Kazuma, my friend Micchi, and Kazusa." To her surprise, the only real surprise for Kazune was finding out about Micchi.

"I had a hunch that Kazuma and I... were close. I could feel it. Almost the same way I feel about Himeka. But why couldn't I feel that with Micchi? I can feel it with my brother, even a stranger, but not my adoptive brother..." Kazune was trying to figure it out. Karin had explained Micchi's situation. Not knowing what else to say about that, Karin decided to answer his other questions. "You grew up here, which I'm sure you already had a hunch. And your family... Hmm... Kazuma said they left a long time ago, but I know he knows where they are now. I'll ask him next time I see him. As for Micchi, he doesn't live too far from here."

It was weird, despite knowing everything now, the memories were still hazy. He still couldn't remember clearly. _'What' wrong with me?' _Kazune asked himself. Karin noticed when the smile faded from his face. In an attempt to cheer him up from whatever it was bothering him, she made a suggestion. "How about we visit him? Micchi?"

Kazune absentmindedly nodded. Maybe seeing him would jog his memory.

They decided to leave the visit for tomorrow.

_**The Next Day...**_

During lunch, Himeka took the opportunity to talk to Karin. Miyon and Yuuki were outside having some alone time, and Micchi and Jin were busy having their guy talk. Karin was in her own little world. She hadn't even realized Himeka was trying to get her attention. "Karin?" She repeated.

Karin finally snapped out of it. "Hm? I'm sorry, I was spaced out." Himeka smiled and shook her head. "No worries. I was asking you if you were alright. Are you? You seem different these days." She was taking her father's advice. Karin nodded. "Of course." She said nonchalantly. "How's Kazuma?" Himeka wasn't too sure where she was going with this, but there were a few things she needed to know. Karin stiffened a little. "Fine..." So Himeka knew that she and Kazuma hung out regularly. How did she know? Not that it was a secret or anything, but still...

"The guy that was charged with attacking you, he's the same guy from my childhood, is he not?" Himeka asked. Karin nodded slowly. How did they even get into this topic? "But he didn't, I promise I-" Himeka cut her off. "No, I know." It was a good thing too that she had been cut off, Karin might have spilled the beans about her dad actually having been the one that attacked her. She couldn't do that to her friend. At least not without the proper evidence... Maybe even then she might not be able to do it still.

Himeka noticed Karin spacing out again. Or maybe she was just deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" She asked. Karin looked at her friend. She really did love her, she was like a sister. But she could never get over the way Kazune described feeling about her. That _closeness _he said he feels whenever he's around Himeka. Karin started feeling guilty. That was no reason to resent her friend for. It wasn't her fault. Or maybe she was missing something. Himeka would sneak over to the Kujyou's when she was younger. Who's to say Kazune hadn't had seen her on a few occasions? Maybe that's why he feels like he knows her. Yeah, that has to be it.

No matter how much Karin tried to come up with explanations, that little feeling of jealousy was still there. Feeling like she wasn't going to get an answer, Himeka left it at that. She was still very worried about her friend, but didn't want to push her into telling her what was wrong. She'd come around eventually when she's ready.

Before lunch ended, Karin went up to Micchi. "Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out after school? Is it alright if I go over to your place? I'd like to talk to you." In going to his place, she was hoping he'd have some photos or something so Kazune could see. Micchi agreed that they needed to talk, but he found it a bit odd that she wanted to do it at his place. He said yes nonetheless.

"Okay. After school it is. I'll wait for you outside." Micchi said knowing that Karin was always one of the last people to leave the classroom.

Once school had ended, and as usual with Karin having been one of the last students to leave, Micchi was waiting for her outside, keeping true to his word. Karin ran up to him. "Sorry I took long." He had an amused look on his face. He wasn't surprised. It was typical Karin.

While they walked there, Kazune had managed to join them. Karin informed him of when to meet up with them, not that Micchi knew. Once they reached his place, Karin looked at it. It was fairly small, but since Micchi lived on his own, that was all he needed.

They all went inside and Micchi invited Karin to the kitchen for a drink. She sat her bag and sat down at the kitchen counter as Micchi served the drinks. "So Micchi, if I may, why do you live on your own? Why don't you live with Kazuto and Suzuka?" Karin asked.

Micchi gave her the the glass of sweet tea which she gladly accepted and thanked him for. He joined her at the counter and sat down next to her. "When Kazuma moved out, I was starting high school. They wanted to keep an eye out for Kazuma but didn't see themselves returning, so I offered to move out here and keep an eye on him. I would've been closer, but the only high school around here is the one we go to. But I drop by when I can and hang out with him. Our form of communication mostly consists of emails every now and again. He prefers to be alone."

Karin nodded figuring why he would want to be alone. "He told me how his dad blamed him for Kazune's death. Did you ever believe that it was him?" That was a sore subject for the family, Micchi included. But since she already knew, there was no use hiding anything now.

"I never thought that Kazuma deliberately killed him or anything. I thought it was all an accident. What was I supposed to do? I was young, I didn't know what was going on. I didn't want to think that some evil imaginary friend killed him. The thought alone was terrifying. But recently I've been keeping an open mind... Because of you." Karin looked at him. "Because of me?"

He nodded. "The things that you knew without no one in my family having had told you, it made me wonder. Maybe Kazune is finally trying to reach out in some weird way. But I don't believe he's a ghost. I refuse to." Karin was now confused. "Why? You have seen him haven't you?"

Kazune was next to him on the other side.

Micchi felt bad about lying. Kazune knew he was too, but didn't want to say anything. He decided to look around the house. There were a few pictures around of the family. He was in some of them as a little boy. There was one of him, Kazuma, Micchi and a baby which he assumed was his little sister. He smiled at it as he tried picking it up. He sighed knowing it was no use trying.

"Have you seen Kazune?" Karin asked with persistence. "In a way..." Micchi responded. Though it was a little too vague for Karin's taste. "What do you mean? Have you or have you not?" She was done beating around the bush with him. She wanted a straight answer now. He sighed. "There's something you should see. Do you have time to take a drive with me?"

Karin reluctantly nodded. Once Kazune saw that they were leaving, he followed. "Where is he taking you?" Kazune asked. "I don't know." Karin mumbled. They got in Micchi's car and drove off. The trip was pretty silent. Karin had tried asking a few times where it was he was taking her, but Micchi remained silent. Had it been anyone else, the lack of response might have scared Karin enough to jump out of the car. She trusted Micchi though. Not like there was a reason not to, right?

After what seemed like a very long trip, Micchi finally pulled over in front of a gate. He got out of the car and pressed a few numbers on a machine. Karin figured it was to open the gate. After it opened she too got out of the car and followed Micchi to the front door of the nice place. He opened the door with one of his keys and let Karin in.

Micchi looked around making sure that no one was home. His parents were still at work and Kazusa was still in after school. He sighed as he grabbed Karin by the hand and led her to a locked door. "What are we doing here? Whose place is this? Is this your parents place?" Karin was starting to get aggravated. He was still ignoring her questions.

As he took in a deep breath, Micchi took out a key that was on a chain around his neck, hidden under his shirt. Karin hadn't even noticed that he had always worn a chain around his neck. Before putting the key in the lock he hesitated. He knew what it would mean if he showed Karin was behind that door. But there was no going back now. Micchi trusted Karin. Unlike Kazuma, he knew Karin would understand why it had to be done. Pushing aside every doubt he had in his mind, he put the key in the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door.

A click sound came from the door which slightly startled Karin. She didn't know what to expect. Why was Micchi doing this? What did he want to show her? Karin motioned with her hand for Kazune to stay put. "What? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go in there. You don't know what's on the other side of that door."

Micchi opened the door which revealed a staircase leading down. He went on ahead. Karin turned to Kazune. "I know, but the last time I did this, I got caught. I need you to stay up here and make sure no one comes. If we don't come back up in the next five minutes, then come down after me, okay?" As much as Kazune didn't like the sound of that idea, he nodded anyway. It was Micchi after all. Kazune knew he wouldn't harm his Karin. His Karin? He shook the thought and stayed where he was as Karin went down.

It was pretty dark. Karin took her time going down the steps, making sure not to miss one and fall down. Once she reached the bottom, there was even less light. There were cabinets of files, a desk, and many tubes and incubators. Karin felt like she was back at Kirihiko's place. Whose lab is this anyway?

As Kazune kept watch he saw some portraits along the walls. There were of his parents and siblings. They were at his parents house?

Karin slowly walked up to Micchi who had his back turned. He was staring intently at something in a tube-like incubator filled with glowing green water. It looked like there was someone in there. "Micchi... ?" She didn't like this at all. What the hell was that? She walked closer and closer to him. "Micchi what is this?" She asked.

Micchi turned to face her. "Don't you recognize him?" He asked her. Confused by the question, Karin took a closer look at whatever was in the tube. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. Was this supposed to be some sick joke? What was this?

In the tube was Kazune. But that couldn't be. He was dead. Who was really in the tube and why did it look like Kazune?

"Now you know why I refuse to believe that Kazune is a ghost..." Micchi said in a hollow tone.

_End of Chapter. 15_

* * *

><p>I didn't think I'd have Micchi revealing Kazune to Karin this soon, but believe me, there will be more to it than just this.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated, and if you're in a snowy area experiencing the snow storm stay warm and safe!


	16. Chapter 16

****In Love W/ A Ghost****

* * *

><p>"Don't you recognize him?" He asked her. Confused by the question, Karin took a closer look at whatever was in the tube. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. Was this supposed to be some sick joke? What was this?<p>

In the tube was Kazune. But that couldn't be. He was dead. Who was really in the tube and why did it look like Kazune?

"Now you know why I refuse to believe that Kazune is a ghost..." Micchi said in a hollow tone.

The horrifying look on Karin's didn't fade. She could feel her hands getting a little clammy. "Who is this..." Her tone dripped with venom. She wanted an explanation and she wanted one now.

"The answer is right in front of you, Karin." Micchi tried getting close to Karin to try to calm her down though Karin backed away in fear. This had to be some kind of mistake. Or some sick twisted joke. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Kazune may in fact be alive and right there in front of her.

Karin ran upstairs as fast as she could. Stumbling on some steps as she did. Kazune heard her going up the stairs and phased to her as fast he could. "Karin what's wrong!?" Unfortunately, he had startled her quite badly which caused her to scream. Micchi ran up after her. "Karin?" Before he could make it up the stairs Karin was already out the door. She ran as fast as she could. It seemed a little futile though since she was in a town unfamiliar to her. Though that didn't matter at the moment. She had to get out of that house. Nothing no longer made sense. Thinking about it now, did anything about this situation ever make sense?

Either way, this was too much for her to handle. She didn't know what to believe. Micchi got in his car when he heard Karin leave the house. He mentally cursed himself and immediately regretted showing her the truth. Micchi never imagined Karin would have reacted that way. Could she really see his ghost? That was a thought best saved for later. Right now Micchi's main priority was finding Karin and making sure she was alright.

Kazune wanted to do the same. What the hell happened down there anyway? He wondered. It must have been big for Karin to react that way. Though whatever it was, it could wait. Right now he had to find Karin.

Karin was still running with no clue as to where she was headed. It began to rain. She finally stopped when the rain made her realize where she was. The cemetery. Why or how she had made her way to the cemetery was a little beyond her. She walked around, not really heading anywhere in particular.

Micchi drove around shouting Karin's out of the window, hoping he'd find her before she did anything reckless in her state. He drove around the block and a bit beyond. While Micchi was driving around Kazune was entering the stores to see if she had gone into one of them.

* * *

><p>After walking for a bit, Karin fell to the ground. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't tired.<p>

Driving nearby the cemetery Micchi saw the silhouette of a girl. He wasn't sure if it was Karin, but he thought he'd take his chances. He parked the car and ran towards her with an umbrella open. It was still raining and he knew she didn't have one. Karin looked at the tombstone in front of her. Of all the tombstones she could have fell in front of, of course it would be his... Kazune's.

Karin blankly stared at it for what felt like hours. She heard someone walking up to her, though she didn't care to turn around and look. Suddenly she didn't feel the rain on her anymore. She looked up at the big black umbrella above her. "His tombstone was moved here after we moved." Karin didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm so sorry, Karin. I didn't mean to scare you. I just... I thought it would do you some good to help you move on if you knew the truth. I can see now that was a mistake." Micchi said regretfully over all of this. If something had happened to Karin in her current state, he knew the guilt would follow him always. "Come on." Micchi helped her up. Karin remained silent the whole time with that blank look in her eyes.

Kazune after looking around all of the stores followed Micchi. He eventually found them in the cemetery. Kazune was a bit far so Karin didn't see him as Micchi walked her to the car. She kept looking back at something. He looked at where they had came from and his curiosity peaked him. Wondering what she was looking at Kazune went over there and like Karin, he too felt like something was emotionally drained out of him. He was staring at his tombstone. _'So this is it...' _He was a little surprised as he felt nothing towards it. Weren't the dead supposed to feel a connection when they're near their body or something? He felt that more back at the house than now.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Kazune flew away. He needed some time alone. He knew Karin would be alright in Micchi's care.

Instead of driving back to the house Micchi decided to take her back to his place. He knew taking her back to where Kazune's body was probably wouldn't be the greatest idea. He would have opted to take her home, but fearing her parents would be home and question her behavior he thought it was best to take her to his house until she was in a more clear state of mind.

Less than half an hour later Micchi was parking in front of his house. He helped Karin out of the car. She wouldn't move. It's as if she were traumatized. Was she? Micchi was greatly worried about her. He managed to get her inside and helped her sit down on the couch. He waved a hand in front of her. "Earth to Kaaaariiiin. Are you okay? Please say something... Anything..." He said. Micchi frowned at the lack of response. As he was about to go to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, he heard her mumble. "Was it real... ?"

Micchi turned around. He knew what she meant by that and nodded. "Yes. What you saw in that tube was the real Kazune." He walked up to her slowly and sat down beside her. Karin didn't face him. She just looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. "How?" She was talking so that was good at least. Micchi shifted a little on the couch. "That day..." Karin knew which day he was referring to. "That day, Kazune didn't die. He was still alive after the accident."

Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she'd accept anything at the moment. "After mom and dad took him to the hospital, Kazune fell into a coma. After some time the doctors urged dad to pull the plug on him. That he would never wake up and eventually his illness would just consume him and he would die anyway." This was hard for Micchi to re-counter, but he had to do this. For Karin. "Of course my parents wouldn't allow that. Though that didn't stop the doctors from persisting. Eventually dad created that tube you saw that would support Kazune and keep his illness from progressing.

That whole scandal that Kirihiko caused put Kazune's life in danger with people calling him an abomination and scientists wanting to dissect him for research purposes. So they faked his death, took him home and put him in that tube. He's been there for a very long time..."

"How did you find out? Does anyone else know?" Karin asked. "When I was around 11 my parents started dropping hints at me. Of course at the time I didn't know what it all meant. When I was 12 he revealed to me that Kazune was still alive. He told me I needed to watch over Kazune and that it would be my responsiblity if something were to happen to him and mom. And no. Just me, them, and now you. You can't tell anyone Karin. It could put him in danger again."

She nodded. She understood. "Why doesn't Kazuma know?"

Micchi scratched the back of his neck. "Kazuma couldn't be trusted. He took Kazune's death really hard. He never really liked the work father did. He thought it was too science fictiony."

_'So he really is alive...' _"Well that explains a few things." There was something Karin wanted to ask, but a part of her was hesitant. She was sure they had already tried everything they could. "... Is there anything at this point that could wake him up?" Micchi wished he knew the answer to that. "I don't know. Well... I was hoping maybe you could."

That was something she wasn't expecting to hear. "What? Me? What could I possibly do?" She asked.

"Well, you say that you can see his _ghost. _Maybe there's a reason for that. I don't know what the connection between you two may be, but I can see in your eyes that you truly care for him as if you've known him forever." Micchi said. That brought a small smile to Karin's face. Though she was still unsure on what she could to wake him up. Should she even tell Kazune? How would he take it? Not as bad as she did probably. He might even be happy to know he's actually alive and not dead.

Later on that evening after treating Karin to a homemade dinner, Micchi took her home. She seemed a little more like herself. Though he knew that for a while she wouldn't completely be herself. Karin appreciated everything Micchi did for her in wanting to help but, but it sort of did the opposite. If he's alive, then could they be together? The thought alone was enough to drive her crazy without thinking about everything else.

She really needed to speak to him. Karin went up to her room expecting to find Kazune though he wasn't there. She wondered where he could be at the moment.

Kazune was back at the cemetery. He kept staring at his tombstone like it was any other block of rock. Complete indifference. Tired of looking at it he glanced around and his eyes happened to fall on the tombstone next to his. He noticed the engraving on it. The name caught his attention. "Rika Kujyou..." Kazune read aloud. Was he burried next to a relative of his?

The tombstone was smaller and there were fresh flowers placed in front of it identical to the ones that were placed on his. He figured his parents must have dropped by recently and put those there. Was Rika his grandmother? An aunt? What? He made a mental note to ask Karin. _'Karin...' _He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that in that moment he had forgotten to check on Karin and make sure she was alright. He figured Micchi had taken her home already and didn't waste any time heading there.

When Kazune made it to Karin's room he found her curled up on her bed, sleeping. He smiled softly. W/ slight power he grabbed her blanket and covered her.

Karin had fallen asleep waiting for Kazune. Though she started feeling a warmth that wasn't there before which caused her to stir a little and slowly open her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she blinked a few times. She saw someone standing there in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Kazune..." How was she going to tell him? Before she could say anything Kazune asked her a question. "Hey, when you did your research on my family did anyone named Rika come up?" He curiously asked. Karin shook her head. "No. Who is she?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Anyway, are you okay? What did Micchi show you that freaked you out so much?" Karin looked at Kazune and it was like she was back in that lab again staring at his floating comatose-state body in that tube. "Kazune... Do you feel like a ghost?" She asked. Kazune thought it was a little random.

"Uh, what do you me-"

Karin stood up. "Yes or no." She cut him off. "Do you feel like a ghost?"

Kazune had never thought about it. Was there a specific way to feel if you were a ghost? "I don't know." That answer wasn't good enough for Karin. "Yes or no." Her tone had been more stern this time. Kazune closed his eyes and took an intake of breath; As if the answer would come to him. Maybe it did. "No." He finally answered. "I don't know how to describe it, but I feel like I'm tied down to something."

His body perhaps? Karin thought it was a possibility. That's when she got the idea she felt would wake him up again. "That's it! We have to reconnect you with your body!"

Kazune gave her a strange look. "You want to go grave digging? I'm not sure how that will help..."

She shook her head. "No, Kazune. You're still alive!"

_'She's officially lost it...' _Kazune thought.

_End of Chapter. 16_

* * *

><p>Maybe Karin could have found a gentler way to break it to him. XD<p>

I apologize for the delay and length of chapter. I've been up to my neck in school work which meant a lot of exhaustion. x_x Bare with me here!


	17. Chapter 17

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>"That's it! We have to reconnect you with your body!"<p>

Kazune gave her a strange look. "You want to go grave digging? I'm not sure how that will help..."

She shook her head. "No, Kazune. You're still alive!"

_'She's officially lost it...' _Kazune thought.

"Okay, right now we just need to sit down. Relax, maybe drink some water." He slowly said. Now would have been a good time to genty nudge her towards the bed so she'd have a seat, though facing his usual frustrations he knew he could not.

Kazune often found himself fantasizing what it would be like to touch Karin. If her skin felt the way it looked, creamy smooth and soft to the touch, then- oh the ways he would-

Before Kazune's little perverted fantasy could progress any further, he heard Karin say something. What that something was he wasn't exactly sure of. "Hm?"

Karin sighed in a rather frustrated manner. "Are you even listening?" She asked. Kazune sharply nodded. All focus on her now before his mind, and possibly his actions- could betray him. Though his face, which was now a light tint of pink may have given away that he hadn't been listening. All Karin could do was just roll her eyes. She didn't even want to know what had been on his mind.

"Look, I'm not crazy. I know how it sounds, but you have to believe me. I really think this could work. But I guess I have to show you in order for you to believe me huh?"

Kazune wasn't sure how to respond to that. She actually seemed serious about this. But how? If he were still in fact alive, as she claims, why was he in this form? All... ghost-like... He felt fairly certain that he would've felt a connection to his body if he were alive. But seeing Karin's look of determination made him keep an open mind, even though he didn't want to. If it turns out to be some fluke then he didn't want to go around getting his hopes up only to have them crushed in the end. If Karin felt so certain about this, surely it must have been for a reason though.

He put his hands up in temporary defeat. "Fine. I'll go wherever you want me to, and see whatever you want me to." Karin smiled. "Perfect. Now I just need to get Micchi to-"

"Wait... Karin, what did Micchi show you in the basement? The way you reacted." Kazune said with concern. He remembered the look on her face when she ran out of the house. Scared, shocked, and almost pale. Karin didn't want to tell Kazune like this. She knew he wouldn't believe her. Even she admitted this all seemed like something out of a scyfy movie.

Noticing how late it was already, Kazune advised Karin to get some rest. She agreed and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The sounds of soft crying and a few sniffles could be heard in an unknown dark and desolated area.<p>

"I don't want to be alone again..." A young girl said in between sniffles. She was on the floor on her knees, wiping her tear stained cheeks with her now damp sleeve of her dress. She didn't care about that though. All she cared about was getting Kazune back. Or anyone for that matter. Anyone just so she wouldn't feel alone.

Being a ghost could have it's mischievous fun side to it, but it was also very lonely.

* * *

><p>The next day Karin anxiously got ready for school. Her parents noted the strange behavior. Karin was never this fast to get ready for school. They decided not to question her though. They figured something important must have been going on in school. After getting ready Karin quickly ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. She said good morning to her parents.<p>

"Good morning mom and dad!" Gave them both a kiss on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast and out the door she went.

Kaito and Aya stared out the door in confusion. "Were you ever like this as a teenager?" Kaito asked his wife. She chuckled and shook her head as she closed the door.

The reason why Karin was in such a rush wasn't school related. It was Micchi related. She was so excited to share the news on how they might be able to wake Kazune up that she couldn't wait a second longer. Karin knew Micchi would be there by the time she got there. Micchi was one of those early birds. After reaching her homeroom, as she had predicted, Micchi was there cleaning the chalkboard.

"I know how we can save Kazune!"

Micchi wasn't expecting anyone to come around let alone come around yelling. Having been startled, he dropped the sponge he had been using to clean the board. He clutched his chest. "Jeez, way to almost give a guy a heart attack in the morning, Karin." She ignored that sentence and stepped in. "We have to reconnect him with his body." Karin said.

The same look of determination Kazune saw last night, Micchi was seeing now. "I beg your pardon?" Had he heard correctly?

"I've been thinking about it, maybe he's not a ghost after all. Physically wise he's still here that we know for sure, but maybe, somehow his being or soul or whatever you wanna call it astral projected away from his body and messed up with his memories."

Micchi sat down in one of the front desks. This was definitely something he wasn't expecting. Especially this early in the morning. He didn't know if he 100% believed all of this, but he was willing to try anything at this point. "Okay... I'll sneak you into the house when there's no one around and you can do whatever it is you need to do." Micchi's calmness to him and Karin by surprise.

"I know this seems crazy. It's the only thought that came to mind and before going to bed last night I looked into it a little. I'm going to the library after school to check out some books and see how it works."

Micchi nodded. "Okay. Let me know if anything pops up."

Later on during lunch Karin hung out with Jin outside. Karin felt a little awkward. Now knowing that Kazune may come back and now there's a chance they could actually be together, where did that leave her with Jin? Not that they were dating or anything, but Karin couldn't deny that there was an attraction there between the two of them.

"You seem better." Jin commented. Karin almost missed that. "Hm? Oh, yeah." She nervously chuckled. "Ya know, I am doing better. It was mostly thanks to you and the things you told me." Jin grinned. "I hate seeing you sad. I'm glad you're doing better."

Karin smiled. Sigh... silence again. What was she supposed to say now? **Sorry turns out my ghost crush is still alive but we can be friends. **Karin rolled her eyes at her idiotic thinking.

Jin looked at Karin, wondering what could have been going through Karin's mind right now. He admitted that he liked her. A lot.

Though he was a little reluctant to tell her, especially now with a guy having previously been in the picture. What's a guy to do?

"Sooo..." He began. "What are you doing after school?" Jin asked. Karin took a sip of her milk. "I'm going to the library after school to do some research." She answered. Jin's face fell a little. He was hoping to hang out with her, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Karin noticed the look on his face and felt a little bad. She was always blowing him off or leaving early whenever they did hang out; and with no explanation. She was surprised Jin still hung out with her during lunch.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Karin asked. Jin's look of disappointment quickly turned into a slight smile. "Sure."

After school like she said they would, Karin and Jin went to the library. As Karin looked around, Jin followed not too far behind, taking a glance at a few books every now and again. "What kind of book are you looking for anyway?" He curiously asked.

Karin contemplated telling him or not. "Well, for our english class I was hoping to write a paper on astral projection." She said. Probably not the best lie, but it would have to do for now. "An essay? I don't remember there being an assignment like that." Jin said as he thought about it. _'Crap, that right. We have the same classes.' _Karin mentally kicked herself for not thinking that over. "I know, but I'm doing it as a extra credit sort of thing. Not that I'm failing or anything, it's just that it never hurts to bring your grades higher." Karin countered. Jin nodded, believing every word.

She sighed in relief that he bought it. She still felt bad lying to him, but it's not like she had any other choice. Jin looked around for books on astral projection. He found one he thought seemed interesting. "Hey Karin, look at this." He said as he handed her the book. Karin looked at the cover then the back. It was titled Travelers: Guide to Astral Projecting. Karin agreed, this did seem like a good book.

After getting the book and hanging out with Jin a little while longer, Karin headed on home. First thing she did when she got home was read the book. In less than 2 hours she was already half way done. Not that it was a big book to begin with. It only covered the basics. There was a lot more she wanted to know. On the back of the book Karin noticed at the contact info the writer had a store not too far away. Karin thought it was perfect. She could go to the store and ask the writer herself if it's possible for Kazune to come back.

Karin made plans with Micchi to go to the store on Saturday. Micchi had to hear this for himself too. That and Karin needed a ride. It seemed like the week just dragged on though, Karin felt. She hadn't seen much of Kazune during that time. Though Karin wasn't too concerned. She had other things to worry about.

Once Saturday came, Karin anxiously waited for Micchi to pick her up. Kazune appeared next to her. "Going somewhere?" He asked. Karin jumped a little. His random and unannounced appearances are something she would never be able to get used to. "Y-yes." Karin said as she chewed on her nail. Or sucked on to be exact. She wasn't one to bite them because she thought that was a bad habit. Though chewing was a different story.

Kazune gave her a look. "Where?" He asked. "Just hanging out." She responded.

"You're lying."

Karin looked at him. "Oh, and how would you know?"

"Because you're chewing on your nail. You only do that when you're really nervous about something or you're hiding something big." Kazune said as a matter of fact. Karin sucked her teeth. She didn't know he payed that much close attention to her habits. Kazune grinned, knowing he won that one.

"If there was a way for you to come back, would you take it?" Karin asked.

Kazune thought about it. "I don't know... The dead aren't really supposed to come back to life, ya know?" Karin nodded understanding where he was coming from. If only she could tell him."But seriously, if there was a way, no strings attached, wouldn't unbalance nature that sort of thing, would you take it?" She asked again.

He thought about it again. "Maybe... It would be weird though. I came to terms with my being a ghost a long time ago. Coming back from that would be quite... the jolt." Not the exact word he was looking for to describe it, but none other came to mind.

Micchi pulled up in front of Karin's house. "I have to go now. I promise I'll tell you everything when the time is right."

When the time is right? What did she mean by that? Before Kazune could ask though, Karin was already in the car and the two drove off.

"If we do manage to get in contact with her, do you think she'll know a way on how we can bring Kazune back? If he really is a... _traveller_" Micchi asked. Despite being a little skeptic, he still found the need to lower his hopes a bit. He couldn't help it. This was the biggest lead they had right now on bringing back his younger brother.

Karin looked out the window. "She better..."

She hadn't meant it for to come off as threatening, but they were going to bring him back one way or another. And Karin knew this woman was the answer.

_End of Chapter. 17_

* * *

><p>So guess what, I thought I actually uploaded this chapter days ago ._. I've had this chapter done for days and I thought I had uploaded it already. I know, I know, very smooth of me.<p>

Next chapter there will be a special guest appearance by someone who I thought was perfect to fit the role of the author instead of making up one. I'll give you hints, she was killed off in a show that starts with a C and ran for 8 seasons! Find out who she is next chapter. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Karin looked out the window. "She better..."<p>

She hadn't meant it for to come off as threatening, but they were going to bring him back one way or another. And Karin knew this woman was the answer.

Micchi could see how serious she was. "If he wakes up, I'm so setting you two up on a date." He said. Whatever serious mood Karin had been in previously was quickly replaced with one of giddy embarrassment. Like a young girl whose classmates found out who she had a crush on. Only this wasn't just some crush and Karin was no little girl. Like Kazune (not that she knew though) she too often found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to physically be with Kazune. To actually kiss him, be held by him, and maybe even touch his-

"We're here." Micchi said, interrupting Karin's... somewhat graphic thoughts.

Oh please as if. _'His abs...' _She dreamily continued her last thought. Karin could feel her face getting warmer by the second. She hadnt realized Micchi had parked and stepped out of the car. He tapped on the car door window on Karin's side. She quickly snapped out of it and looked at him with even more embarrassment if that was possible at this point.

Micchi had a smirk plastered on his face as he was leaned against the car with his arms folded. "And what had you so distracted?" He teasingly asked as Karin got out the car. He had a hunch on what it could have been. "Already planning what you two are gonna do? Remember, he doesn't have much experience with girls so go easy on him."

Karin furiously shook her head. "Let's just go inside okay!?" Micchi laughed. He'd tease her some more later. Now, it was time to get to business and do what they came for. He slowly opened the front door. The sound of wind chimes echoed through the store when he did. Karin stepped inside first. She looked around as she walked a little further into the store with Micchi right behind her.

The store wasn't that big, but it was of a reasonable size, especially for a store like this. It looked more like a magic shop. There were all sorts of small viles on shelves with different colored liquids in them. They all had labels on them in fancy text. Courage Spell, Truth Spell, Confidence Spell, stuff like that. There were dream catchers, kits to make small dolls, and many candles all sorted; Some in different stacks on tables and others on shelves. On another shelf were books. Some looked a little older than her.

"I'll be with you in a second!" Micchi and Karin turned to the back of the store. Behind the cashier there was another room which they assumed was where the voice came from. A woman stepped through the beaded curtains to attend to her customers. "Hello, what may I help you with today?" She smiled at them.

Karin blushed a little. The woman was very pretty. She was fair skinned, had green eyes, peach colored pouty lips, and long black hair parted in the middle.

"U-um yes. I'm looking for a Prue Halliwell? The author of this book." Karin said as she pulled the book out of her bag. Karin had no idea what the woman looked like since there was no picture of her included. She thought that was a little unusual since normally authors include a small picture of themselves in the back.

The woman chuckled. "Well, you've found her."

"Hm?" Karin was a little surprised. "You wrote this book on astral projection?" She asked. Prue nodded. "Yes. If you're looking for a similar book, or a more in depth book I can get one for you from one of the shelves. Do you have any price range set?" Prue asked as she walked to the book shelf. Karin looked at Micchi who motioned for her to go on.

"Actually, I didn't come here for another book..." Karin would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Prue stopped looking around and turned to face Micchi and Karin. "Oh? Something else perhaps?" Karin nodded slowly. "Yeah..." She walked up to Prue. "I want you to tell me everything about astral projection!" Realizing how loud and demanding she had been, she added a soft please at the end. Prue could see the determination in her eyes. "O-oh. Sure. Though I would really recommend a book. It goes more into detail than I ever-"

"I need your help to bring back someone." Karin didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. Prue wasn't sure what to say. "Hmm... We should go to the back. We can talk more there. Follow me." Prue walked further to the back where the back exit was and went out the door. There was a patio out back. Micchi walked in front of Karin in a protective manner. Once they went out back they saw the patio. Prue was sitting down. She motioned for them to join her. Micchi pulled out a seat for Karin. She thanked him as she sat down. Micchi sat down next to Karin right after.

"As you were saying." Prue said. She placed her hands on the table, intertwining her fingers together. Karin saw it as a gesture of patience. She nodded. "Right. I... I have a friend. He's been in a coma since he was four..."

Prue knew where this was going. Families have gone to her many times to ask the same thing. A loved one in a coma, and the families refuse to believe that and would rather believe that they're soul is out there, lost somewhere. They ask her to bring it back. She hated having this conversation. Looking at the families in their eyes and telling them there's nothing she can do, and that their loved ones aren't astral projecting. They're just simply in a coma.

"I met him around 2 months ago. He's been living in my house for who knows how long and I'm the only one who can see him. He thinks he's a ghost, but I don't think is. I think he's been astral projecting, some of the things he does, like touch things... Ghosts can't do that. They can't physically touch, right? Please tell me you don't think I'm crazy. I just want to bring him back." Karin said with pleading eyes. Her tone dripped with desperation.

Prue still wasn't sure what to say. This was definitely a first in quite a while. "I don't think you're crazy. I believe you."

Karin looked at Micchi with disbelief. She didn't think it would be this easy. "You do?" She asked. She wanted to make sure she had heard right. Prue nodded. "Believe it or not, I've heard and seen things that seem even crazier." She said. Karin wanted to ask what she meant by that, but didn't when Prue stood up. "May I see Kazune?" She asked.

Micchi and Karin stood up at this point. "Yeah. Is there a way I can reach you to let you know when?" He asked. Prue got a small card out of her breast pocket which she handed over to Micchi. He accepted it and put it in his pocket. The three of them went back inside the store. Before leaving out the front door Karin turned to Prue. "Thank you."

Prue smiled. "Don't thank me just yet."

As Karin and Micchi were on their way back they felt things were finally in their favor. During the drive back, Karin suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, when you did your research on my family did anyone named Rika come up?" He curiously asked. Karin shook her head. "No. Who is she?"_

"Hey Micchi, do you know anyone by the name of Rika?" Karin asked. She noticed how Micchi stiffened when she said that name. What did that name mean to him? Or Kazune for that matter. Micchi shifted a bit in his seat to relax. "Where did you hear that name?" His tone came off rather casual, but underneath Karin could tell she hit a nerve.

"Kazune actually brought it up." Karin answered. Micchi whipped his head to face Karin. Any faster and Karin might have feared possible whiplash. It made her a little nervous since his eyes were no longer on the road. "Uhh... Yeah. He asked me if someone named Rika came up when I searched into his family."

Micchi averted his eyes to the road again. There weren't any cars around and the road only went one direction, but better safe than sorry. "Did he say anything else?" He asked. Karin shook her head as she twirled strands of her hair between her fingers. She cocked her head to the side. "Who is she?" She curiously asked.

"She is... _was_ Kazune's twin." He said hesitantly.

Karin leaned forward. "WHAT!?" She was in quite the shock. A twin? Why hadn't she heard of this till now? Did Micchi and Kazuma ever plan on telling her this? Then again, did it really have any relevance to what's going on with Kazune now? "I don't get it, I did my research... Nothing ever came up on any twin."

"There wouldn't would there." Didn't really seem like a question. "She was stillborn. Though dad wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want it in the papers. He had lost both his children and they were pretty devastated, my parents. He tried bringing them back both but it only worked with Kazune. And even then that wasn't a complete success." Micchi said referring to Kazune being more of a clone than an actual offspring. Karin understood their pain a little more. That truly must have been excruciating, not losing only one child, but two.

"It must have been hard on you guys." Karin sympathetically said. Micchi tried shrugging it off. It felt weird being able to talk about this openly with someone. This was his family's darkest secret. Though it felt good to be able to get it off his chest. He had been young when his father entrusted him not only this secret, but to guard over his comatose brother. It was quite the emotional weight on him. It also put a strain on his relationship with his other siblings over the years, keeping this from them.

He deeply sighed the longer he thought about it. Karin placed her hand on his shoulder. He was no longer alone in this. It felt somewhat comforting. Micchi looked over and genuinely smiled at Karin. He was so glad that she had came into his life... and Kazune's.

* * *

><p>Himeka was in her room pacing back and forth with her phone in her hand. She would occasionally come to a halt and place the phone on her chin, to contemplate whether she should dial or not.<p>

_'Come on, Himeka. You can do this. It's just a simple number. Just move your fingers and dial..._

_But what if he doesn't remember me? What if he thinks I'm some kind of stalker for calling so randomly? It's not like I REALLY got his number...'_

She was referring to how she got Kazuma's number. While Karin went to the bathroom yesterday and left her bag with Himeka, she got Kazuma's number from her phone. She wanted to see him. Though it's been so long... He was her best friend growing up. She wondered if he ever thought of her. She always did. Especially after she remembered more of him. Wondered what happened to him, and if he was alright. Himeka had to see him. Now was just a matter of courage and dialing that number. She took in a deep breath and quickly dialed before she could prolong it any further.

Himeka quietly inhaled and exhaled as she heard the dial ring after pushing in the numbers. She felt really nervous. _'Get a grip, it's only a phone call. It's only a phone call...' _She closed her eyes and kept repeating that last line over and over in her head till she heard a "Hello?" From the other side. Himeka quickly opened her eyes. "H-hi." Her voice came off a little squeaky. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes at her tone of voice. Her nervousness was clearly noticeable.

"Uhh, hi. Who is this?" Kazuma asked. He had been in his room sitting on his computer chair, reading a book for one of his classes till his cell phone rang. Though he didn't recognize the number, only the area code. _'Is it a little girl?' _He wondered by her voice. Only little girl he knew that knew his number was his little sister. And this was definitely not her.

"R-right! It's Himeka. Himeka Karasuma. I don't know if you remember me, we used to play a lot in your attic when we were little. You lived right by me. Now Karin lives there, and you know Karin, I'm her friend from school..." As she kept rambling on Kazuma raised an eyebrow. He smiled a little. _'Himeka...' _Of course he remembered her. She had always been like another little sister to him.

"I remember." He said in hopes of getting her to stop talking so fast.

Himeka smiled. His voice had grown so deep compared to the last time they spoke when they were kids. She started pacing slowly again in circles in her room. "I wanted to call to see how you were doing and... if you aren't doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come to my house and catch up? I'd be really great to see you again." She softly said.

Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck. Was this a good idea? He shook it off. What's the worst that could come of this? "Sure. I'd love to."

Himeka could have jumped in delight right now. "Great! Tomorrow noon then." They both hung up. Kazuma put his phone down, not bothering to get straight back to his book. He rubbed his face with both his hands slowly. He was glad that she called, but at the same time he also felt like he didn't know what he got himself into either.

_End of Chapter. 18_

* * *

><p>Now you know the surprise guest! She'll be back for more appearances, not exactly sure for how many though. Did anyone guess that it was her?<p>

And what about that little twist w/ the twin thing? Eeeeh? ;D

And let's see what will happen Kazuma and Himeka have their little reunion. Another little twist shall be revealed next chapter. It's all coming together!


	19. Chapter 19

**In Love W/ A Ghost**

* * *

><p>Karin placed her hand on his shoulder. He was no longer alone in this. It felt somewhat comforting. Micchi looked over and genuinely smiled at Karin. He was so glad that she had came into his life... and Kazune's.<p>

Not too long after they had reached Karin's home and Micchi dropped her off he thanked her for today and for being able to do this. Never would he have thought there'd be a window of opportunity to wake Kazune. Even if that window wasn't completely open, it was all they had and it was more than enough. Karin gave him one last smile before heading in. Her parents must have still been at work since there was nobody home. She went up to her room and tossed her jacket on the bed. When she turned around, Kazune's sudden appearance had startled her.

She placed her hand on her heaving chest and sighed. "You really have to stop doing that."

Kazune merely stood there with his arms folded and a bothered look on his face. He didn't say anything. Karin sat on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"You're keeping things from me, and quite honestly, I don't like it." Kazune said. His eyes remained on Karin.

Karin frowned. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose or anything... I just want to... Protect you." Not the ideal choice of words, but it was too late to take them back. Kazune laughed at her. Though not the haha that's funny kind of laugh, more like the _'are you frickin' serious' _laugh. "You're trying to protect me? I'm the one that's supposed to protect you! I'm the ghost here! You're sneaking around behind my back when it concerns me!" His yelling caught Karin by surprise making her flinch.

He closed his eyes and clutched his head. "We have to be honest with each other if we're going to help each other. No more secrets, or 'I'll tell you when the time is right' crap or any of your secret outings with Micchi!" Kazune knew that maybe he shouldn't be yelling at Karin. He wasn't exactly 100% sure why he couldn't stop. He was just so frustrated with all the secrets about him. That, and maybe he was a tad jealous that Micchi got to be around her more often these days while he's just out of the loop on everything. Kazune immediately softened when he saw her crestfallen face.

"I'm sorry." She said rather low. It almost came out as a whisper. "I just know how difficult this is for you, and I didn't want to pile on. I was going to tell you eventually when I was sure. I just need some time." As much as Karin wanted to tell Kazune that there may be a way for him to come back she thought back to their conversation on how he had come to terms with his ghost status and saw coming back as an unbelievable jolt to his system. But maybe he was right though. He did have the right to know since it was about him. Besides, who even said he would even want to go through this process to possibly come back or not? It would be his choice after all.

She sighed. "Okay. There are some things you do need to know." Kazune didn't move an inch. "The name you gave me, Rika, turns out was your sister."

Kazune looked at her. "I had another sister?" Karin nodded. "Yeah. A twin. But she was stillborn. I'm sorry." Kazune looked down to the floor. _'A twin...' _

"And one other thing..." Now or never she thought. "Micchi and I went out to meet with someone who might know how to bring you back." Karin looked away waiting for a response like 'Ugh, not this again.' or 'Why are you in such denial?' When she didn't receive a response she felt no choice but to look at him again to see what he was thinking. Karin started to get worried. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told him...' _She wondered. No, it was for the best she thought. Well, she kind of had to believe that now that it was out. There was no taking it back. She just wished he would say something. Anything.

He just continued to stare off at the floor. Karin couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

* * *

><p>After the phone call with Kazuma, Himeka couldn't help but pace around in her room. "I wonder if the house is clean enough, what should I prepare? Should I dress formal?"<p>

Q-chan was standing right outside her door which had been left opened. He stared at her in amusement. "Is everything alright?" Himeka slightly jumped. "Oh!" She chuckled. "Q-chan, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me. I was passing by when I overheard you talking to yourself. Is everything alright?" He asked. Himeka smiled. "Better than alright. I'm having company over tomorrow. A very special friend." She gazed off dreamily. She couldn't wait to see Kazuma tomorrow. Q-chan smiled. He recognized that smile. "This person must be important to you. Shall I prepare something special tomorrow for you and your friend?" He offered. Himeka shook her head. "I would like to prepare it if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "Of course. If you need anything just let me know." Himeka smiled and thanked him before he left.

* * *

><p>Kazune still hadn't said anything and it was starting to drive Karin crazy. She was about to yell out in frustration until he finally gave her an answer.<p>

"Okay."

One word. A simple word. "Wait what?" Karin wanted to make sure she heard correctly. Kazune took a few steps towards her. He was now directly in front of her. "I said 'okay.'"

Just like that? Karin had expected another argument or a lecture or something of that kind. Not an 'Okay.' "What made you change your mind?" She couldn't help but ask. He shrugged. "I haven't. But you seem so convinced so I figure I've got nothing to lose if I just humor you and go along with it." Karin pouted. "Humor me? Gee, thanks."

He playfully pinched one of her cheeks. "Anytime doll face." Karin blushed as she shook her head away.

* * *

><p>The next day Himeka was up bright and early that Sunday morning preparing for when Kazuma would come over. He had sent her a text telling her he'd be there by 2-2:30. Himeka had more than enough time to do what she needed to. Kirio just stared at her as she was preparing a lasagna. She was going so fast Kirio thought any faster and she'd be a blur. "Is your friend coming over at any minute?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper in hand.<p>

"No, he's coming at around 2-ish. I guess I'm just a little excited." Himeka smiled at her father. Kirio put his mug down when he heard the word 'he's.' "So it's a guy huh... Q-chan left that bit of information out. Just said you were having a friend over. I thought it was Karin or someone else from your class. Someone that doesn't have a male reproductive organ..." He mumbled that last part though it was still audible.

Himeka blushed. "I-it's not like that, I promise." She knew how protective her father could be. Kirio chuckled. "I know. I trust you. I'm heading out now. Enjoy your time with your friend. Q-chan will be here if you need anything." He gave her a gentle pat on the head and bid his daughter a farewell.

About an hour later Himeka placed the lasagna in the oven. She remembered lasagna was Kazuma's favorite. He had told her once when they were kids. She went upstairs to get ready. Himeka decided to wear a short sleeveless coral dress with beige flats and a floral clip on the side of her hair. Nothing too formal, yet not on the casual side either. It was perfect.

Around another hour later Kazuma was pulling up in his car in front of Himeka's place. He took one last glance at himself in the rear view mirror before stepping out. He felt more nervous than he thought he would. Kazuma had a white box in his hands. It was a cake shaped and decorated like a bumble bee. He was really hoping she hadn't grown out of liking bugs and having had brought this cake didn't make him look stupid. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Kazuma heard someone walking towards the door. That made him even more nervous.

Although somewhat to his relief it was Q-chan that had opened the door. Q-chan greeted him with a smile. "Hello. I presume you are the friend Ms. Himeka is expecting?"

Kazuma returned the polite smile with an awkward one of his own and a nod. He stepped in when Q-chan stepped aside. "She is in the kitchen."

Before going to where Q-chan had pointed to, Kazuma couldn't help but turn to him. "Have we met before?" He asked. Kazuma couldn't shake the feeling that something about his face seemed familiar somehow. Q-chan, still with a polite smile on his face gave a slight shrug in response. "I don't believe so. It's peculiar though. I had the feeling that I have seen you from somewhere before as well."

Before things could get even more awkward Q-chan excused himself. Kazuma proceeded to go to the kitchen. There she was. He couldn't help but stare as she made a pitcher of lemonade. She hadn't noticed him. Himeka had grown up to be a really beautiful person. He had no doubt that beauty was on the inside as well. Around 3 minutes later Himeka looked up and saw Kazuma standing there.

She blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh gee. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I hope you weren't standing there for long." Himeka walked up to him, unable to hide her smile. Kazuma smiled right back at her. "Don't worry about it. I hope I didn't come off as a creep or something. You just seemed reallyyy concentrated on the lemonade." He teased. Himeka laughed. "Well it is tricky getting the right amount of sugar in there." She noticed the white box in his hands. "What's that?" She asked.

Kazuma looked down at the box. "Just thought I'd bring some dessert. I'm really hoping you still like bugs." He said as he opened the box to reveal the bumble bee cake. Himeka giggled. "I do. Thank you so much. I made your lasagna. I'm still hoping that's your favorite." He nodded with a chuckle. "You betcha." They both thought it was nice they still remembered a few things about each other.

Himeka took the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the counter to let it cool off for a bit. After getting themselves a glass of lemonade they sat down to catch up.

"How have you been all these years? How's your family?" Himeka asked with a bright smile. Kazuma flinched slightly when she asked about his family. "Uhh, I've been good. Going to college and all. My family is... Fine. They're fine." He awkwardly lied as he took a sip of lemonade. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. A lot of interesting things have been happening lately since I met Karin. You know her, right?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. We know each other."

After that Himeka got the lasagna and they both while further catching up. They spoke about their schools, their goals in life and other similar topics.

They spoke for a couple of hours until Kazuma had to leave. Himeka was walking him to the front door. Q-chan had come downstairs to say his goodbyes as well and to clean up a bit in the kitchen now that he was leaving. As Kazuma reached in his pocket to take his car keys out the picture he and Karin had printed in the library slipped out of his pocket. The picture of the Seto family.

He often forgot he still carried around that folded picture which had now come undone on the floor when it fell out. Q-chan reached down to pick it up. "Ah, you seemed to have dropped this." When Q-chan looked down at the picture he had a sudden look of confusion on his face.

Kazuma wanted to get the picture and thank him for picking it up but Q-chan seemed fixated on it.

"May I ask where you got this picture and why it is in your possession?"

"I-" Kazuma wasn't sure what to say. He had to come up with something and quick. "Karin. She wanted to know more about the houses' history and this family came up. We printed the picture and I forgot to give it to her." He was hoping he had been believable. Not that it was a complete lie anyway.

"Do you know about the family in the picture?" Kazuma asked.

Q-chan asked. "Yes. Very well in fact. You see, that is me and my family in that picture."

_End of Chapter. 19_

* * *

><p>Now I guess we all know what the Q stands for :o<p>

Can't say that I'm 100% back with this story yet because all my attention is on the other one, but it being Halloween and all I wrote a somewhat quick chapter. Hope everyone had a wonderful and safe Halloween. :)


End file.
